Ivy League Romance Part I
by ReddTwilight
Summary: By God's Grace, or so it would seem, I got into an Ivy League college. At first it felt like didn't belong here. But now there's someone making it all worthwhile. His name: Edward. AU- All human!
1. How in the Hell?

A/N: I take no credit for Twilight and or any references made to the books or movie, and give all credit to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money from this, it is for the enjoyment purposes of the fans.

ENJOY IMMENSELY!!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter: How in the Hell?

I stared at the large, legal-sized, white envelope in my hands, my eyes fixed on the seal in the upper left corner and the return address underneath it. It was addressed to me. This couldn't be possible. They must have sent this to the wrong Isabella Swan. I couldn't be the only one in Phoenix, Arizona. I couldn't be the only one on my block. But I was the only one with this house number and street name. This envelope should not feel this bulky. This had to be a mistake.

I shut the mail box and turned to walk back into the house wanting to get out of the sun. I love Phoenix, I love the city, and I love the heat. But not the sun. I was more content to sit under the umbrella on my back deck on a dry, sunny day and read than lay out on a towel half naked and bake and turn into a lobster. It was my aversion of the sun that led to my appearance. Pale, cream skin and not a single freckle. So unlike my mom who was perfectly tan, but not leathery. She takes good care of her skin, she doesn't want to look prematurely old, although she is pushing forty.

She still looks the same as she did when she graduated high school. The same brownish hair, now streaked with natural gold from her years in the sun. The same smooth face, plus a wrinkle here and there on her forehead. But they were laugh lines, or so she says. I am blessed with her skin. But mine is just much, much paler. I have the same hair, too. Rich, dark, chocolate brown, like my eyes. But my eyes, however, come from my father.

He lives up in Washington State, in this tiny town called Forks where he's the police chief. I've only been there a handful of times since I was five-years-old. Mostly in the summer, and only for a week or a two at a time. My parents married right out of high school and I came along a year later. My parents split up when I was three, hoping to make the separation easy for me since I wouldn't be able to remember to it. That's probably I don't have any of that drama in my life when it comes to divorced parents. I don't remember they're split. As my mom always puts it, the passion faded before it had a chance to bloom. I think they stayed married for so long just because I was around.

Neither one of them regrets me, I'm the most important thing in their worlds. But they barely talk now. I think it'll take me getting married and reproducing to bring them back together. Ha, like that's ever going to happen. I'm not marriage material. And my mom has put this fear in my head of marrying before you're thirty. But they wouldn't get back together, like renew their vows, my mom remarried a couple years ago, and she's blissfully happy with her new husband, and I have to admit I like my step-father. He makes my mother happy, keeps her grounded, and by that I mean literally chained to the ground.

Three words to describe my mother, let me think. Unpredictable, unbalanced, and unfocused. For years I played the role as the parent as she went from pastime to pastime, boyfriend to boyfriend. I kept the house clean, cooked the meals, and did the laundry. My mother was never an irresponsible parents, she loves me with all her heart and was always there for me when I fell and I had a kiss for every scratch and cut, but she's always been a child at heart. I think that's what attracted her to Phil, her husband.

He's younger than her, but you would never be able to guess it. They both act the same age and have the same personality and characteristics. Except that Phil is a little more on the mature side. That's one less thing I have to worry about when I go away in the fall. At least someone will be here to take care of my mother. She's always told me I'm eighteen going on thirty. Of course, the first number has changed over the years as I go from birthday to birthday.

I stepped into the cool house and kicked the front door shut behind me. "Mom!" I called. Renee turned from where she sat on the couch in the living room to look at me over her shoulder. She eyed the large white envelope in my hand and smiled at me.

"Which one?" she asked placing her book next to her. I walked over to the couch and dropped the envelope on the coffee table in front of her collapsing onto an empty cushion.

"Don't ask me how, I don't know." I said clutching a pillow over my face, more so over my ears in preparation. I heard Renee grab up the envelope and tear it open followed by the flutter of a sheet of paper and then she screamed.

"Phil!" She called through the house. "Phil, guess what?"

Phil walked out into the living room pulling a t-shirt on. "What?" he yawned. Renee must have woken him up from his afternoon siesta.

"Bella's ivy league! She got in!" Renee yelled throwing her arms around me. It was a little difficult with the throw pillow in the way. Right now it was serving a triple purpose, sound barrier, mom barrier, and embarrassment barrier. I could feel the heat in my cheeks as my blood pooled beneath the surface. I heard her hand the acceptance letter to Phil and then she started hugging me all over again. "Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey!" she cried. "I told you, you could do it!"

I threw the pillow down onto my lap, my cheeks finally cooling. "Ok, mom, seriously calm down. You're giving me a headache." I said pushing her off. She didn't notice. She was still too busy bouncing up and down beside me.

"But why aren't you excited? Ivy League, Bella. Come on, you need to celebrate!"

I sighed, exasperated, and got up from the couch beginning to pace around the living room. Phil took my place next to my mother, most likely to get her to calm down. I would thank him later. "You know I'm not one to feel a celebratory mood, mom."

"You should at least be excited." Phil said as he handed the letter back to Renee. She started reading it again. "Ivy league, kiddo. That's a big deal."

"I'm aware of that." I said sitting myself down in the armchair in the corner. Phil and Renee were quiet for a moment while I thought. They perused the letter several more times while allowing me to grasp the moment.

I was graduating high school in a month, and then I was spending a few days up in Forks with Charlie before I left for college. We had yet to iron out when exactly over the summer I would fly up and visit, and possibly even stay longer. I have a friend up there who lives on the Quileute Indian Reservation, La Push. We had sort of grown up together in a sense over the years that I visited Charlie when I was kid. We would hang out by the river together and throw worms at each other. His dad and my dad were best friends. No doubt Charlie would try and talk me into staying a little longer than a few days, just for an excuse to have all four of us hang out and fish. But I knew Jacob and I would more likely just talk and catch up rather than fish. Neither one of us was very good at it.

"So?" Renee asked, snapping me from my reverie.

"What?" I asked, glancing at them.

"It says here that they're offering you a partial scholarship. They want you, Bella. This is such an opportunity. Take it." Renee pleaded. No doubt she was pushing this on me just to have a few bragging rights among the other moms in the neighborhood.

"Mom, look, I don't know, ok?" I said getting up and pinching the bridge of my nose. "I've heard from three other colleges and I need to consider them all. I wasn't expecting a letter back from this one, let alone an acceptance letter. I need to weigh my options."

"But ivy league, Bella." Renee said emphasizing the words. "It's such an honor. The first in the family."

"Don't play that card, mom. It won't work." I started to walk past her and grabbed up the envelope and its contents stuffing them back inside. I held my hand out for the acceptance letter, but Renee cradled it against her chest.

"No, I want to frame it for you." She said.

I sighed, loudly, frustrated, and started tapping my foot. "Mom, the letter please. It's standard eleven by eight inch, get the frame. I just want to keep everything together for now, ok?"

"Fine. You win." Renee handed the letter over and I snatched it slipping it into the envelope. "But you have to make a decision soon, all right."

"Yes, mom." I called as I walked toward my room.

"This weekend, Bella. They'll want to hear from you as soon as possible. And call your father!"

I slammed my door shut loud enough so that she got the message to leave me alone. I threw the envelope down on my laptop and grabbed my cell phone off my desk before flopping down on my bed and sighing. I punched Charlie's number on my speed dial and leaned back against my pillows.

"Hey, dad." I said mockingly happy when his voicemail picked up. "It's me. Uh… Good news. Apparently I'm Ivy League material. I got the acceptance letter today. I'll be around tonight if you want to call me. Love you, bye." I hung up my phone and tossed it to the end of my bed then let my head fall back against the pillows again. The throbbing pain between my eyes was threatening a repeat performance, so I shut them and let myself fall into an uneasy rest.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you going to do it?" Jacob's voice asked.

I shifted my cell phone between my ear and shoulder as I moved more dishes from the sink to the dishwasher. "Yeah, I sent back my confirmation and a check yesterday. The scholarship covers my tuition, but room and board are on me. I need to take out loans."

"Wow, this is so great, Bella. I'm so happy for you. I would have never expected you to apply to an Ivy League college. Let alone get into one."

"Yeah, tell me about it, Jake. My mom hasn't shut up. She's been calling all her friends and bragging. I can't blame her though, and actually, I have to thank her. It was her who pushed me into applying anyway." I poured some soap into the machine and kicked it shut before turning the dial to wash mode and hit the start button.

"Renee pushed you into applying?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my soda can off the counter and leaned my back against holding my cell phone in my other hand. "Because my grades in high school have been so good, and I did exceptional on my SATs, both times. So… She said, 'what the hell, Bella. Just do it. You never know'." I sipped my Coke. "So, yeah… I'm moving to the East Coast."

"But not before you come up here and let me throw you in the river." Jacob teased.

"Oh, no of course not." I said sarcastically. "Cause, would just be the highlight of my last summer on this side of the country. I can't pass that up."

Jacob chuckled. "You think I'm kidding, Bells? I'm six feet two inches now, and you're what?"

"Five-four."

"Exactly, you couldn't fight me off if you tried."

I chuckled this time. "Probably not. All right, Jake, I need to go, I have studying for finals to do."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Shut up. I'll talk to you later."

"Yup, see you in a month, Bella. Bye."

"Bye."

I folded my phone shut and shoved it in my pocket then let my head fall into my hands and ran them down my face slowly, moaning in exhaustion and frustration. Tomorrow was going to suck. I had three finals in one day, but that only meant that the rest of my tests were spread out evenly over the rest of the week. I trudged back to my room and opened the door to see my mother hanging my acceptance letter, now framed, over my low dresser.

"Oh, come on, mom!" I whined.

"Humor me, honey." Renee said climbing down from the short step ladder. "There, that looks very nice in that frame. Very Ivy League."

"Ugh." I threw myself down on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. "Can you go, I have studying to finish." I said, my voice muffled.

"Yup." I heard Renee walk over and she pulled the pillow from my face. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. I know, I know, you're sick of hearing it, but honestly, sweetheart." She placed her hand over her heart. "I am so very proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

Renee bent down and kissed my forehead. "Don't stay up too late." She said as she walked out, shutting my door quietly. I sat up once she left and grabbed the calculus textbook off my desk along with my notebook. Math, my second least favorite subject. The first was PE. I sighed and turned to where I had left off in my notes.

At least that wasn't going to be a required course on the east coast.


	2. On Campus, Do as the Students Do

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2: On Campus, Do as the Students Do

Slamming the trunk of Phil's station wagon shut I grabbed my two suitcases while Renee carried a couple boxes and Phil carried a large crate. We walked across the small parking lot together, Renee unable to stop smiling as she looked around, marveling at how much green she saw. She had originally been from Forks, and it was like she had forgotten how a temperate zone looked.

"What's your roommate name?" Phil asked as we walked into the dorm.

"Jessica Stanley. She sounded nice on the phone. Bubbly, peppy." I said trying to come up with fair words to describe the girl I would be rooming with for the next nine months. "She didn't sound like someone it would be hard to talk to."

"Well that's good." Renee commented as we headed in the direction of the elevator. "Did she move in yet?"

"She's moving in today, too." I glanced at my watch, doing my best not to whack with my suitcase any of the other students and parents crowding the hall. "Right now, actually. We planned it that way, you know. Let the parents meet and talk so we can set up the dorm ourselves. Get to know each other."

Phil laughed and bent his knee to hit the call button for the elevator. "Anything to keep us at bay, huh?"

"Yup." I replied dryly. Honestly, and I knew Phil knew this as well since he exchanged a glance with me as Renee walked past us into the elevator, that I just didn't want her hovering while I unpacked. She would wind up gushing childhood stories and it was better for her to do that when I was safely situated in a separate room.

We went up to the third floor and walked down another body crowded hallway to room 3F. The door was ajar so I nudged it open with my foot and it was pulled open the rest of the way to reveal a smiling girl my age with straight brown-blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Hi, Bella!" she greeted me like we had been friends for years and hugged me. "Come in. I didn't pick a bed yet cause I wanted to wait for you. We just got here like a half hour ago." Jessica babbled at a hundred miles a second, the grin never leaving her face.

I followed her into the dorm room and set my suitcases down. She greeted Phil and Renee and introduced them to her mother who was going through a box on top of one of the beds. Her father was bringing in the rest of her belongings from the car.

The dorm was average, not too small, but big eough to fit the five people in it comfortably for the time being. One bed was pushed into the corner against the far wall, a desk at the foot of it, and a closet facing the room on the same wall as the door. The second bed was perpendicular to the wall opposite the first and the second desk was next to it underneath the one window. The second closet was also facing the room on the same wall as the door.

"So, which do you want?" Jessica asked slumping down in one of the desk chairs. "Or we can bunk them?"

"No, it's fine like this." I said quietly, looking around at the space. "I'll take the one in the corner." I picked my suitcases up and carried them over to lay them on the bare white mattress. I'd only chosen it because Jessica's mother was still sitting on the other going through the box.

I sat down next to my suitcases surprised that the mattress didn't feel old or too springy. It was just right. I took a moment to gaze around the room again, watching as Phil and Renee placed the boxes and crate by my closet and quickly fell into a conversation with Jessica's mother, and soon her father when he returned.

The walls were a soft cream with brown molding that matched the hardwood floor. Each bed sat on a sandy-colored rug and so did both desks. The front of the closet doors were mirrors and from where I sat I could a single light bulb with a pull chain hanging from the low ceiling inside.

Jessica and I fell into an easy conversation as we unpacked together, trading high school stories and parent stories. She told me there was going to a party Friday night at one of the fraternities on campus and said I should go. I tried to change the subject but Jessica didn't back down so in the end I conceded and agreed to go with her. Classes would be starting the following Monday and I wanted some time over the weekend to walk around the campus and learn the general layout.

When it came time for our parents to leave I received hugs from all four of them and Jessica did as well. We both promised to keep in touch via email and wished our parents safe travels. As soon as they were gone Jessica produced a small marker board with a clip on top to hold the marker and wrote our names on it in alphabetical order then hung it on the provided hook on the outside of the dorm door.

"Hungry?" She asked walking back in and pulling her shoes on.

"Sure." I was a little hungry, and no better time o get used to college food than sooner. Jessica had a better idea of the campus than I did since she had visited it twice for open houses, so I let her lead the way to the closest dining hall to our dorm. She talked the entire time about campus life and the party Friday night. I winced internally every time she mentioned it, dreading it. I was NOT a party person. Never was in high school, wasn't going to be in college.

While we waited in line for our food she asked me what classes I would be taking this semester. "Chem 101, Zoology, Psychology and World History I." I rattled off grabbing a tray.

"Wow, talk about a full load. I'm taking Bio 101, Yoga, Pre-calc, and British Lit."

"Sounds like fun." I commented quietly. I grabbed whatever I saw first and pulled my student ID card from my pocket to swipe at the checkout. Part of living in the dorms was being on a meal plan. I wasn't planning on ever using up my weekly rate of ten meals, but tonight I was just too lazy to dig for my wallet which was buried at the bottom of one of the boxes.

Jessica walked over to a table where a half dozen other students were already sitting and she easily fell into the conversation they were having while I ate quietly. Again the topic of Friday's party came up and I just kept my eyes downward.

"Do you miss the heat?"

I looked up to see a boy with sandy hair and friendly smile looking at me. "What?"

"You're from Phoenix, right? Do you miss the heat?"

"Uh, don't know yet." I answered honestly in a quiet voice.

"Mike Newton." He said reaching his hand across the table. I reached out and shook it gently.

"Bella Swan." I responded. "Where are you from?"

"Cali." Mike said shoving a couple fries in his mouth. "So we have something in common."

"So it seems." I said looking away for a moment. I saw Mike shift his gaze to Jessica.

"So I guess you two are in the same dorm as me. I mean, since we chose the same dining hall. I'm the western dorm."

"Yeah, us, too." Jessica said smiling enthusiastically at him. "What floor are you on?"

"Third."

"Oh my God, so are we!"

It was obvious that Jessica liked Mike, I could tell from the way her eyes lit up when he smiled at her. If she wanted something to happen I wouldn't compete for Mike's affection. I wasn't the dating type anyway.

~*~*~*~*

"You should try a little makeup." Jessica said looking at me in the mirror on her closet door where I sat crossed-legged on her bed. She was applying some mascara.

"I don't do makeup." I said quietly.

Jessica closed the her mascara tube and tossed it back the kit that was spread across her comforter. "Not even a little eye shadow? You never know, you could meet someone tonight. Want to make a good first impression."

"Even if I did meet someone I doubt they would interested."

"Oh come on, Bella. Have a little faith in yourself. You're a really pretty girl." Jessica wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Let me try a couple things."

"Fine."

I sat still while Jessica made an attempt to highlight my plain features. I looked in the mirror when she was done and was actually impressed with the work she had done. I looked like I wasn't wearing any makeup, like what I was seeing was my natural beauty. She had applied a fair tinted foundation that added just enough color to my face, and just the lightest hint of eye liner and a smudge of gray eye shadow.

"See, now you're ready." She said.

"I just want to go and get this over with. I told you, I'm not party person." I pulled a light sweater on over my t-shirt that was a little dressy, but appropriate for a party.

"I think one semester of campus life will change that." Jessica said as we walked out. "In fact I'm willing to bet on it."

"Keep saying that. I doubt one semester of being here will change anything about me."

We arrived at the frat house an hour after the party had started and walked in. I covered my ears for a moment until they adjusted to the sudden decibel change and followed Jessica through the tightly packed bodies to the main room of the house. She greeted the same group of people we had sat with at dinner on our first night. Along with Mike there was Angela Weber, a tall brunette with a kind disposition; Eric Yorkie, who was about my height with short black hair and curious eyes; Lauren Mallory, another tall girl with blonde hair and a slight air about her as the "IT" girl; and Tyler Crowley, who was about Mike's height with very short dark hair and a friendly for anyone who greeted him. All in all, a nice group.

I was quiet for the first hour that we were there, remaining in the same circle of people sometimes trading comments back and forth and maybe a laugh. I sipped my water bottle slowly, screwing the cap back on it every time I took a drink. I looked around the room as people moved from one corner to another, sometimes catching someone's eyes as they moved past us. Not one guy other than the three in our "group" bothered to stare at me for more than five seconds, not that I cared.

I glanced at my watch to check the time, looking up as I heard the music change from a fast beat to a faster one. My eyes made another sweep around the room and landed on three people walking in. Two guys and one girl. They were easily the most attractive students I had seen all night. The taller of the two guys had dark hair, broad shoulders, and obviously spent a lot of time in a gym. He had his arm around the shoulders of the girl next to him whose beauty was perfection in every way. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders framing her perfectly round face. She had a body that most supermodels dreamed off and killed themselves on a treadmill for.

Then my eyes fell on the last of them. I felt my mouth drop open slightly when I looked at him. He was as pale as me, with short, thick, unruly auburn hair and the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. He was beautiful. I shout my mouth and dropped my gaze for a moment then looked back up, unable to believe that a person that looked like him could exist. He was still there, standing next to the dark-haired guy and the girl who was obviously his girlfriend. Judging from the way they were currently embracing each other.

He moved past them into the room and glanced around. I dropped my gaze before he could meet my eyes and turned to the side a little, embarrassed. Jessica looked at me and then across the room. She saw my eyes flick back to the beautiful one with auburn hair and she sighed, flashing me a knowing smile.

"That's Edward." She whispered to me. She turned me the right way and I looked at him again. He had his back to us and was talking to the guy he had walked in with.

"Who?" I asked, unable to look away.

"Edward Cullen. His family has been going to this college for generations, sort of like a tradition. That's his older brother, Emmett, and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie Hale. I'd kill to look like her." Jessica tacked on at the end.

"How do you know them all?" I asked, stunned by the quantity of her information.

"I don't know them personally, but our families run in the same social circles. So we hear about each other from time to time. They're younger sister, Alice, will be hear next year. She's graduating high school next June. She's actually dating Rosalie's younger brother, Jasper."

"All in the family…" I mused.

"Pretty much. The Cullens and the Hales are the two most well known families in their home town, also among the wealthiest. While I went to public high school, by choice, they all attended private."

I looked at Jessica, a little confused. "What do you mean, 'by choice'?"

She blinked and then nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, my parents gave me the option of attending private high school, but I said I wanted to be in mainstream… Felt more natural for me."

"Oh…" I breathed. So pretty everyone around me came from a more privileged background. Great, I was going to fit right in.

"He's is gorgeous." Jessica said, her eyes following Edward around the room. "But he's not my type. He's too quiet, too reclusive."

I watched him as well, maybe for a moment too long, because Edward looked up at the same moment that I did, our eyes meeting. I felt his gaze burn into me and I immediately looked away. When I had the confidence to look back up I saw that he had disappeared. I glanced around the room looking for him but I couldn't spot him. And for some strange reason, that made my heart sink.


	3. Lab Partners

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 3: Lab Partners

I woke up early on Monday morning, my brain stretching along with my body preparing for my 8 AM chemistry lab. I had the lecture portion of the course this afternoon. I got out of bed and grabbed my toiletry bag, flip-flops, and towel from the floor of my closet and made my way down the hall to the girls' bathroom yawning. There were two unoccupied showers so I went to the one in the corner and pulled the thick curtain shut tight. The showers themselves were separated by six foot high walls that started a foot off the floor. I sat down on the bench provided and pulled my socks off first and put my flip-flops on the undressed completely and stepped into the shower closing the second curtain behind me. I prayed the hot water would wake me up more.

When I finished I dried off in the front portion of the shower and put my PJs back on then pulled the front curtain back and walked over to the sinks to brush my teeth and hair. Jessica was just waking up when I returned to the room. She sat up in bed and grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand and began checking her messages.

"Good morning." She said through a yawn.

"Good morning." I responded automatically.

"How many girls were in the bathroom when you left?" Jessica asked climbing out of bed.

"They were two open when I walked out."

"Ok." Jessica moved slowly to her closet and collected the same items I had brought with me to the bathroom before leaving. I made sure the door was shut before dressing. I glanced at the clock on my desk as I was pulling my shoes on and cursed. It was quarter to eight. I grabbed my lab coat, manual, and notebook and made a mad dash for the science building.

I was two minutes last but I wasn't the only person straggling behind. Two other people walked in behind me. I walked over to one of the empty spaces along the lab bench that ran the length of the room and folded my lab coat on top of my books. I quickly glanced around to get a sense of the room and nearly gasped when I looked up. Standing across from me on the opposite side of the lab bench was Edward Cullen. I immediately dropped my gaze and turned to the side to face the front of the lab. Out of my peripheral vision I could see Edward still staring at me, but then a moment later he turned and faced the instructor as well.

"This will be the only week I'm leaving the door unlocked since it's the first day and I'm sure you're all a little unfamiliar with the campus." He announced, beginning an obvious speech. "So please, everyone be here by eight AM sharp. All right, I'm assuming you all bought our lab manuals and coats already. You don't need the coat this week, but you will need your goggles since we will be working with Bunsen burner. However, starting next you will all need your coats. Have it on before the session starts and if you show up without it you will be unable to participate in the lab and will have to receive a zero for that week's report."

He paused and began walking around the room passing out three separate sheets of paper. I glanced up to chance a look at Edward, but he was studying the papers in front of him. I dropped my eyes to my own papers as the instructor began talking again.

"In front of you now are the lab policies and procedures. Please print your name and sign it on there and pass them back to the front. Next is our lab schedule and the list of experiments we will be conducting week to week. Last is an instruction sheet and guide explaining the layout of how each of your lab reports should be executed and what is expected to be on them. You will have to write a lab report every week starting this week. Please read that sheet thoroughly. I deduct a sufficient amount of points for every missed or unexplained portion.

"There will be quizzes in here every two weeks, starting two weeks from today. They will be based on the two labs we have done prior and what I explain at the beginning of each session. Your lab manuals explain everything I will lecture on in further detail. You are more than welcome to take notes during each of my brief explanations. They may benefit you, they may not."

He stopped and picked up a sheet on his desk. "Now, let's get down to business. When I call your name just raise your hand and let me know if there is a specific name you would prefer to be called." He quickly went through the roster, I glanced up at Edward when his name was called and he silently raised his hand, his eyes still on the papers in front of him. When he got to me I said "Bella", and saw him write it down on the sheet.

"All right, first you all have to watch a brief video on lab safety and then after you can all choose your permanent lab partners and I will assign stations."

The video was the basic, boring and stupid video you would expect to see in a high school class, but it went over proper safety and where the "important" objects in the room should be located; such as the fire blanket, extinguisher, eye wash station, and shower. I glanced up at Edward again, but his eyes were glued to the front of the room. Afterward, I blinked a couple times to adjust my eyes to the sudden brightness as the instructor turned the light back on.

"Now, everyone pick a partner and just keep in mind you'll be stuck with them for the entire semester, so choose wisely."

I looked around as everyone began partnering up, no one coming over to me. I flicked my eyes up to see Edward staring at me. Apparently no one was coming over to him either. I looked around again for a moment to see if anyone was even considering walking over to me and looked back to Edward. He was gone. I sighed heavily and let my head fall into my hands. Someone must have asked him. Great, I was going to be working alone. Not that I minded, I preferred it any-

"Hi."

I jumped a little when I heard the voice next to me, my thoughts being interrupted. The sound was soft and velvet. I looked up beside me and Edward looking down at me.

"Hello." I said quietly, standing up straight and averting my eyes out of embarrassment.

"Need a partner?" He asked, not looking away from me. His voice was so smooth, so musical.

"Sure." I still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Edward." He said holding out is hand.

"Bella." I said, my voice very low, but I took his hand and he shook it once. As soon as everyone settled the instructor moved us all to different drawers along the lab bench and passed around another sheet of paper.

"I've given you a list of the supplies that should be in your drawers. Please empty them out, wipe them down, and begin assessing what you do and don't have. Check off what you have and leave anything extra up here on the top portion of the bench, all right? When you've done that lay down some paper towel in your drawers and go around to the cabinets to collect what you don't have. Simple. When everyone is done, we'll get started with the experiment. Oh, and both lab partners please sign and date the bottom of your lists and keep them in your drawers."

Once the instructor finished Edward reached down and pulled our lab drawer open. Inside was a disorganized collection of beakers, flasks, a Bunsen burner and hose, test tubes, and other paraphernalia found in the common chemistry lab. We both silently pulled all the items out and began going through the list. I grabbed some paper towel and wiped down the inside of the drawer and laid down clean towel when I finished. Next to me Edward was quietly checking off the items that we did have and circling the ones we didn't. I glanced at the sheet noticing that we short three graduated cylinders and two different tongs, along with a crucible and lid.

I started to neatly place everything back in the drawer while Edward wandered off to gather the items we needed. We he came back he still didn't attempt a conversation with me. If I assumed this was how he was going to be this semester was going to be very… Quiet. When we finished with the drawer I shrugged my coat on and placed the idiotic looking lab goggles over my eyes, watching Edward do the same. Where my lab coat was a little oversized for me and made me look ridiculous, Edward's made him look like a model for the company that sold the coats. He looked like he belonged walking the halls of a hospital as the Chief of Staff.

"Today will we be doing the flame test." Our instructor announced. "You will all need your Bunsen burners out, and then come up here, one lab partner only please, and collect the ten samples, which I have labeled, and the one unknown. Go through the ten samples first taking a tiny, tiny amount of the substance on the end of your testing rod and stick in the flame of your burner. Record the substance and the color that appears when you burn it. These will be parts of both your observations and data for your lab report. Once you've done the ten samples, test your unknown and make a guess at what it could be based on what you've seen. Get started."

"You want to go up front?" Edward asked not looking over at me.

"With my luck I'll spill everything on the way back over."

"Fine, I'll get it. Set up the burner." His tone was a little harsh, but I just waved it off as him being tired. I attached the rubber hose to the gas line on our bench and then attached it the burner. I knew enough procedure that you turn the gas on before starting the burner, so I opened the line and fished out the flint lighter from our drawer. I was just adjusting the flame to form the proper blue cone when Edward returned with a small tray that contained eleven tiny piles of different colored substances on them and the rod we were supposed to place them on when testing them.

"Want to turn this into a game, make it a little more interesting?" he asked with a small smile, looking at me.

I was taken aback by how dazzling that small smile was. He had perfect white teeth, and the way his eyes lit up made him even more beautiful. I was struck speechless for a moment. Eventually I managed to form a sentence, albeit an incoherent one. "Uh… um… Ok."

Edward's smile grew a little broader and he scooped a tiny bit of the first substance onto the spatula. "Copper II." He said, and wrote it down on the data table he had written in his notebook. "What color will it burn?"

I drew a blank and tried to think back to my junior year. I had done this before, but with fewer samples. I remember Copper II being one of them. I tried to pry the information from my mind, and looked up at him blurting out the first color that came to mind.

"Green." I said, just a little breathless. Shit. I knew why I had said that, I was looking in his eyes. Great job, Bella, could you be anymore obvious?

"That's right." Edward smiled at me. He stuck the spatula into the flame and sure enough the flame turned green briefly while the copper burned away.

We traded off back and forth with the samples, quizzing each other with what color the flam would turn for each substance and making light conversation but never straying far from the experiment. When we got the unknown I glanced at it noticing there were three other samples on the tray that had the same color, and somewhat of the same texture. Edward scooped a tiny amount onto the spatula and stuck it in the flame. It turned red.

"Lithium." I said. I noticed then that the unknown sample matched the lithium sample on the tray, color and texture.

"Ow."

I turned over my shoulder to see the girl next to us pull her finger back from her notebook, blood starting to pool from her paper cut. It was just a tiny amount, but enough to make me feel woozy. I thought I heard someone say my name and a strong arm wrap around my waist to support me, but I wasn't sure. Suddenly I was looking up from the angle I had started to fall at and saw Edward's brilliant green eyes staring into mine.

"Bella, you ok?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Um, yeah." I said slowly as he helped me back onto my feet. "Just got a little dizzy. I think I need to step outside for a moment."

"Let me help you." Edward said, keeping his arm firmly around my waist. He turned the flame down and then off on our burner and shut the gas off as well. "I'm taking Bella outside for a moment, she got a little dizzy." He explained as we walked our instructor.

"Are you all right, Bella, do you need to go see the campus doctor?"

"No, I'll be fine." I said weakly. "I just need to sit for a minute." Edward helped me out the door and sat me down in one of the chairs along the hallway. He crouched in front of me, ready to catch me if I fell forward.

"So you faint at the sight of blood, huh?" His tone was teasing as he smiled at me.

I couldn't manage a smile right now, my mind was still swimming. "Um… Yeah." I said leaning my head back against the wall, holding the side of it. "Since I was ten. Managed to slice my foot open on a nice sharp rock and kind of never got over the puddle of blood that formed so quickly."

Edward chuckled at me and got up and I saw him disappear through a door. He was back a moment later from the men's bathroom with folded piece of damp paper towel. He pressed it to my forehead first and then the back of my neck. I took it from him as he crouched back down in front of me and held it to my forehead. He watched me, waiting patiently for a couple minutes while sat there with my eyes shut and breathed in and out.

"Ok, I think I'm ready to go back inside now." I said.

"All right."

I started to stand and Edward immediately wrapped his arm back around my waist. "I'm ok, I can manage." I said quietly. Edward pulled his hand back and held the door open for me as we walked in. He didn't look at me for the rest of the lab, nor did he attempt to start another conversation with me. We cleaned up our lab station in silence and he walked out without saying goodbye to me. I had to admit, I felt a little stung, but he probably just needed to get to his next class. I hope next week he didn't repeat the same attitude, or it was going to be a very long semester.

~*~*~*~*~*

When I got back to the dorm Jessica was sitting at her desk typing on her laptop, she turned over her shoulder to greet me and asked me how my lab was. I flopped down on my bed on my stomach and wrapped my arms around my pillow burying my face in it.

"Great." I mumbled into the fabric. I picked my head up and turned over onto my back staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sighed and covered my eyes with my hands. I looked over at Jess a moment later, she was checking her phone again. "You'll never guess who my lab partner is."

"Do I know the person?" Jess asked as she texted someone a message.

"He may be considered an acquaintance." I said flatly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't think of anyone. Tell me." Jess was still texting.

"Edward Cullen." I looked over at Jessica, she was staring at me in disbelief, her eyes wide.

"No way, he 's in your lab?" She hissed excitedly. "No way!"

I sat up bending my knees and hung my head. "Yup. And he's so charismatic." I said sarcastically. "Keeps my head spinning with his witty and charming repertoire of college advice."

"I told you he was quiet." Jess said going back to her texting. She snapped her phone shut and beamed at me. "But guess what? Guess who's in my bio class?"

"Mike." I guessed without trying. Jessica nodded vehemently smiling brightly.

"Yup, and we're having lunch today, too. Just the two of us."

"That's really great, Jess. I'm really happy for you. I know you like him."

Jess stood, still smiling as she collected her bag. "Yeah," she said unable to hide her glee. "Well, I gotta go to class. I'll see you later." She waved lightly as she walked out. "Don't let Edward get to you. It's just one semester. Besides, give it a month and I'm sure he'll have a girlfriend. Bye."

"Bye." I said quietly, more so to myself. Something about Jessica's final statement about Edward having a girlfriend within a month made me a little uncomfortable, and slightly jealous. Why am I having these feelings? I don't even like him. Yes, I'll admit, he's beautiful but…

"Don't kid yourself, Bella." I said as I reached over the side of my bed and grabbed my bag to go through the contents of it for lack of anything better to do at the moment. "He's way out of my league, and I know no one like him would ever like someone like me."

~*~*~*~*

My suspicions were confirmed over the next four weeks as we worked together another four times in lab and he barely spoke a word to me beyond reading the directions and telling me when to add this and mix that, and go weigh out two grams of this and don't forget to tare the weighing paper. He came in every morning without saying hello, and left without saying goodbye. At first I was a little miffed, but I just kept Jessica's words in mind and soon got to the point where it only slightly bothered me.

The hardest about this, I wanted Edward Cullen to like me. For some unexplainable reason, I wanted him to smile at me again. That first lab together he had treated me like a person with no preconceived judgments. We laughed together and traded corny science jokes. I just wanted that back, even if it went no where else. He had made me feel welcomed. I didn't want to let that go. I wanted to be his friend. But somehow, like with everything else, I had managed to screw that up.


	4. Conversation

A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics appearing in this chapter from the song "Good Enough" by my favorite band Evanescence and give them all the credit because they deserve it for being such geniuses.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 4: Conversation

"Under your spell again, I can't say no to you. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand, I can't say no to you. Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly now I can't let go of this dream, I can't breathe but I feel Good enough… I feel good enough for you…"

I sang quietly to myself as I moved through the cluttered bookshelves of the library, holding my IPod in one hand and running my fingers along the titles of books with the other. I stopped as soon as I reached the second verse, finally recognizing the song I was singing and who it was reminding me of. I turned my IPod and pulled the ear buds shoving both deep into my pocket. I stopped and looked up at the books again seeing the title of the one I was looking and grabbed it off the shelf.

I walked back to the table where I was studying with Jessica and sat down. She sighed, clearly flustered with the material she was reviewing. I flipped the book I had grabbed open to the page I had made note of in class earlier and began reading it. It was just for side notes, and my history professor said we didn't have to bother, which meant do it because it'll be on the midterm.

"I'm never going to pass this exam." Jessica grumbled as she flipped through the biology text in front of her.

"Your midterm."

"Yes!" She screeched quietly. "There's no way I can memorize all this three weeks."

"Well, that's basically what biology is." I said writing down a sentence from the text in my notebook. "Straight memorization. It gets easier, I promise. I'm speaking from experience."

Jessica just sighed. She lifted her eyes and looked around and they suddenly widened as she glanced over my shoulder. "Oh my God." She whispered bowing her head for a moment.

"What?" I asked, not looking up from my book, missing the tone of her voice.

"Edward Cullen is walking over here."

"What?" I asked, this time I was surprised. I didn't look where she was looking over my shoulder. "He's probably just going to get a book or something." I said returning to my notes.

"No he's not. He's walking to our table." Jessica smiled at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Doubtful. What could possibly make him want to walk all the way over just to talk-"

"Hi, Bella."

I jumped slightly in my seat and gasped at the sound of his velvety, musical voice suddenly behind me. But I recovered in a moment and glanced over my shoulder to look up at him with a small, shy smile on my face.

"Hi, Edward."

He sat down in the chair next to me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and bowed my head to hide until it subsided. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said politely.

"Oh no not at all." Jessica beamed. "We were just talking, you know."

"Yeah, cause all these books are cluttering the table just to give the impression that we're serious students." I said, sarcasm so obviously dripping from my tone.

Edward chuckled softly beside me, and then turned to look at me. I chanced a look at him, my cheeks feeling a little cooler. "Well, with that in mind, Bella," He met my gaze and smiled at me, "would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Right now?" I stammered.

"Yes."

I looked across the table at Jessica very quickly and saw her mouth 'yes' to me. I shot her daggers and then looked over at Edward, he seemed to have missed the exchange. "Uh… sure." I said quietly. "Let me just put my things away."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bella. I'm heading back to the dorm, I'll take your stuff back for you. Do you want this book?" She indicated the text I had been reading.

"Yeah, please." I said, my tone harsh. Jessica caught it and threw me a knowing smile. I stood up as Edward did and picked up my coat.

"Oh, let me." Edward said taking it and holding it out for me to put my arms in.

I glanced at him over my shoulder, smiling shyly again and very quietly said, "Thank you." He flashed his dazzling smile at me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I looked at Jess again and scowled at the cocky grin she was throwing me as she collected up our books and stuffed them into our bags.

"Shall we?" Edward asked, making room for me to walk past him. I looked up at him and he followed me across the library to the main doors. He grabbed his coat off a chair as we passed a table and his brother asked him as we passed,

"See you at dinner?"

"Perhaps." He answered, sounding rather confident that he wouldn't be there.

"Have fun." Emmett said as we walked past and I looked over to see him wink at me. I also saw Rosalie smack his shoulder playfully and then she looked at me and scowled. I shook it off as I walked out with Edward.

We headed down a path that led away from the main part of the campus toward the woods, but we stayed on the sidewalk, our pace slow and even. "So, um, what brought this on?" I asked shoving my hands into the pockets of my blue jacket. Edward followed suite with the motion, burying his hands into the pockets of his much warmer looking gray wool coat. He fixed the collar on it so that it was up against the back of his neck.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"You're talking to me again."

Ah." Edward said, acknowledging my point. "Well, I feel like I owe you an apology. I feel like my behavior the past few weeks has been making you upset."

I sighed, my warm breath forming a small white loud of condensation in front of me in the cold air. "Am I that easy to read?" I asked.

"Actually no, but I've seen the way you walk around the campus. With your hood always up, and your IPod on. Like you want to be invisible and left alone. Like you feel like you don't really belong here."

"You certainly know how to hit the nail on the head."

Edward chuckled. "But, answer honestly, have I upset you?"

"At first, yes." I said looking at him. He met my gaze listening to me as I spoke. "But, the last two weeks I kind of came to the conclusion that…" I stopped and shook my head. "Never mind."

"No, tell me." Edward said, his tone genuine. "I want to know."

"Well, I came to the conclusion that I'm just not that fascinating a person to talk to and I really didn't blame for not wasting your breath."

"And here I've been worried that I offended you."

"Offended me, how?" I asked, surprised that he felt that way.

"Remember when you passed out that first day?" Edward asked, small smile playing at his lips.

"How could I forget?" I scoffed. "That was so embarrassing."

"Well, when I tried to walk you back in to class, I thought I offended you in some way, so I've been trying to avoid that. Trying to help you feel less uncomfortable with being here." He glanced over at me.

"Well, you were right, like I said. I do feel like I don't belong here."

"How come? I mean, they, the admissions board, obviously think you're good enough or they wouldn't have accepted you."

I smiled and quietly thanked him for the compliment, but then sighed and continued in a more confident tone. "I suppose that's true, and they did offer me a partial scholarship which covered my tuition and cost of books, but I think my feeling uncomfortable has more to do with the environment I find myself in, these surroundings are completely new to me."

"I'm going to assume you don't literally mean the actually environment."

I nodded. "You mean the college itself. The 'ostentatious atmosphere'."

"Yeah."

"Where are you from?" Edward asked as we turned down another path.

"Phoenix."

"Aren't you a little pale for Phoenix?"

I took my hand from my pocket and studied my skin. "No paler than you." I said. Edward took his hand from his pocket and put it out next to mine. "But you have a good reason. It's all cloud cover in this part of the country."

"You don't like being in the sun much, do you?" He asked sticking his hand back in his pocket to protect it from the cold. I did the same.

"Not particularly, no." I admitted with a light laugh. We walked in silence for a moment or two before he asked his next question.

"So what are you majoring in?"

"Biology. You?" I asked returning the question.

"Same. You're not pre-med, are you, cause that would just be weird."

"No, definitely not. Hospitals scare the crap out of me. That and I think my squeamishness around blood puts me far from that category."

"Yeah, I suppose it does." Edward chuckled.

"Why, are you pre-med?" I asked, probing him for a little more information. I was honestly curious. I actually wanted to get to know him.

"I guess so. I mean… All right, let me give you a little background information first. My father, Carlisle, is a very well known doctor where my family is from."

"Where are you from?"

"New Hampshire, so I didn't have to travel as far to get here as you did." He teased, smiling at me again. I felt my heartbeat accelerate and my breath catch again. "And he's hoping that at least one of us will follow in his footsteps. Well, from an early age we all knew it wasn't going to be my sister Alice. She's a year younger than me, and she may or may not be here next year. She wants to be a photographer and there are so many better schools out there for her to study art in, but… Well, the decision is hers. But anyway, she was always very creative as a child and so my mother and father knew right away that Alice was not going to grow and be up a doctor.

"My older brother, Emmett, you met him briefly back there, has yet to declare a major, and only in recent years has it been known that neither will he be studying to be a doctor. So I've graciously taken it upon myself to at least major in a science that can be considered pre-med and make the effort, and if I decide to go down that path I will."

"If you do, do you have any idea what kind of practice you would to be in?"

"Not a clue, but that's what rotations are for, right? Get a little taste of everything, and then pick one and start your residency. If I do decide to become a doctor and I really cram everything together, and I mean cram, Bella, then I might be able to get my medical degree by the time I'm twenty-five, twenty-six."

"How old was your father when he got his?"

"Twenty-four, but he graduated high school earlier and doubled up on classes over the summers in med school. He's very devoted to his job, and he's not forcing it on any of us, he would just like to keep the tradition going. Every generation in my family for the last seventy years has had one child become a doctor."

"Kind of like how all of you attend this college, right?"

Edward sighed as he thought about that for a moment, wording the answer in his head. "Sort of, I mean, Carlisle and Esme, my mother, didn't force that on any of us either. It's not really so much a tradition anymore, but rather an honor to the college for our family to keep coming here. And I really like this part of this country, I love the weather and watching the leaves change color each fall. Emmett only came here because his girlfriend got accepted. And if Alice comes here it'll only be because her boyfriend, Jasper whose actually Rose's younger brother, decides to go here, too."

I thought about all of that for a minute as we walked along the edge of the woods, my eyes studying the buttery yellow glow of the lamps that illuminated our way along the sidewalk.

"So why did you pick a biology major? What do you want to do with it?" Edward asked me.

"No clue. I picked it because it was my best subject in high school. I don't know yet what I want to do with it."

"That's a pretty flimsy reason."

"Well, it's not the only reason behind my choice. Having a biology major leaves a lot of doors open for you, I mean it's such a broad major." I explained. "You can choose from so many different opportunities. And I was thinking of maybe double majoring, or at least minoring in something else."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." Edward admitted quietly, seeing my logic. "So what other classes are you taking besides chemistry?"

"Uh, zoology, psychology and history."

"How did you get into zoology? Isn't a prerequisite for that course, Bio 102?"

"Yeah it is, but I took AP biology in high school and got a four out of five on the AP exam, so that gave me eight college credits and had them transferred here so I wound up being able to skip 101 and 102 completely and just go right into zoology."

"That's impressive."

"Thanks." I smiled shyly at him and he smiled back.

"Which zoology are you taking?"

"Invert now and vertebrate in the spring. I wanted to get my career courses out of the way first so later all I have to focus on are my core, socials, and humanities."

"Wise, I suppose. I should have probably thought of that, then I wouldn't have signed for this stupid computers course I'm taking just to fill a slot and get an easy A."

I laughed quietly to myself and Edward joined in, his laugh sounding like music as well. Everything about him was just so surreal that I caught myself staring at him just to make sure he was actually there. Actually tangible. My stomach made a protesting sound at that moment and looked up at Edward, embarrassment written clearly on my face.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"Don't be, we're all human. Actually," Edward glanced at his watch and then looked back at me. "I'm getting hungry, too. Would you like to join me for dinner, just the two of us? I want to continue this conversation, I want to get to know you more."

I was at a loss for words. Was he serious? "Ok." I said in a shaky breath.

Edward chuckled at my speechlessness and threw a friendly arm over my shoulders as he walked us back in the direction of the college, and blessedly, the dining halls.


	5. Families

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 5: Families

"What are you in the mood for?" Edward asked as he held the door open for me and we walked into the dining hall.

"Um…" I looked around for a moment. "Pasta?" I said eyeing the pasta toss station.

"Ladies first." Edward said his gentlemanly manner flawless. I lead the way over and we got on the short line. I got fettuccini alfredo with garlic, chicken, and red, orange, and green peppers. Edward got spaghetti with green peppers and marinara. We waited while our meals were tossed together in the small pans and then topped with their respective sauces.

Edward handed me my bowl and as we walked over to the checkout I made an attempt to dig my student card from my pocket. "Please, I've got this." Edward said smirking at me. "Don't waste your meals, Bella." Edward pulled his wallet out and handed the cashier a folded ten.

"Thank you." I said quietly as we walked toward the tables, stopping to grab forks along the way.

"It's my pleasure" He said smiling at me. I felt my knees go a little weak. "You want to sit in the corner?"

"Why the corner?"

"Cause no one is behind you in a corner. And I get the feeling that you prefer being in the corner."

I bowed my head to hide my embarrassment, but grinned. "Are you sure I'm difficult for you to read?"

"Yes." Edward said. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back in when I sat down. "Your facial expressions say one thing, but your body language says something completely different."

We ate in silence for a few minutes, wanting to enjoy our food while it was hot. Edward had grabbed two water bottles for us and I sipped mine slowly.

"So tell me about your family." He said when we were both about halfway through our meals.

"I let out a loud, long breath. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Start with your parents."

I glanced up at Edward, hoping he caught the hesitancy in my eyes. "My parents…" I said slowly, a little pessimistically. "Ok. My parents, Charlie and Renee, married right out of high school, and I came along a year later. My mom lives in Phoenix."

"They're divorced?" Edward asked apologetically before I could finish my sentence.

"Yeah." I breathed. "They split up when I was three. My dad lives in Washington State. He's the police chief in his town."

"So you remember the split at all?"

I folded my arms on the table and looked at him. "No. That's why they spilt up when I was young. They didn't want me to have memories traumatizing me for the rest of my life. They don't regret having me. They both love me very much. The only memory I do have is sitting on my parent's bed in my dad's house and watching my mom pack suitcases. But it's really fuzzy. Later in life when I found out what that memory meant, I didn't tell my mom that I had it. It would break her heart to know that I did. Neither one of them want me to feel any kind of guilt from their split."

"So you?" Edward asked his eyes soft. "Feel any guilt, I mean?"

"No, because I know it wasn't my fault. They weren't expecting me to happen so soon, but they don't regret it. However, me along so quickly kind of destroyed the passion between them. My dad started working extra long hours at the station because he needed to support three people, and because of that, my mom was always home alone with me. It couldn't be helped, and was it unpredictable." I shrugged. "I spent time with Charlie during the summers for years, but this past summer was the first time I had seen him since I was fifteen."

"How old are you?"

"I turned nineteen on September thirteenth."

"Happy belated." Edward smiled at me.

"Thank you." I returned his smile. "When's your birthday?"

"I turned nineteen on June twentieth."

"Happy very belated." I smirked.

"Thank you." Edward beamed in return. We finished the last of our pasta and pushed the bowls away. "So do you have any siblings?" Edward asked sipping his water.

"No, only child. But I've often wished I had an older brother. I have a friend in Forks that I sort of grew up with. We got to know each other over the years I went up there to visit Charlie. He's been like a brother, but he's a few younger than me. He's a sophomore in high school this year. He's so tall though, so he could be an older to me if we were related. Great guy, great sense of humor and very serious."

"Ever date him?"

"Jacob? No, it would have been too weird. I love him like a brother, and he loves me like one of his sisters. He has two older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. I've only met them once or twice, but they're really cool."

"Tell me about your mom." Edward probed in a polite tone sipping his water again.

"Renee remarried a few years ago. Phil is really good for her, keeps her grounded. She's very erratic, but very loving. She needs someone like Phil to keep her level-headed. He's plays baseball for a living, only minor league, but enough to support him and Renee. Um… My mom doesn't work right now. She's had sporadic jobs over the years here and there. she's currently a book worm, so she spends all of her free time reading any new novel that comes out. She goes from hobby to hobby, so…" I shrugged my shoulders again and smiled as I sipped a little more water.

"What about your family?" I asked.

"Well, you met Emmett, and I've told you a little bit about him and Carlisle…" Edward paused for a moment, studying me while he decided which member of his family to talk about next. "Esme," he said taking a breath, "my mother, is a little old-fashioned in her tastes. She is very much a mother hen, but she doesn't overprotect her chicks. She lets us make our own mistakes and learn from them."

"Like a good parent should." I smiled at him.

"Yes." He returned it. "My younger sister, Alice, is shorter than you, with hair just like yours only much shorter and just a touch darker."

"So she looks more like Emmett."

"Yes. Of the three of us I'm the only one who looks like our parents. I have Esme's hair and Carlisle's face. If you put Alice and Emmett next to each other you can tell they're related, but throw me in as the middle child, you'd never guess we're all blood siblings."

"You're all one year apart?"

"Almost. Alice is a year and a couple months younger than me, but still just one year behind me in school."

I nodded processing all this information. I could tell from the way he spoke about everyone his family was very close and very loving. "And she's dating Rosalie's younger brother?"

"Yeah, Jasper is very down-to-Earth, which is very good for Alice, because she always has her head in the clouds." Edward ended with a light laugh and I joined him. "You would like Alice a lot." Edward continued the smile still on his face. "she's a real girly-girl. Loves to go shopping and have a girls' night out with her friends. I think you two would get along very well if you met her."

"I want to, she sounds like a lot of fun to be with and hang out with."

Edward chuckled and smiled once more. "Yeah, and she can throw one hell of a party. She's already planning Rosalie's bridal shower."

"Oh, are she and Emmett engaged?" I asked, I hadn't noticed a ring on Rosalie's finger earlier this evening.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if they are by this time next year. They're very serious about each other and are very much in love."

"Are they sleeping together? Oh, that's none of my business, I'm sorry." I covered my mouth with my hand in embarrassment.

Edward held up a hand smiling. "No, no it's all right. Yes, they are. They're very flagrant about their relationship but they're responsible adults. They met here last year. A mutual friend introduced them at a party and they hit it off from there."

Edward paused and sipped his water again. "They didn't start sleeping together right away. They waited a few months until they told my parents and hers that they were dating. Rosalie has an off campus apartment to herself that I wish they spent the weekends in instead of the dorm room I share with Emmett."

I felt my eyes pop open in shock and surprise. "They don't- Not with you in the room?"

"They try not to, but when I'm in there trying to study and they show up out of nowhere with no intentions of leaving, I do my best to ignore them. Just put my ear buds in and blast the music. But they respect the fact that I was in the room first, and what I'm trying to do, and that I have as much right to be in there so they try and be as quiet as possible."

"And that doesn't embarrass you?" I asked.

"Like I said, put the ear buds in and turn the volume all the way up. Beethoven's Ninth gets sufficiently loud enough."

I laughed out loud to myself. Having taken ballet briefly as a child and being raised by a mother with a sophisticated taste in music, I knew he was right. But I laughed because the Ninth Symphony was so oddly appropriate for drowning out what Edward had to when you thought of the music.

"Can I walk you back to your dorm?" He asked after a few moments of comfortable silence passed between us.

"Right now? Sure. Um, are you sure it's not our of your way?" I asked as we stood.

"Even if it is, I will gladly go out of my way just to have the pleasure of your company that much longer."

I felt myself blush fiercely and bowed my head. I felt Edward's finger under my chin and raise my face. "Your blush is so lovely against your skin, don't hide it." He said softly.

I smiled shyly and allowed him to take my bowl from my hands. He dropped them off by the trash on our way out, holding the door open for me once more. Our conversation on the way back to the dorm consisted of a discussion of the music we both enjoyed and I learned that Edward played the piano.

"I compose my own music from time to time as well."

"Really? How long have you been playing?"

"I started taking lessons when I was ten and I've been playing since. Going into my freshman year of high school my parents bought this grand piano. Esme plays as well, but the piano was really for me. For years I'd been playing the one at the school I attended and they decided that it was time for me to have my own."

"Wow. I'd like to hear you play some time."

Edward looked down at me and smiled proudly. "I'd be honored to play for you, Bella."

We arrived at my dorm building and I pulled my student card out to swipe so I could get in and saw Edward pull his out as well. "This is your dorm, too?" I asked, surprise and delight only too evident in my tone and smile.

"Apparently." Edward smiled, chuckling. He held the door open for me and we swiped our cards as we walked through the turnstiles. "So, may I walk you to your room as well?"

"Sure. I'm on the third floor."

"Ha." Edward laughed shortly. He reached out and punched the call button for the elevator.

"What? Don't tell me you're on the third floor, too?" I laughed as we stepped inside. Edward beat me to the button with the '3' on it.

"Yup." He smiled. "3A."

"This is too ironic."

"And convenient." Edward glanced down at me and smirked. We got off on the third floor and I lead the way to my room, Edward at my side. The door to the room was ajar and I heard Jessica inside talking on her cell phone.

"Thank you for walking me to my door." I said looking up at Edward. "It was very kind of you."

"Thank you for allowing me to do so. I truly enjoyed it, and tonight. I would very much like to do it again."

I smiled, embarrassed by how polite he was being. No man could possibly be this decent. Edward reached down and took my hand raising it to his mouth and kissed the back of it lightly. The blush on my cheeks became fierce and I felt it creeping up into my scalp.

"I hope you have sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning in lab. Actually, why don't we walk there together? Maybe grab some lunch after?"

"Sure. I'd like that." I was breathless at this point.

Edward smiled and kissed my hand, which he was still holding, again. "Excellent. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bright and early." I said.

"Bright and early." He promised, his eyes shining. We traded shy smiles and he dropped my hand. "Good night, Bella." He said as he walked down the hall to his room.

"Good night, Edward." He waved to me with one hand and I raised mine in response, a small grin on my face. I waited until he disappeared behind his door before letting out a breath. Had that all really just happened? I tried to shrug off the flutter in my stomach as nerves for tomorrow's quiz, but I knew it wasn't.

I didn't recognize this feeling I was having. It felt like nerves, but the fear that normally accompanied it was not there. It had been replaced by something fuzzier. Something that, when I thought of the way Edward had held my hand and how his lips had felt against my skin, smooth and full and perfect. Something that made my heart skip a few a beats and feel… Warmer.


	6. Study Group

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 6: Study Group

"So tell me about this girl." Emmett said pawing through his clothes on the floor looking for something. "She's in your chemistry lab, right?"

"Yeah. Her name is Bella. She's from Phoenix. She's got a really great personality." I said flipping through my physics notes. "She's smart, witty, funny, beautiful. She's… amazing, actually."

"Sounds like you're in love." Emmett said glancing up at me and waggling his eyebrows.

"I'm not." I said shaking my head and getting up from my desk. "I'm just answering your question." I started stuffing my books and notebooks into a bag for later today.

"Sure, Ed. But judging from the tone in your voice, it sounds like love."

"It's not, Em, all right. Drop it."

Emmett stood up dumping a pile of clothes on his bed, his search becoming desperate. "Do you like her?" He asked.

I sat down on my bed folding my hands. "Yeah, I do. But as a friend." I held my hands up in defense.

Emmett glanced at me over his shoulder. "Uh huh, sure." He teased. "If you like her ask her out on a date. A real date, not lunch or dinner or that bullshit, a real date."

"Like, let's get a cup of coffee or something like that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Something like that yeah, to start off with."

I sighed heavily. "Easier said than done, Em."

"How hard can it be?" Emmett asked. "Aha! Found it!" He exclaimed excitedly. He held up his IPod grinning triumphantly "Now I just need the buds."

I sighed again and got off my bed and walked over to Emmett's desk grabbing the white ear buds from beside his laptop and tossed them at him. "You should really clean your shit up, Emmett. I'm starting to have a hard time finding my own stuff."

"Don't leave it lying around and it won't be so hard to find."

"Hey, I have to share this room with you until May. I have as much right to leave my stuff lying around as you do, but you should at least have the brotherly decency to not leave your dirty, manky gym clothes lying around." I grabbed up a t-shirt and tossed it at him, the shirt hitting him in the face. "They smell. Clean them."

"You know what I'll make you a deal." Emmett said picking his clothes up and tossing them in a hamper. "You ask Bella out on a real date, and I'll clean the whole dorm room. Floor to ceiling. And I'll do my laundry."

I stared at Emmett for a moment, hands on my hips seriously thinking this over. "All right." I said throwing my hands up in the air. "But you and Rosalie have to sleep at her apartment the next two weekends as well so I can study for midterms."

"Done." Emmett said holding out his hand. I thought a moment longer and then reached out and took it, shaking it firmly. I stared him in the eye for a moment, and then walked over to my desk to grab my cell phone and left the dorm room slamming the door, Emmett's booming laugh following me out.

Once safely out in the hall I backed myself into a corner and flipped my phone open dialing the number I had memorized by heart. I knew Bella was just getting out of her history lecture, and if I was lucky the volume on her phone was turned up by now.

"Hello there." Her sweet voice answered after two rings.

"Hi, Bella. I didn't know if you would be out of lecture yet, I wanted to call you and ask you… Um… Something." I started talking extremely fast but slowed significantly at the end.

"What's got you all flustered?"

"The question I want to ask you."

"And what would that be, Edward Cullen?"

I turned sharply at the sound of Bella's voice behind me and felt the wide smile break across my face. Bella flipped her phone shut and placed it in her pocket. I did the same and watched as she walked over to me.

"Hi." She said her tone even.

"Hey." I was struck speechless for a moment as I took her in. She was wearing jeans that fit her perfectly and a blue t-shirt that complemented her complexion so well, beautiful was an understatement. "You… uh, look very nice." Her hair looked much darker brown in comparison to how pale the t-shirt made her skin look.

"Thanks. So what is it you want to ask me?" She said stopping in front of me and crossing her arms.

"Uh…" I stumbled over my thoughts for a moment as I tried to formulate the question in my mind. "Well, I was wondering if maybe you would like to get some coffee with me, right now. There's this little coffee shop on campus and I didn't know if you were aware of it."

"I wasn't."

"So, would you like to? Get some coffee with me, I mean. They have sandwiches and salads. We could have lunch, too, if you like?"

"Are you asking me out, or is this just another lunch between friends?" A small smile formed on Bella's face as she asked this, and I could tell she knew the answer to her question already. Her quick mind did nothing to help my nerves.

"I'm asking you out, Bella." I confirmed. "On a real date."

"Right now?" She asked, her smile still not fading.

"Yeah." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"I am a little hungry." She said quietly, turning. She started walking away slowly, obviously waiting for me to follow her. She looked back, her expression mock confusion, but there was a hint of amusement in it. "Aren't you coming?"She asked sarcastically.

I couldn't wipe the wide grin off my face as I walked over to her, the smile only growing broader as she slipped her arm into mine.

~*~*~*~*

The fact that we were both in agreement of this being an official date changed nothing about the atmosphere around us as we ate and talked over the next hour. It was still light and comfortable, natural, like it had always been. An effortless friendship. We both bitched about midterms, about how our professors were still piling on new material with the exams only a week and a half away. I tried explaining the basics of physics to her, but Bella just sighed shaking her head and shrugged at me.

"I honestly have no conception of what you're talking about. Physics was the one class I did not take in high school."

"Wise decision on your part."

"I thought so at the time."

We shared a light laugh and Bella finished the last of her lunch. "This wasn't as tense as I thought it would be." She said as we dumped our trash on the way out. I offered to carry her bag as we headed back for the dorm.

"No it wasn't." I agreed. I reached down and looked at her hand for a moment, but thought better of it and looked at her smiling. It had been such a perfect afternoon so far, and I knew Bella was the shy type that didn't respond well to too much emotion at once. It frightened her, and I didn't want to push my luck.

"I am so dreading this chemistry midterm." Bella sighed, obviously exasperated.

"I have an idea for that." I said.

Bella turned and smiled up at me. "And what would that be?"

"Why don't we study together, tomorrow and the day after? We can tutor each other."

Bella laughed. "Why the hell didn't we think of this before?"

I joined in her happy laughter. "I don't know, probably because we didn't have a reason to before."

"I suppose you're right. Uh… sure, yeah. Actually I need your help."

"So, study date tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly, cautiously. I threw 'date' in there for fun, but I actually meant it.

"My dorm or yours?"

"Yours is probably going to be quieter."

"Fair point." Bella stopped and turned to look at me. "Ok, it's a date." She said with a smile, her tone teasing. I knew she was serious, though. About both the studying, and the 'date'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

~*~*~*~*

I stood at my closet door the next morning yawning hugely, the most exhausted I'd ever been in my life. Both Jessica and I had been up the night before till five studying. Her reviewing biology, me zoology. At one point our notes correlated so we began quizzing each other. We only managed to stay up so late, or early, because Jessica had bought a case of energy drinks for midterms and we just kept going through can after can last night. I think I had five, Jessica had more.

I continued going through my shirts looking for something to pull on. I was already dressed in sweats and socks but I had my robe on over my bra. A hot shower had done nothing to help me this morning. Jessica was just finishing brushing her hair as I yawned again and yanked a cream thermal shirt off a hanger. I discarded my robe and pulled the shirt, fixing the long sleeves so they covered my hands for the most part and then straightened the shirt itself. A sharp tap on the door made us both jump and Jessica threw her brush down on her bed and walked over to open the door.

"Hi, Edward." She said. The surprise in her tone was nearly masked the exhaustion.

Edward? Oh shit, that's right! I thought to myself shaking my head. Nice job, Bella. He's going to really be attracted to these circles under my eyes and my mussed hair.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Jessica ask as I quickly yanked my brush through the snarl of curls at the back of my neck. I pulled my collarbone length hair up into a messy knot at the back of my head and quickly checked my face in the mirror.

"Bella and I have a study date today. Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here. I don't know how coherent she is." Jessica said pulling the door open all the way.

Edward walked in and smiled at me where I was sitting at my desk. I had my chemistry text open in front of me and I was pretending to highlight. My notebooks cluttered the bed along with my other texts. Jessica stopped and stood in the middle of the room for a moment glancing from Edward to me and back to Edward.

"So, I herd the word 'date', right?"

"Study date, Jess, nothing serious." I looked quickly to Edward to see if I had offended him, but he was trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

"But still, 'date'. Should I leave?"

"No, you can stay." Edward said politely. "We can all study together."

"Actually, I think I'm meeting Mike for the same reason today." Jessica said quickly, winking at me. I shot daggers at her and prayed Edward didn't notice. "Right now in fact." Jessica continued glancing too enthusiastically at her watch. She grabbed her bags and waved as she walked out. "Have fun." She said shutting the door behind her.

Edward turned to face me after saying goodbye to Jessica and started laughing. I joined lightly for a moment, still too tired to do anything that required physical effort. "Sorry about that." I said. "She couldn't be more obvious about the situation, huh?"

"I'd say so." Edward smiled at me again. "You look amazing."

"No I don't." I argued. "I look like hell. Did you happen to not notice these?" I pointed to the circles under my eyes.

"Nope, I don't see anything, just how incredible you look this morning."

I blushed fiercely and bowed my head for a moment and then raised it, remembering that Edward liked how I looked when I blushed. I noticed the smile on his face grow just a little broader. I nodded toward my bed, indicating he could sit there. He pushed some of my notebooks out of the way and opened his chemistry notes. I noticed then that he had brought all of his class work with him.

"Where would you like to start?" He asked.

"Kinetics." I answered simply. I turned my text to the page I had dog-eared earlier and reached for my notebook on the bed. Edward handed it to me and we traded smiles again. I felt my knees go a little weak, as they usually did, and my breath caught in my throat. This happened every time he smiled at me, and I had no idea why.

"So you know that the kinetics of a chemical reaction are affected the reactants, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the constant in front is K."

"Right. Ok, give me the first order rate law."

I let out a breath and tried not to look at my book. "Rate equals k sub one times the quantity of A, or rate equals k sub one times the quantity of B."

"Very good. See, you can do this." Edward said encouragingly.

"Chemistry is not my thing. I need all the help I can get."

"Well, I'm more than willing to help you." Edward flashed me a small smile and we continued on for a while. After about two hours we took and break and he brought up a topic that made my stomach turn, suddenly turning me off from the wrap in front of me. Edward had run down to the dining hall to grab us lunch.

"There's a party the Friday that midterms end, it's kind of a Halloween slash end of exams celebration. Emmett normally would make me go in the hopes that I meet someone, but since I have," Edward gestured to me smiling, "I no longer am forced into going."

"So now you're going to try and force me into it, right?" I teased.

"No, I was going to ask you if you would like to come with me."

"As a date, date?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Edward said softly, the smile spilling over into his tone.

I sat there thinking for a moment. I didn't do parties, but I suppose going to one with Edward wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I could sneak that beer I've been craving. "Do we have to dress up?"

"It's encouraged, but we don't have to if you don't want to. Emmett and Rose are going as Antony and Cleopatra."

"That's appropriate for them. He's the right size, and she's just as vain."

Edward laughed out loud quietly and muffled it with a sip of his soda. "You're very perceptive."

"No, just observant." I sat in silence for another moment while I thought about it. I hated parties… But I really wanted to go with Edward. Oh just go, my internal voice told me. You'll wind up having a great time with him and you know it. And you know you want to go with him. You know you want to spend more time with him than you're allowing yourself to believe. I told my voice to mentally shut it. "All right." I said breathing out.

"Great."

"But no costumes."

Edward held his hands up in mock defeat. "I wouldn't force into that. I would never make you do something you don't want to do."

"But I suppose masks are all right." I said hesitantly. I smiled shyly at Edward and he returned. Then he got off the bed and walked over to me and bent down to place the softest kiss on my cheek. I felt my blood pool beneath the surface and my eyes shut as he lingered for a moment. I noticed for the first time how wonderful he smelled. How had I missed it all these weeks? Probably because I was still too caught up in the shock of him actually talking to me, and wanting to spend time with me.

But now I noticed it. It was sweet and musky at the same time. Like honey, lilac, and a natural male odor that smelled so good it couldn't be a bought fragrance. He smelled delicious. A moment later he pulled back. He'd only kissed me for a second, but it had felt such longer. When he looked down at me I noticed the sparkle in his impossible green eyes and I knew I had never seen a man more beautiful than this. I didn't deserve him. He was so far out of my league I didn't even know why I was trying.

"Ready to get back to work?" he asked, his tone low, but not seductive.

"Yes." I breathed, still intoxicated by his amazing scent, and I was sure he could hear how thick my voice was right now. But Edward just smiled at me and ran a hand through my hair. Then he kissed my forehead and went back over to my bed to sit down.

"So where were we?" he asked pleasantly.

I sighed to myself and folded the wax paper around the rest of my wrap to eat it later, and picked up my notebook.


	7. A Taste of What's to Come

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 7: A Taste of What's To Come

I noticed a pattern beginning to occur as soon as midterms were over. Time had flown up until the week before exams, and then slowed significantly the week of. Now that the torment was over time was flying again. It was Thanksgiving this weekend, which meant four days without seeing Bella. I wasn't dreading it but I wasn't looking forward to it either. Over the past month and a half I'd grown to very much enjoy Bella's company. I'd grown to look forward to our 8 AM lab together. I found myself actually looking forward to waking up early on Mondays simply because I was going to see Bella, and I knew she would have a smile for me. Even if I had had the shittiest weekend with no sleep, as soon as I saw Bella smile at me everything else faded away and there was only her.

She was flying home to Phoenix to spend the holiday with her mother and step-father, and there was the possibility that Charlie would fly down from Washington to join them.

"Not likely." Bella said Tuesday afternoon as we walked though the courtyard in front of the dorm building.

Some students were already leaving since they were done with classes this morning and had no evening classes like Bella and I did later. Rose, Emmett, and I were leaving tomorrow morning to drive to my parents' house, and would most likely arrive some time in the afternoon depending on traffic. Bella was leaving tomorrow morning as well on a five hour flight with no stopovers.

"Why isn't it likely?" I asked.

"Because he'll probably come up with some excuse that he'd already been invited to have dinner with someone else, Billy and Jacob most likely, just to avoid seeing Renee." Bella explained with a shrug.

"They still fight?" I asked slowly.

"No, they don't fight anymore. They just don't talk either. Charlie never really got over losing my mom. And to see her happy with Phil, even though he didn't lose her to him, would just break his heart. It would be nice to get the whole family together, but I doubt it'll happen."

"There's always Christmas." I said optimistically.

"That's true, but depending on how Thanksgiving goes, it will decide whether or not I go home for Christmas as well."

"Well, where are you going to spend Christmas if you don't go home?"

"Probably with Jessica."

I wanted to offer for her to come home with me, but I didn't know if she would go for it. I didn't want her to feel obligated and we were only friends anyway.

"So what's Thanksgiving like at your house?" Bella asked as we continued our walk.

"Nice, typically. Funnier actually since Jasper started spending the holidays with us. He and Emmett usually have wrestling match marathons in the backyard."

"Which Emmett wins, right?"

"Against Jasper, yes. Against me, not always."

Bella laughed out loud and the sound brought a huge smile to my face. Her eyes lit up when she smiled and they sparkled. Her whole face shone with jubilant brilliance.

"What else?" she asked, still laughing.

"Esme and I cook, Alice bakes, Carlisle likes to sit by the fireplace with one of his medical texts or journals, and last year Rose decorated the Christmas tree. She did such a good job in Esme's opinion that she'll probably ask her to do it again this year."

"Wow. The Christmas tree doesn't usually go up in my house until the week before Christmas and then comes down the week after."

"So what's Thanksgiving like with your family?"

"Well, I do most of the cooking. Renee tries to help but I usually just let her open the canned cranberry sauce and microwave the peas, after I set the microwave for her of course. It's not that she's not capable of anything else, she's just not that technologically literate. Phil typically watches the football game and if Charlie decides to join us I can see him going through a few beers with Phil and watching the game as well. And he probably rotate between that and hanging out in the kitchen with me and Renee. I could probably put him to work making the mashed potatoes. But that's only if he actually comes down."

Bella's tone grew a little sad and low as she finished telling me everything and I impulsively reached down and grabbed her hand, threading our fingers together. What I had meant to be a comforting gesture was interpreted as something else. Bella looked up at me and smiled softly, sighing as she closed the space between us laying her head against me shoulder.

It took me aback for a moment and I had to look over just to be sure she was actually doing it. I wasn't expecting that and it certainly did surprise me, but I had to admit to myself that I enjoyed it, far more than I should be allowed to. Bella and I were just friends. Yes we "dated" now, but that didn't make the relationship between us serious. Did it? I glanced down at our intertwined hands and then to Bella. She looked up at me and smiled softly again then snuggled her head against me once more.

It took a moment like this for me to reconsider my relationship with Bella. Did I really see her as just a friend? Or was she something more to me? And how did she feel about this moment? Was she having the same inner conflict that I was having? Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. And I would probably never know unless she told me. But I thought for a moment, as I squeezed Bella's hand just a little tighter, that maybe this relationship was turning into something more than just friends. Maybe, and I allowed myself a thought that I never expected myself to have, maybe I did love her. Maybe…

"Thank you, Edward." Bella said quietly as we came back up to the entrance of the dorm. We stopped and stood a little ways apart, our hands not separating.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being so kind." Bella then stood on her tiptoes and leaned up to kiss my cheek lightly. My skin burned for a moment where her lips had made contact and I felt my eyes widen in response. They settled back to their normal appearance as Bella pulled away.

"I…Uh…" I stammered for a moment, unable to formulate a coherent sentence or thought. "You're welcome." I smiled at her.

She returned it and we turned to walk inside, our fingers still laced. "What am I going to do without you for four days?"

"Technically three, but I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Will you call me?"

I looked down at Bella and flashed my crooked grin I knew she had come to love. "Absolutely." And the smile she returned to me literally took every breath in my body away.

~*~*~*~*~*

Around three the following afternoon Emmett, Rose, and I, (the two of them in the front and me in the back alone), found ourselves in the predicted holiday traffic. Emmett took the opportunity to try and rattle me cage a little about Bella. He turned in his seat and smirked at me.

"So, did you give her a goodbye kiss?" He teased, waggling his eyebrows. I reached forward and punched him in the shoulder.

"Bite me, Emmett, not literally of course. I'm not into incest." I retorted.

"Just answer the question."

"No."

"N, you won't answer, or no you didn't kiss her?"

"Pick one."

"Why you're even wasting your time with her is beyond me, Edward." Rosalie's chime-like voice said from the front passenger seat. "You can do so much better than her. What about m friend Tanya? You know she really likes you, Ed."

"I'm aware, Rose. Tanya made her feelings for me quite clear over the summer when tried to shove her hand down the front of my jeans."

"You know that's not what she meant. She was drunk." Rose said defensively.

"Yeah, sure, Rose." I said reaching forward and started digging through my backpack for a book. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't say things like that about Bella, ok?"

"But you deserve someone better."

"Rose, shut up." Emmett and I said together.

I saw Rosalie scowl and fold her arms across her chest. Emmett reached over and placed a hand on her knee. "I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean it. But Edward's right. Bella's who he wants, he loves her."

"I don't." I protested, not looking up from my book.

"Sure, Ed, sure. Then why were you two holding hands yesterday? And why was Bella getting all snuggly, hm?"

"Traffic's moving." I said looking out the window, avoiding the question. Emmett returned his eyes to the road and gently pushed down on the gas as the cars in front of us inched forward, but he didn't let me off the hook.

"You gonna answer the question?" he asked glancing in the rearview mirror. I flipped him off not looking up. "Fine, stay in denial. You'll realize it eventually, little brother. You'll wake up in the morning and it'll suddenly dawn on you that you're in love."

"Just watch the road, Emmett." I said. He didn't badger for the rest of the drive, which was only another hour, and I was thankful because I really didn't want to decapitate him in front of Rose. It wouldn't have been fair to her. I lingered at the car waiting for her and Em to head inside so he wouldn't be tempted to give me shit in front of mom and dad. But that just meant that I would walk in last and wind up on the receiving end of Esme's reserve of motherly affection.

"I'm so glad you're home, I think I've missed you the most, Edward." She cooed to me throwing her arms around me in a tight hug.

"I missed you, too, mom." I said back, smiling into her shoulder. "I'm glad to be home. Sharing a room with Emmett for an extended amount of time is more punishment than actual sharing." That evoked a quiet laugh from Esme and she hugged me again before disappearing into the kitchen. I took the opportunity to head upstairs and put my bags down before heading back down into the kitchen and the inevitable onslaught of Alice's twenty questions routine.

"So," Alice smirked at me, leaning forward on the large island in the middle of the kitchen. The impish smile on her face made it only too obvious what she was about to do. "Emmett tells me you have a girlfriend."

"He's lying, don't believe him. I'm surprised you haven't figured that out yet, Alice." I said starting to move a few things around. "That you shouldn't believe everything Emmett says. He's your older brother he's supposed to lie to you."

"Well then doesn't that apply to you as well, since you're also my older brother?"

"I don't count." I said picking up the knife Esme had left next to the cutting board for me and started chopping the celery and carrots she had left out as well.

"What do you mean you don't count?" Alice asked standing and walking around the island to stand next to me.

"I'm the middle child. I don't count. It's like I don't exist."

"Oh don't feed me that middle child bullshit, Ed, it's not going to work on me anymore, I'm not a kid."

"Yes you are." I laughed. Alice stuck her tongue out at me and picked up a few tiny bits of the vegetables and chucked them at me.

"Alice, there will be no throwing food in the kitchen. Especially the food I need for tomorrow." Esme said walking in. "And I don't think it's such a wise idea to irritate your brother when he has a knife in his hands."

I gestured to our mother with the knife I was holding. "You should listen to her, you might learn something useful."

Alice simply stuck her tongue out at me and then skipped away out of the kitchen, probably to find Jasper. Esme took her place next to me and collected the vegetables I had chopped before setting more down in front of me. She piled the raw celery and carrots into a bowl and covered them with plastic wrap. I knew she was waiting for the right moment before she would start her own interrogation of how my freshman year was going. I didn't dread Esme's questions as much as Alice's, she knew better than to probe. If I wanted to volunteer information, I would.

"So how's everything going?" she asked.

"All right so far. I aced all of my midterms, big surprise there, right?"

"At least you're somewhat modest about that. But I'm proud of you." Esme touched my shoulder in a motherly manner and smiled at me. She only came up to my shoulder, but when she was angry she could tower over you in her fury. But that didn't happen too often.

"How's dad?"

"Exhausted. He volunteered to be on call tomorrow, but they're giving him Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off in return, which is good. Jasper will be here through New Year's when he and Alice go on winter break, by the way."

"His parents don't care?"

"His parents won't notice. They're too busy fussing over Rose and Emmett right now. They're getting a little impatient with that fact that the two of them aren't engaged yet."

I shook my head in disbelief. "They're twenty-years-old. How can her parents expect her to be engaged already?"

Esme piled more raw vegetables into the bowl and pulled the plastic wrap over them again. She placed a dozen potatoes down in front of me already peeled. "That's what I told them. That Emmett and Rose are still young they're still just starting out. They need more time together. Yes, they want to get engaged, they want to spend their lives together, but they're just not ready to take the next the step yet."

"That sounds reasonable. What did Rose's parents say to that?"

"Well, her father agrees with me, her mother not so much. She's pushing this whole ideal that if they don't get engaged soon they're going to wind up thinking the whole matter over too thoroughly and wind up separating."

I shook my head and continued quartering the potatoes. "That's not going to happen."

"That's what I told her. She doesn't seem to believe me."

"Well," I sighed, "That's her problem. I will say this, though it's not fair that she's pressuring Rose like this. She's already high-strung enough she doesn't need her mother adding to it. It's only Thanksgiving and already Rose is freaking out."

"I know," Esme sighed. "I saw it on her face when she and Emmett walked in. I think they went out side to talk about it."

"That's good. They need to do that more often." I sighed and then smiled to myself for a moment.

"What is it?" Esme asked, catching my small smirk.

"Nothing, just remembering something a friend told me."

"Which friend is this?"

"Just someone from college, mom."

"Is this the girl Emmett was telling me about?"

I put my knife down and stared at her, and then looked over shoulder. "He told you, too?"

"What's her name?" Esme asked innocently.

"Isabella, but she prefers Bella."

"Bella… That's a beautiful name."

"She's a beautiful person." I said quietly, starting to cut the potatoes again. I caught the doe-eyed look Esme was giving me and quickly corrected myself. "I mean, she has a lovely personality."

"I'm sure. Do you have a picture of her?"

"Yeah, hang on." I sighed, feigning my frustration. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. The background was a picture of the two of us that I had taken at the Halloween party we had gone too. We were both making stupid faces since at the time we had both been a little buzzed, but the picture looked natural and not like we had been drinking. Esme took my phone and looked at the picture for a moment.

"She's lovely, Edward." She said handing me my phone back. I shoved it back in my pocket. "Are you two serious?"

"They're very serious." Emmett said walking into the kitchen. His face was red from being in the snow, and he grinned sarcastically at me.

"We're not that serious." I said defensively.

"Hey, you finally admit something about her. He's in love, did he tell you that?" Emmett asked glancing to Esme. He grabbed a banana out of the bowl on the island.

"I'm not in love!" I protested loudly. "I just… Really like her."

"Hey, look, I got him to admit something else." Emmett exclaimed peeling the fruit. He ate the banana in three bites and then opened the window over the sink and chucked the peel out.

"Emmett!" Esme screeched at him. We heard Jasper protesting outside through the open window and something about when Emmett came back outside he was going to know what dirt and snow mixed together tasted like. I could Alice twinkling laugh and then she yelped in protest as well.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jasper just pushed them both down into the snow." Emmett said as he observed the blissful couple. "They're so perfect for each other." He said, and then turned to me, "Just like you and Bella."

"I swear, if you say one more thing about my relationship status with Bella this knife is going…"

"Edward, stop."

I looked up to see Carlisle walking in and take his scarf off and hang it on the coat rack by the door. He placed his coat over it and left his work case and doctor's bag at the base of the stand. Then he walked into the kitchen and kissed Esme in greeting.

"Emmett, stop antagonizing your brother." He reprimanded gently. Carlisle wasn't one to lose his temper either. "This is supposed to be a happy family holiday. I don't really feel like having to clean blood up off the counter again this year."

"That was not my fault." I said scooping up the quartered potatoes and placing them in a separate bowl for Esme to cover. "If Emmett hadn't been standing behind me when I was using the Mandolin, and hadn't scared me I wouldn't have sliced off a chunk of my finger."

"I didn't blame you, Edward. But my point is I don't want to have to continue my work here. It's bad enough at the hospital."

"I thought you love your job?" Emmett asked as he rifled through the cabinets looking for something else to eat.

As she walked past Esme smacked his hand away and scolded him about destroying his appetite. "I do love my job, Emmett. It's the second most important thing to me in my life, saving other people's lives. First is my family, and that includes those who haven't yet joined it."

"Like Edward's girlfriend."

I lost my temper for a moment and chucked a piece of potato at Emmett's forehead. "You gotta work on your aim, bro." Emmett said catching it and tossing it in the sink. "That wasn't even close."

"You have a girlfriend, son?" Carlisle asked, sounding just a little surprised.

"No, she's just my friend." I said, repeating my protest for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Whom he dates." Emmett continued.

"I thought I told you to stop antagonizing him, Emmett."

"Yeah, butt out, Em." I said, and I raised the knife in my hand in a mock threat. "Look, can we talk about this another time, like I don't know, never?" I said sarcastically, looking around the kitchen.

"Edward, if you're serious about this girl, we should talk about it." Carlisle said. "But privately."

"Whatever." I said glumly. I glanced at Esme who was smiling and shaking her head at me. "Fine, we'll talk about it later, but just you two." I said looking from Esme to Carlisle, "and definitely not you." I glared at Emmett, who held his hands up in defeat.

"So long as you finally admit to yourself that you're in love. I didn't say today." Emmett added quickly as I reached for something else to throw at him. "Just eventually."

I sighed keeping my eyes on my current task of slicing tiny frozen cranberries that Alice would use to bake bread with and Esme would use for the cranberry sauce tomorrow. I let my mind wander as Esme, Carlisle and Emmett began a new conversation that involved him and Rosalie and was thankful that none of them asked me questions.

My thoughts drifted to Bella and I wondered idly how her holiday was going so far. I wondered if her father had decided to come down from Washington. I would call her tomorrow like I promised and I know all of my questions would be answered. I looked forward to hearing her voice, to regaining my sanity at the sound of it. I wanted to hear her laugh and know that everything with her was all right.

Honestly, I just wanted to talk to Bella. I missed her.


	8. Deciding Factor

A/N:I take no credit for the lyrics in this chapter to the songs "Good Enough" and "Snow White Queen", and give all credit to my favorite band Evanescence, because they absolutely deserve it for writing such wonderful and inspirational music.

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 8: Deciding Factor

"… Drink up sweet decadence I can't say no to you And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind I can't say no to you Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely Now I can't let go of this dream can't believe that I feel good enough I feel good enough It's been such a long time coming but I feel good And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall pour real life down on me Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough Am I good enough for you to love me too? So take care what you ask of me cause I can't say no"

I lay there on my bed singing along absentmindedly although paying close attention to the song. I studied my hand that I was holding above my face remembering how it felt when Edward laced his fingers through mine. It had been the most wonderful feeling I had ever known. Nothing had ever felt so right. I shut my eyes as the song reached its crescendo and focused on the image of Edward's beautiful, angelic face behind my lids. I kept them shut for the remainder of the song and opened them as it ended, feeling a tear slip free.

I sat up immediately wiping the stray moisture away and gabbed the remote for my stereo where it lay at the foot of my bed and paused the music before the CD could repeat itself. I wiped another tear away scolding myself. Not a moment later there was a loud knock on my bedroom door.

"Bella, come on, dinner's ready." Charlie's gruff voice called. He had decided to join us down here after all for the holiday and would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. We had spent yesterday walking around the city and catching up. I filled him in on how I was doing and told him stories that managed to evoke a smile, which made me feel good. What surprised me however, was his mood around Renee when she and Phil were together. Charlie wasn't at all disheartened, and in fact was remaining in very good spirits.

"Don't call her yet. Dinner won't be ready for another twenty minutes." I heard Renee say outside my door.

"It's gonna take her those twenty minutes just to get to the table. I'm giving her fair warning."

"Let her be for now, she's been cooking all day, she needs a little rest."

I sat there on my bed shaking my head at the two of them. It was as if nothing had been lost. Sometimes I wished it hadn't. They were both such great parents and they obviously wanted to remain friends, but life had taken its separate courses with them and they were both happy with the choices they had made, or at least they appeared to be. I knew Renee was blissfully happy, and I had inherited the ability to put on a good façade from Charlie.

I threw myself back down on my bed calling to them that I would be out in twenty minutes when dinner was officially on the table. I threw in a quick lie that I had a headache and was trying to make it go away. It was sort of true, I had an ache, but it wasn't in my head. I shut my eyes and once more Edward's face swam into view. I reached for my remote and turned the music back on skipping to a new song. I lay there for a minute letting the song play through and sang along once it got to the part I liked most.

"…I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep. You belong to me my snow white queen there's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over soon I know you'll see you're just like me don't scream anymore my love, cause all I want is you I can't save your life though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides…"

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and reach for it flipping it open without checking to see who it was, turning the volume down at the same time.

"Could your music be any louder?" Edward teased before I had a chance to greet him.

"Hey," I breathed. As soon as I heard his voice the ache in my heart went away and was replaced by a flutter. Since when did I feel that? "Sorry, trying to drown out some thoughts."

"What kind of thoughts?" Edward asked pleasantly.

"Just stupid stuff. Charlie's here and he grumbles a lot to me about never calling him." That wasn't true, but I didn't have the guts to tell Edward I was thinking about him and trying not to at the same time.

"That's good. I know you wanted to have your whole family together."

"Yeah, it's nice. He's actually in a really good mood, I'm surprised. So, did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, a couple hours ago. Two hour time difference, remember?"

"Right," I sighed. "Forgot. It's six something on the coast right now, isn't it?"

"Six-thirty-two." Edward said matter-of-factly, he was probably looking at a clock. I heard him sigh and then he said three words that made my heart stop. "I miss you."

I was silent for a moment as I tried to block out the ringing in my ears and form a response. "I miss you, too, Edward." I smacked myself on the forehead as soon as the words were out of my mouth. Nice job, Bella, why don't you just throw yourself at his feet while you're at it?

"We're gonna have to go out when we get back. I have some funny stories for you."

"Tell them to me now." I said, reclining back on my bed.

"Something tells me you'll be having dinner soon."

"So," I said, pretending to sigh impatiently. "I can go grab some food and eat in my room."

"No, Bella, you will go eat with your family like a good girl."

"Are you patronizing me, Edward Cullen?"

"A little bit, yeah." Edward chuckled on the other line and I joined in. "So, are you having all the traditional food?"

"Yeah. Turkey, potatoes, stuffing, cranberries… Among other things. Same for you I assume."

"Yeah, except this year Esme made everything from scratch. She's got this inkling that the holidays this year are going to be exceptionally… Well, she just feels that something is going to happen and she's trying to reinforce all that good karma or Zen or whatever."

I giggled quietly. I never giggled. Geez, there was a lot of things I was doing nowadays that I never did before. A lot of things I was feeling too. And I knew that all of it stemmed from one person, that he was the reason why my heart was doing this flip-flopping dance every time I heard him laugh, let alone heard his voice.

"I bet that was nice." I said quietly.

"It was it was nice having everyone here. Rose didn't bitch too much, so I don't have that expected migraine right now, which is also nice."

"Bella!" I heard Renee call. "Dinner."

"Just a minute." I called back. "Sorry." I said to Edward.

"Need to go?"

"Yeah… Unfortunately. I wish I didn't have to. I want to talk to you."

I heard Edward chuckle and my heart soared. Damn, how is he producing all of these emotions in me? What is it?

You're in love, that little voice in my head whispered. Shut up, I snapped at it mentally.

"I want to talk to you, too, Bella. How about I call you again tomorrow?"

"Ok, but I'll be out extremely early with my mom. She's a Black Friday junkie. She does about ninety percent of her Christmas shopping on Black Friday."

"That's fine. I actually promised Alice I would go out with her this year. Jasper isn't brave enough after what happened last year, and Rose is going as well, so of course Emmett is coming along. I'll call you in the afternoon."

"Yeah, just keep that time difference in mind." I said teasingly.

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Bella."

"I can't wait."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut and placed it on my nightstand. I took a minute in an attempt to calm myself and cool the blush on my cheeks before walking out into the kitchen. If I came out all bouncy and smiles all three of them out there would know something was up. And I didn't feel like being interrogated right now.

"So who were you talking to in there?" Renee asked as I sat down. She and Charlie had taken the head seats at our tiny table, me and Phil on the sides.

"Just a friend from college, mom, he lives in my dorm."

"Didn't sound like just a friend." Renee probed as she began passing food around. I was silent while I took my share of everything I wanted and started to eat. After a couple minutes of conversation between Renee, Phil, and Charlie, I felt my mother's eyes on me. "So?" she asked. "Who was it?"

"A friend, mom." I said not meeting her gaze. I tried to make myself appear busy with cutting my turkey.

"You don't say, 'I miss you, too', to just a friend, Bella. What was his name?"

I sighed knowing that my mom was going to win no matter how hard I tried to throw her off my case. "Edward." I said simply.

"Does he have a last name?" Charlie asked.

"Does it matter?" I retorted.

"Well, if you have a boyfriend…" Renee started, and glanced across the table at my father, who turned his eyes down to his plate. Why he was involving himself, I didn't even know.

"Edward's not my boyfriend. He's just a really good friend." I tried to explain using a tone that would hopefully convince my mother to drop it.

"At least tell us his last name." She was persistent.

"Cullen."

"Cullen? Why do I know that name?" Renee thought out loud. "Is he from the east coast?"

"New Hampshire." I confirmed, returning to my food.

"I know that last name from somewhere. Like I read it somewhere recently…"

"I'm sure there's a ton of people in this country with that last name, mom. It might have been some other Cullen." I knew it was a pointless attempt at shaking Renee off the topic, but it was worth a try.

"I know where I read it. Is he by any chance related to a Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

I sighed, completely defeated. "Yes, that's his father."

"That's impressive, Bella. His father was rated one of the top ten doctors in the country."

"Cool." I said nonchalantly. Renee shook her head at me.

"So what is he like?" Charlie asked.

"Him or his father?" I asked, intentionally being difficult.

"Him, of course." Renee laughed lightly.

"He's nice. Has a nice personality. Nice family from who I've met. Although, considering that fact, I don't really think meeting just his brother counts."

"So he's nice?" Charlie teased, but with a polite smile. He hated to be interrogated just as much as I did, and I could tell he was trying to sway the subject, but there would be no swaying Renee from this one.

"What does he look like?" She asked.

"Auburn hair, green eyes…" I said slowly. I could feel my brain getting all fuzzy and the image of Edward smiling swam into view. "Great smile… He's a real gentleman."

"He sounds dreamy."

I completely missed Renee's tone and just kept going without thinking. "He is." I sighed. "Unbearably beautiful."

"I think you're in love, Bella." Renee observed from the end of the table.

I shook my head and came back to reality. I had my chin in my hand and was leaning on my elbow. "I'm not." I protested, sitting up straight.

"So when do we get to meet this fine young man?" Charlie asked. I looked to him and then to Renee, and then to Phil.

"I don't think you will. Edward and I just aren't like that." I looked down to my plate and realized I had barely touched my food while everyone else was taking seconds already. I was silent while I ate for a few minutes and tried to come up with a new defense in my mind for the next inevitable round.

"You want to be, though, don't you?" I heard Renee ask.

I looked over to her, my mouth open and ready to defend to myself, but I realized I had nothing to say. My mind had somehow drifted back to Edward and I forgot everything I had prepared. Damn it. What was wrong with me?

Just admit it to yourself already, Bella, you're in love. There's no use denying it anymore. You know you've been in love with him since you first saw him. Why did you even deny it then? Just accept it and let it liberate you. You love Edward Cullen.

I snapped at my mental voice inside my mind and looked at Renee. "What was the question?"

"Bella, please, humor me."

"Look, mom, can we please not talk about this right now?" I begged. I looked at Charlie. I knew he was just as uncomfortable as I was. I could tell from his current silence that he didn't like the fact that his little girl was growing up. He didn't like that I was on the opposite coast, although he was proud of me being Ivy League, I knew he hated having me so far away. To him, I was al he had left of my mother and now that I had a "boyfriend", or so they all assumed, it only made things harder for him.

Renee studied me for a moment and then sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, fine. We'll discuss this later."

I smiled and mouthed a 'thank you'. I returned to my food, but that nagging thought would not leave me alone.

You love Edward Cullen… You know you do.

~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, of which I only had one helping, I segregated myself to my room and buried my mind in the work I had brought with me. I had a paper due next Friday and two exams in the upcoming week. Why certain professors decided to wait until after break to torment us this way I would never know. You'd think they would assume no one would study, but perhaps they thought along the lines of, 'if I decide to give the exam the week after break, it will force them all to study'. Yeah right. Only those of us who are goody-two-shoes will actually study. I'm not a goody-two-shoes but I would like to actually like to get decent grades my first semester, just to prove to myself that I can actually do Ivy League and not feel like a complete failure.

I must have been typing for over an hour when I felt my stomach churn with hunger. With an exasperated sigh I got up and wandered out into the kitchen to make a plate of food. Renee was already at the stove. She turned when she heard me walk in and smiled over her shoulder at me.

"I figured you would still be hungry, considering you just sat there for the remainder of dinner picking and not eating. You were completely lost in thought."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't ambushed me like that I wouldn't have seemed so." I said leaning back against the counter. "You really shouldn't do that in front of dad."

"Why?"

"It makes him uncomfortable. Do you think it's easy for him, seeing you with Phil and then hearing me go off all dreamy about a guy? Do you think he likes knowing that everyone in his family is happily in a relationship except him?"

"I guess I never considered it that way." Renee said quietly. She finished putting my plate together and turned the oven off. She handed me the plate and utensils and we sat down at the table. "But I suppose you're right." She sighed. She picked up her glass of wine that was half finished and took a small sip. "So, are you still willing to talk more about him, or do you want me to drop the subject until tomorrow?"

"No, we can talk about him now." I conceded, chewing my food. As I had walked into the kitchen I caught site of Charlie and Phil in the living room, both with a beer, and the football game on. They wouldn't hear us in here if they tried. Both were far too dedicated to their respective teams today.

"Good." Renee said with an excited smile. "Tell me everything."

I ate for another minute, organizing my thoughts and trying to make sense of what I was feeling. It was all a jumble, a mixed up blur of emotions and sensations that I had never known before until I met Edward. More specifically got to know him, but from that first moment that I saw him at that party I felt something stir inside me and I'll admit, it had scared me then. But it petrified me now.

"He's… Everything." I said quietly, my tone low. I couldn't bring myself to look up at Renee. I knew she was looking at me with that motherly smile of pride and devotion that every mother gets when they're child falls in love for the first time. "He's polite, kind, smart… Extremely sharp and witty. He makes me laugh. He has a wonderful personality. He's talented. He's perfect." I described slowly, intentionally. I smacked myself mentally and concentrated on my food for a couple of minutes while Renee mused over what I had said and how I had said it.

"Bella," she said quietly, and turned sharply to look over her shoulder when either Phil or Charlie shouted from the living room. Someone had scored. Renee turned back to me with a smile shaking her head. "Bella, I think you need to start entertaining the thought that you might be in love."

"I can't be. It would just be too weird. Edward's my friend."

"Whom you have obvious feelings for. Trust me, as your mother, and believe me. You're in love."

I shook my head and forced another forkful of turkey into my mouth taking my time and eating it very slowly. I wanted the tryptophan to take effect as soon as possible so I could have an excuse to go back to my room.

"Answer me this then," Renee said, and I looked up at her, "do you think he loves you?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know how he feels about me." I shrugged. "I have no idea what he's thinking, let alone what he's feeling. We don't talk about stuff like that. And trust me on this he's so far out of my league I shouldn't even bother trying to win his affection."

Renee smiled at me. "Considering how you sounded on the phone with him earlier and how you're talking about him now, I think it's safe to say that he likes you. You wouldn't talk about someone so highly that treats you like dirt. That's just not you, Bella."

I knew she was right, and what was worse, I knew I was wrong. I knew exactly how Edward felt. I could see it in his eyes a couple days ago when we were walking. He had had that same confused expression on his face that I knew I was having now. I didn't know exactly how he felt, but I knew he was just as mixed up in his head about this as I was, and that was oddly comforting, but also just more maddening. Because if that was true…

Then there was the slightest chance, the tiniest inconceivable possibility, that Edward loved me.

I finished my dinner and got up to place the plate in the sink and said good night to Renee, thanking her for her input and gave her a hug. She reminded me to go to bed early since we would be getting up at four the next morning. I called good night to Charlie and Phil as I passed the living room, and nods of acknowledgement, but not vocal response. I would say goodbye to Charlie properly tomorrow morning before he left to fly home.

I locked my bedroom door behind me and pressed my back flat against it letting out a loud breath followed by a frustrated sigh. My attention was diverted by a buzzing hum coming from my nightstand. I walked over and grabbed up my cell phone. My photo ID for Edward flashed on the front screen with his name underneath it. I shut my eyes for a moment and breathed before flipping the phone open and greeting him.

"Hey," he said back, his velvety voice soothing to me throbbing brain. The flutter in my heart started again and my stomach filled with butterflies. "Yeah… I couldn't wait until tomorrow to talk to you again." He said quietly.

The smile on my face grew broader as I flopped down on my bed and listened to Edward as he began where we had left off earlier. All doubts left my mind, all nerves ceased to burn, and what was left behind was a feeling of such peace that I had never felt its equal before. I let the thought slip into my mind as I lay there laughing along with Edward as he retold the events of his day. I let the feeling linger and flow through me when I heard the smile in his voice.

I was in love in him. I was in love with Edward Cullen.


	9. Epiphany

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 9: Epiphany

Emmett sat at his desk shaking his head as he watched me pace back and forth between our beds. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. I had been the one to ask for his time to talk about this, and I knew he was getting impatient with my lack of vocal participation so far. But I just couldn't sort my thoughts enough to form a starting sentence. Everything that was going through my mind right now, thoughts, feelings, desires… It was all too much and I just didn't have the room to process it all.

It was a moment like this when I wished I had a brain capable of thinking several things at once, be able to process all of this and still have room for more. This was not easy for me but it wasn't unbearable either. It was just confusing. I finally stopped pacing and ran my hand back through my hair letting out a long breath in exasperation. Emmett did the same, and spoke, finally breaking the silence.

"Is this about Bella?"

"Yes." I answered not looking at him, and started pacing again. "I don't know how to start this, this conversation, I mean. I don't know where to begin. I… I…"

"Love her?"

I sat down on my bed and hung my head for a moment. I looked up smoothing my hair out of my eyes. "Yes… I think. I don't know!" I exclaimed getting up. "I don't know, Em. I've never felt this way before. About anyone! I never allowed myself the indulgence of trying simply because I didn't want to. I didn't care. And then she comes along… And all of a sudden I'm considering trying… And wham!"

"That's how it is, usually. That's how it was with Rose. I mean, at first we were just really interested in each other, and after that first real date it just hit me."

"Like Jazz did over Thanksgiving?" I teased.

"Yeah, something like that." Emmett laughed. "But his was a cheap shot and I didn't even feel it. Realizing I was in love with Rosalie, that just knocked the wind right out of me. Like a kick in the gut."

"Yeah, that's what it feels like. Every time I think about Bella, which is pretty much all the time, I feel like I can't breathe." I sat down again and let out a deep breath trying to suck in enough oxygen to speak another sentence, but I couldn't. Bella's lovely, beautiful face was plastered behind my eyelids making it impossible to do anything but see her. I couldn't even think.

"Ed, there's only so much I can say that will help you. This is somethin you need to figure out on your own."

"I know. I just need someone for a couple of minutes to help me, maybe, make sense of this. Help me know what this all is."

"You know what it is." Emmett said getting up. He walked over and stood in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders. "You know what it is, Edward." He repeated. "You just have to accept it. That it's a reality, not just a thought. It's real. It's confusing, yes, and downright maddening. But it's real." He stood back up and looked down at me. "You're in love little brother."

"I'm not."

"Don't deny it."

"No, you're little brother. I'm not, never was. Just you're younger brother."

Emmett breathed through his nose and smirked. "Well, since you, younger brother, are coming to me for advice, I have the divine right to call you 'little brother'."

I stood up. Emmett was only a few inches taller than me, and neither of us was done growing yet, but I wouldn't be surprised in the end if I got really close in height to him. "Stop trying to measure up." He said. I sat back down. "Edward, look, whatever… The brother thing isn't the point. The point is after all this time, and all that bullshit about it never happening to you, never going to happen because 'there's no one out there who could possibly tolerate a nut case like you', and that's a direct quote I believe, you're in love. Just admit it to yourself and accept it for what it is. Trust me. There's no greater liberation."

I sighed letting out another breath, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest as I did so. Of course he was right. That's why I went to Emmett in the first place and not Carlisle, and especially not Jasper. Jasper would've just fed me lovey-dovey bullshit about him and Alice, and my relationship with Bella wasn't based on 'love at first sight', or was it? I had felt that spark when I first met her gaze at that party back in September. But had that been love at first sight?

Carlisle would only tell me that everything I was feeling was natural. That it was obvious how I felt about Bella. Maybe to him it was. And so, obviously, I would've gotten no help from either of them, and the advice I knew they would've given me would only make this that much more confusing and frustrating. Hence, why I went to Emmett. I needed the honest, hard truth that I knew he would give me, and honestly, I needed the kick in the ass I knew he would give me as well.

"All right, look, I need to go, Ed. I promised Rose I would meet her at the gym for her yoga class."

"That should be interesting." I muttered. "I'd pay to see you do yoga."

Emmett punched me lightly, but hard enough to hurt a little, in the shoulder. "I can't bend the way she does. There's no way I'm gonna make it through that hour and not come out looking like a pretzel."

I laughed and Emmett punched me again. "Ow, that one really hurt." I said rubbing the side of my arm.

"Good, I meant it to. Ok, you need to think about this and figure it out for yourself. I can't help you with that part. You need to do this on your own, Ed."

"Yeah, I know. This really sucks." I grumbled.

"No, it's just confusing."

"Yeah, that's what sucks. Not the whole feeling this way… It's really good. It's fulfilling, actually. Just the confusing bit is what's frustrating."

Emmett smirked. "Which is all your feeling right now, and at the same time you want to keep feeling this confused because deep down it feels good thinking about Bella that way, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "And I don't even know what that feeling is. That's what makes this so aggravating and at the same time… Ugh! This is what I mean by confusing."

"I know, trust me, Edward, I know." Emmett glanced at his watch. "Ok, I really need to go. Look, I know you sort this out. But take my advice and just accept that you love her. She's a really great person, Edward. She's your match in every way and I know you two deserve each other."

"Yeah… Thanks, Em."

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" He offered picking up a small duffle bag from the floor and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Yeah." I muttered again.

Emmett shook his head at me and sighed and then walked out shutting the door behind him. I remained sitting there on my bed, my head hanging and my hands threaded back through my hair.

Bella.

I thought her name and imagined her face again. How it lit up when she smiled. The brightness of her smile when she laughed, and the beautiful, musical sound of that laugh that always brought a smile to my own face because I knew she was happy.

Bella.

Her lovely chocolate hair and even more lovely and stunning chocolate eyes; the blush that painted her cheeks whenever I complimented her; that quick, sharp mind that always caught the undertone in my voice or the real thing that I was actually saying behind a façade of words.

Bella.

There truly was no other girl out there that I had ever known. No other girl that had ever made me feel this way. She felt like such a friend, a best friend. Hell, she WAS my best friend. Someone I knew I could tell anything to and trust with any secret. I could go to her with any problem or confusion I was having. Well, just not this one. All I wanted was for her to be happy and have a happy life. I know I care enough about her to make sure she gets everything she wants from life, and to be able to share that life with someone who will love her the way she should be.

But what if that person could be me? What if I could be the one to make her happy? To be the lucky bastard who gets to share her life with her? To marry her? To father her children? I wanted it. More so, I wanted Bella to have it, all of it, and I wanted to be the one to share it with her. I couldn't see myself growing old with any other girl. I couldn't see anyone else dressed in white walking down that aisle toward me.

That was scary. I never thought about marriage. Not even a blip. Not until Bella entered my life. Not until I started entertaining the thought of sharing a life with her. Now this was really confusing. I was seeing myself marrying this girl, having babies with her. What is going on? I don't get this. I'm nineteen-years-old. I'm an adult and I know I'm smart. Why can't I figure this out?

I got off my bed and started mindlessly cleaning, picking clothes and tossing them in either my hamper or Emmett's. I took everything off my desk and dusted it off then put everything back. I walked around the dorm half a dozen times muttering under my breath to myself about how the only thing that I wanted, the most important thing to me right now in my life was that I wanted Bella to be safe and happy. I wanted her to have a real life and share it with someone who would treasure her. I wanted that someone to be me.

"She would never choose me, though. Stop it, Edward." I said to myself. "Have some faith in yourself. For all you know Bella could be just as confused about this. But she has such clarity, such a brilliant mind. I bet she's not. I bet she's got her feelings for me all sorted. I'm just a friend from college. A best friend who just so happens to be completely messed up inside about he feels about you. Bella."

I slumped back down on my bed let my head fall into my hands.

Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella.

I kept repeating her name in my mind until it echoed back screaming at me. I let her face play before my eyes, let my own mental vision drift up and down her body imagining all of her. I pictured her in the jeans that fit her perfectly and that blue top that just made her beauty so wondrous words could never suffice to describe it. She was without a doubt the most beautiful creature I had ever had the privilege and honor of laying eyes on.

"Oh my God." I said sitting up. "I'm in love." As soon as that word left my mouth the feeling that broke over me and coursed through my body and mind was indescribable. I felt the broadest smile spread across my face and my heart soar. And then it sunk when I remembered that Bella was leaving tomorrow and I wouldn't be seeing her for over a month. I had to tell her. I had to say it out loud to her, even if she didn't say it back. I just had to let her know how I really feel.

I got up grabbing my coat and stopped at my nightstand to fish out a black velvet jewelry bag. Inside was a gift that I wanted Bella to have. I stood in the room for a moment, thumbing the jewelry bag and feeling the links of the bracelet inside beneath the soft material. It dawned on me now why this particular bracelet had been passed down by both my brother and sister. Why they had both told Esme no when she offered it to them. They had all known all along. It had been so obvious to all of them how much I loved Bella.

I shut the door firmly behind me, a plan in mind, stuffing the jewelry bag deep into my pocket, and started purposefully walking the twenty feet down the hall to Bella's room.


	10. Truth Be Told

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 10: Truth Be Told

Christmas break was a day away and I was all set to spend the holidays with Jessica and Mike. Things between them were progressing at a very good rate. They were very serious and obviously in love. Mike came by our dorm room frequently and often would stay for a couple hours at a time just to be in Jessica's company. Edward did the same thing and for the same reason, of course, but only after asking first, always the gentleman.

And I never turned him away, always craving more time with him no matter where we were. I had yet to tell him how my feelings toward him now had changed. Evolved is probably better word here. I wasn't sure if I could tell him. I didn't know if I had the guts. I'd never felt this way about anyone, specifically any guy. It would help if I knew that Edward was just as confused as I was. It would give me that tiny bit of hope that I needed to at least say, 'there's something I need to talk to you about'.

Thinking about it now, I didn't know how I was going to get through the next month without seeing him. Granted, Jessica's house wasn't too far from Edward's. Just a two hour drive, but if I'm being honest with myself, how often was I going to be willing to drive that twice a day to see him? Not very often. But if I thought I was going to die if I didn't see him, maybe then I would make an exception and I would probably wind up bringing my luggage with me and just staying at his house. This would have been so much easier if Edward had simply asked me to spend the holidays with him. God knows I want to. I don't want to spend the next month watching Jessica and Mike oh so happy with each other while I sit there wishing I could be doing that with Edward…

"Bella?"

I looked up from my journal putting the pen down and turned over my shoulder. I felt a smile break on my face when I saw Edward leaning in the doorway, hands in his pockets and his coat on. He flashed me the crooked grin that I had come to love so much.

"Hey," I greeted him, feeling my smile grow broader.

"Hey," he responded, "you busy right now?" He asked, and then looked down for a moment. He seemed a little uncomfortable, a little nervous.

"No, not really. What's up?"

"Want to go down to the lake? It's snowing."

The smile on my face grew even bigger and I nodded once. "Sure. I've never actually seen snow fall before. I haven't even watched for it all semester. I was always too busy focusing on class work." I said getting up from my desk and going about pulling my boots on.

"I figured as much." Edward chuckled grabbing my coat from the hook by the door. I tucked a pair of gloves into my pocket as I walked out and linked arms with Edward we headed for the elevator. Downstairs he held my coat open for me as I slipped my hands in and then did up the zipper. I pulled my gloves on and he did the same with the pair he produced from his own coat pocket.

I hadn't been to the lake yet in all the time I had been living on campus, and m first impression of it, looking out over the frozen surface as snow fell lightly and quietly around us, was that I must be in some magical place. Nowhere had I even been before looked this ethereal, this peaceful.

Edward stopped at one of the backless benches that lined the perimeter of the lake in a semicircle and dusted the snow off of it before gesturing for me to sit down. I did smiling up at him comfortingly as he took a seat next to me. Silence passed between us as we sat there watching the snow fall, Edward's hand slowly inching toward mine. I flushed with excitement when he finally took my hand in his and threaded our fingers the best he could with the gloves in the way.

"Something tells me this about more than just watching the snow fall." I said, my breathing forming white clouds in front of me.

Edward breathed through his nose, and then his mouth, his warm breath also forming white clouds of condensation in the cold air. "It is." He finally said after a minute. Edward let go of my hand, pulled his gloves off, and reached into the pocket of his to pull out a small black, velvet jewelry bag. "I wanted to give you this before you left. It's your Christmas gift."

"I feel like an ass." I said quietly, pulling off my own gloves and picking up the bag. "I didn't get you anything."

Edward smiled shaking his head. "Don't feel bad. I didn't spend any money on this. It was given to me."

I pulled the drawstring open on the bag and turned it upside down. I gasped when out fell a shiny silver bracelet. It was outdated in terms of style, but it was the nonetheless beautiful. But what truly made me gasp wasn't the silver link bracelet, but the crystal heart that was attached to it. It was the most beautiful thing I had even seen, except Edward of course. Its face was cut with a dozen facets and it caught the sunlight throwing multi-colored streaks back onto my palm. It shined relentlessly.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"It's been in Esme's family for generations. She's been dying to pass it down, and she first offered it to Alice on her sixteenth birthday, but she said no. And then she offered it to Emmett to give to Rose, and he said no."

"So I fell to you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No, not exactly." Edward began, "I think what Alice and Emmett intended, or actually what they did at this point, was they both wanted me to have it to give to someone. At the times when Esme offered it to them both had everything they wanted, and they both wanted it passed to me, for when I finally found that someone. But…"

I looked up at Edward. I had been listening intently to his explanation as I studied the crystal even more, and when he got to the point where he said, 'for when I finally found that someone,' I felt my heart stop. He paused and stared at me for a moment, confusion etched so deeply on his face. I desperately wanted to reach out and touch him, give him some kind of comfort for whatever turmoil was plaguing his mind. But I didn't want to scare him away. I was afraid that a gesture like that would make him nervous. And he was already a bundle of nerves and anxiety. I could tell from the way his fingers kept drumming against the bench every few seconds.

"But what?" I asked.

"May I?" Edward, reaching for the bracelet. I let him take it and he unfastened the catch, took my right wrist, slipped the bracelet around it, and refastened the catch. "It's beautiful on you." He said, changing the subject.

"Thank you, Edward." I sad holding the bracelet against my skin to try and warm it. It was icy cold and hard, but it felt good on my wrist. It was a gift from Edward, and that in itself made it worth the momentary discomfort. "I still feel bad."

"Don't please. I want you to have it."

A comfortable moment of silence passed between us and Edward slipped his hand back into mine. I shut my eyes reveling the feel of it and wishing he would do it more often.

"Can I ask you something?" I said, turning to face him.

"Anything you want." He said his voice low and gentle.

"Do you consider me that 'someone'?"

Edward looked away from me and was silent for several long minutes as he chewed something over in his mind. He hand left mine and he folded them in front of himself resting his chin on then and his elbows on his knees.

I felt a touch stung and even more confused by Edward's continuing silence. I looked down studying the bracelet. Why would he give me something so precious, and with that an explanation that left room for the thought of, 'what if', if he wasn't intending on finishing that explanation?

"This really is beautiful, Edward." I said quietly, chancing a glance up at him. He was still staring thoughtfully out over the lake.

"I'm glad you like it. I know Esme will be pleased."

"But I just don't understand why you would give me something like this." I continued. "Something this valuable that's been in your family so long…" The confusion passed through my mind once more and left me a little dizzy.

Edward turned to look at me, his brows furrowed as he studied my face. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't deserve something like this." I started, indicating the delicate charm around my wrist. "I mean, I'm not much to look at it compared to this. I'm not beautiful." I didn't see Edward start to shake his head at me, and I only continued faster. "I… I come from nowhere. I'm a nobody. My life my past… Just isn't like yours. I-" I was immediately silenced at that moment by Edward pressing his mouth firmly against mine. I didn't have the time to respond, my mind stunned by his sudden gesture. He pulled back smiling shyly.

"Sorry. That wasn't exactly how I envisioned my first kiss. Let alone my first kiss with you. But when you went off on that rampage…" Edward shook his head, "I just couldn't help myself." He sighed and reached out to stroke my hair. "Bella, you are something to look at. This," he said lifting my right wrist and indicating the bracelet around it, "doesn't even com close to comparing to your beauty. It only accentuates it, and trust me perfection does not need to be accentuated. You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, known even. I don't care that didn't have the same upbringing that I did, the same life that I've had. And you are most definitely not a nobody. Not to me."

Edward stopped for a moment and took a breath. "You're everything to me."

I stared at him incredulously for a moment, my mouth slightly open. Was this really happening? Was he really declaring himself? I looked away, unable to meet the gaze of his impossible green eyes as they bore into mine with such emotion. I felt Edward's hand under my chin turning my face back to his and pulling me toward him. He pressed his lips against mine once more, lightly this time, hesitantly. I responded now, not having been able to a minute before since I'd been in shock at the time and not able to process what he was doing. I kissed him back my hand finding its way up into his hair and my fingers threading deep into it to hold him. We broke apart after a minute, Edward smiling softly at me.

"I love you." He whispered. I pulled back from him and stared at him again. "I needed to say it." He continued. "It's been burning inside me for weeks now. I just had to tell you how I feel, had to let you know" He took a breath and let it out slowly before continuing. "I talked to Emmett this afternoon because I've just been so damned confused about all of this for too long. I needed to talk to him. I needed advice, guidance… Something."

I couldn't form a response in my mind. It was too numb fro overstimulation. I let Edward slip his hand once more into mine and felt his other wrap around my side pulling me back toward him. He initiated the kiss again, a little harder this time clutching at me. There was no questioning how he felt. The way he was holding me, the way he was kissing me. This couldn't be real. Something I'd dreamed about since I'd first seen him. There was no way this was happening.

"Spend the holidays with me." He whispered when we broke apart. It was a request and not a question.

"Gladly." I smiled, voicing the word that came first to my mind. "Edward,"

"Yes?" His eyes met mine, and I knew in that instant that I couldn't deny myself any longer.

"I love you, too."

This time when he kissed me my arms wound all the way around his neck and his wound around my waist holding me to him. "That's very good to hear." He whispered when we parted once more.

"I'm glad." I smiled. "Because it's true. I've loved you since I first saw you."

Edward chuckled. "What?" I asked, my hands coming up his back to hold his shoulders.

"Same here." Edward admitted.

I smirked and leaned up, taking my turn to initiate another kiss between us.


	11. Fitting Right In

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 11: Fitting Right In

"We can't wait all day for her, Edward. Traffic is bad enough right now, and it's only going to get worse the longer we have to wait."

I turned over my shoulder from where I was staring at the dorm building waiting for Bella. "We're not going to wait all day, Rose. I just dumped this on her yesterday at the last second and she was only half packed at the time."

"So we're waiting for her to finish packing?" Rose tapped her nails impatiently on the roof of Emmett's car.

"No, she finished packing last night. She wanted to take a couple extra minutes this morning and make herself look "presentable". She has a 'meet the parents' situation today. She's nervous." I explained, turning to face Rosalie.

"I know when I met your parents, babe, I was terrified." Emmett said glancing at his girlfriend. "Especially your mother. She still scares me. Yeesh." Emmett shook in mock fear, but I knew he wasn't kidding.

"Seriously, if we have to wait one more minute for this girl…" Rosalie started to threaten, but Emmett tapped her shoulder to stop her.

"We don't, ok. Chill, Rose, she's here." Emmett said nodding over my shoulder.

I turned and felt my jaw drop at what I saw. Bella was wearing dark blue jeans that showed off her small hips, a teal t-shirt over which she had a brown button down, and a stylish winter coat that followed the curves of her body. She'd let her hair dry naturally and as a result it had settled into its soft wave with a slight curl to the tips. She had applied the lightest hint of eye liner and just a touch of dark gray eye shadow.

"Holy shit." I heard myself whisper as she walked toward me, a suitcase in one hand and a roll along suitcase in the other that she pulled behind her.

"I hope this is appropriate to meet your parents in." She said stopping in front of me.

"You're perfect." I whispered, and didn't hesitate to take her lovely face in my hands and kiss her. After a minute I heard Emmett behind us clearing his throat.

"You know, I'm happy and all for you guys, but we need to get a move on sometime this morning."

I pulled away from Bella and took her two cases storing them in the trunk and then got into the backseat of the car beside her. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was absolutely stunning this morning. I took her hand where it lay on the seat between us and didn't let it go the entire trip to my parents' house.

Rose was muttering under her breath the entire time about how we were going to be late for lunch. Emmett managed to shut her up eventually, around one in the afternoon finally, saying that Esme would surely save us something. Rose didn't really care about being late, I knew what she was actually saying. She hated waiting for Bella. She was still riding that wave of how she thought Bella wasn't good enough for me and that I 'could do so much better'. I just sat there next to Bella participating in our whispered conversation and kissed her frequently, doing my best to ignore Rose.

From time to time I caught Emmett looking over his shoulder at me and Bella. At one point she raised her right hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear and the sleeve of her jacket slipped down to reveal the silver bracelet I had given her yesterday.

"Do you like it?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked to the front of the car with confusion. "Like what?" she asked.

"The bracelet he gave you." Emmett clarified, returning his eyes to the road.

Bella glanced at the bracelet and held it against her skin. "Oh, yes I love it. It's beautiful. Especially the heart." I saw her touch the charm that was a little larger in size than the cap of a twenty-ounce soda bottle. She was still under the impression that it was just a crystal. I wouldn't tell her what it really was, not yet at least. She had been uncomfortable enough yesterday receiving it. I didn't need to add to that by telling her she was wearing a 15 karat diamond on her wrist.

"He gave you that bracelet?" I heard Rosalie ask, emphasizing the 'you'. "That was supposed to be-" She was silenced by Emmett placing his hand on her knee.

"Shush." He whispered to her.

I looked at Bella seeing that she had her eyes downcast now, almost in shame, as she fingered the bracelet, the catch more specifically. Like she wanted to take it off. I reached over and took her hand pulling it away from her wrist and held it between both of mine.

"Don't worry about, Rose." I whispered into her ear. "She'll stop eventually."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'll try to not let it get to me."

"It's not your fault, love." I kissed her lightly and wrapped one arm around her pressing her head against my shoulder. She yawned and started to close her eyes so I began humming the melody of a composition I had been working on since Thanksgiving. Bella was out a few minutes later, but I continued to stroke her hair in a comforting way to keep her calm, and more so to keep her asleep.

"Got a question for you, bro." Emmett said a minute later.

"Yeah?"

"Now that one semester is done for you, how do you feel about pre-med?"

"Why, did mom or dad say something to you?"

"Yeah, dad did. At Thanksgiving. Since you never mentioned anything about it over the break he got a little nervous and asked what was going on with you and that. So what's the deal, make a decision yet?"

"Actually yes. That's another inner conflict I've been having for the past several weeks. Whether I feel good enough to actually pursue something like that."

"And…?" Rosalie asked, a little anxiously.

"I registered as pre-med before the semester ended. It'll be official starting next semester, so I had to redo all of my courses and register for all new ones for the spring. Except the one Bella and I are taking together."

"Did you two do that on purpose?" Emmett asked, his tone slightly teasing.

"No, we both decided to take a humanities course in the spring, and wound up registering for the same one."

"Carlisle is going to be so relieved. And proud, more proud than relieved, but still," Emmett turned and looked over his shoulder at me, "you get my point." He looked back to the road but glanced in the rearview mirror for a moment. "So what helped you make the decision?"

"Bella."

Rose snorted in her seat and I glowered in her direction. "Every time I would start talking about it and having doubts about myself she would just keep reassuring me that I would make a great doctor and be a real credit to Carlisle. That it's what I'm meant to do."

"Any idea what you want to practice?" Emmett continued.

"Not yet, one step at a time."

"True." Emmett glanced at his watch and then looked up. The traffic was finally thinning around us as we pulled off the highway and turned down a familiar road that led to our street. A few minutes later the car pulled into the long U-shaped driveway and Emmett parked behind my silver Volvo. Being a freshman meant I couldn't have my car on campus till next year. I missed my car. I was going to have to take Bella driving in it during the next month. Apparently Alice had been using it, which explained why it was out in the driveway and not in the garage where I knew I had left it last time I was here.

"Hey, wake up." I whispered to Bella, gently nudging her beside me.

"Are we there?" She asked, her voice a little thick with her light slumber.

"Yup, time to meet the rest of the family." I felt Bella shudder beside me and I took her hands. "Don't worry. You'll fit right in." I assured her, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. That wasn't enough for me so I kissed her lips, and what was meant to be a light, chaste kiss quickly became a little hotter than intended and soon Bella's hand was twined in my hair and I was kissing her hard.

Emmett tapped on the window of his car and we broke apart. "Sorry," she smiled at me. "Couldn't help myself."

"I'm sure." I teased and opened my door. I slid out first and then offered Bella my hand to help her out and she took it shutting the door behind her. "Get ready." I said quietly to her. "Esme loves to hug."

Sure enough a minute later I saw the front door open and Esme walked quickly down the front steps and toward us, her arms already open to greet her children home once more. She must have been at the window watching for us. She hugged Emmett first, and then Rose.

"I'm so glad you're all home again." She cooed. She let Rose go and she and Emmett headed toward the house with their luggage. Looking to the back of the car I noticed he had left the trunk open for me and Bella to get ours as well.

"Wait, before you get to me, I have someone I want you to meet." I said as Esme prepared to hug me. The look on my mother's face switched instantaneously from simple joy to joyful surprise. I held Bella's hand tightly and pulled her out from she was standing behind me. "Esme, this is Bella."

"Hi." Bella said politely, a small smile on her face.

My mother' smile was much broader and brighter and she threw her arms around Bella in a tight hug. "Welcome, Bella. If I had known you were coming," Esme glanced at me, "I would've hugged you first. This is such a wonderful surprise. I'm so gad you're joining us for the holidays. You're parents won't mind?" She asked politely, already pulling Bella away from me.

She held onto my hand and I followed along, grabbing our bags from the trunk. Esme waited for a moment for me to shut it and quickly began dragging us both inside. "No, my mom doesn't mind. I gave her fair warning at Thanksgiving that I probably wouldn't come home for Christmas. I honestly don't feel like traveling that far again so soon."

"Completely understandable." Esme nodded. "I'll just have to run upstairs and make up one of the guest rooms for you real quick. But I can do that in a bit. I'd love to talk and get to know the girl who finally made my son fall in love." Esme winked at me and I caught Bella flush furiously with embarrassment.

I shook my head as we walked inside and kicked the door shut since both my hands were currently full with suitcases. I separated from the two of them for a minute to walk down the entry hall and leave all four cases at the foot of the stairs where Emmett and Rose had left theirs. Esme didn't get Bella very far into the house once I returned to them. Bella was just hanging her coat up and toeing off her shoes. I did the same, taking the opportunity of the private moment that we had and wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her full on the mouth. I don't know where Esme had disappeared to, but I was selfishly glad that she did.

"See, no worries." I told Bella when we broke apart. "I told you Esme would love you."

"You're right. She is very much a mother hen."

"You're only seeing the surface right now. Give her an hour or so and all of it will come out. Where did she go?"

"Kitchen, to set some things up for you."

I shook my head. "She doesn't like to waste time when it comes to cooking. Come on, I'll show you around real quick."

I led Bella through the rest of the entry hall and on a short tour of the first floor. The den, the library, Carlisle's office, and I pointed out that she would meet my father later when he got home. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and I was almost certain I was going to be stuck in the kitchen all day. It would give Bella a chance to hang out with Alice. Something she needed to do. Or rather, something I wanted her to do. Alice was hell bent on becoming girlfriends with my girlfriend and I knew the sooner the two of them had the chance to get to know each other, the sooner I could have Bella to myself again.

I led her up the half-flight of stairs, stepping carefully over all the suitcases at the bottom of it, and showed her around the second story of the house. It contained the kitchen, dining room, and a very large pantry off the kitchen where Esme stored enough non-perishable food to feed a small army. Granted, these days she had to.

Also off the kitchen was a back door that led to a small balcony/deck area and a flight of wooden stairs that ended in the backyard. We peered out one of the windows and saw Emmett and Jasper already starting with each other in what looked like a wrestling match. Jasper was losing, no surprise. Also on the second floor was the living room, which contained our Christmas tree.

The difference between the den downstairs and the living room up here was that downstairs was more like a hang out room for me, Emmett, Alice and all of our friends. The living room was more so used for family time together. Both had very nice fireplaces, but the living room was much more spacious and had two very large, floor-to-ceiling glass windows on the back wall that allowed so much light in the overheads and lamps were rarely ever used during the day.

Bella let go of my hand and started walking around the living room admiring all of the holiday decorations Rose and Alice had put up almost a month ago. I had to admit they did a damn good job this year. "This is all so pretty." Bella whispered as she made her way over to the tree. "I really like it here. It's so…"

"Big?" I guessed.

"Perfect." Bella said, turning to look at me. "It's all so perfect here." She walked back over to me and slowly wrapped her arms around me while mine looped lightly around her waist. "I don't think I'll get tired of you holding me like this." She whispered laying her head on my chest.

"I'm glad, because I never want to let you go." We stood there for a moment swaying back and forth gently just holding each other.

"May I interrupt?" Esme asked politely as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Sure."I said, pulling away from Bella, but keeping one arm around her waist.

"I went and got a room ready for you, Bella. It's across the hall from Edward's. He'll show it to you. Are you two hungry?"

"A little." Bella admitted. I could tell she was still nervous, and uncomfortable.

Esme had us sit down at the island in the middle of kitchen and served us both steaming bowls of homemade soup, the same soup she made every Christmas. She sat down with us and began piling questions on Bella, allowing her to eat as well, but never stopping. Bella always answered politely, honestly. And as the time went by I saw her relaxing and becoming more comfortable. She began laughing along with Esme and I as we started the prep work for the next two days. Bella remained at the island, picking on the plate of Christmas cookies Esme had set down in front of her. She watched me the entire time, her gaze sometimes shifting to my mother when she answered her questions, but they always fell right back to me.

From time to time I saw Esme smile broadly when she caught the exchanged glances between Bella and I. I knew she was overjoyed that I was finally in love, and couldn't be more thrilled every time I looked at Bella with adoration. At one point Bella excused herself for a couple minutes to go use the bathroom and Esme took the opportunity to hug me with one arm.

"She's absolutely wonderful, Edward. A real find."

"Thanks. I think she's wonderful, too. I really love her."

"Oh, it's so good to finally hear you say that. I can't tell you how much that makes my heart soar. I've been worried for such a long time that you were never going to open up enough to let a girl in. But now that you have…" Esme left her sentence hanging so I could finish it.

"Now that I have, I can attest that there's nothing else like this that I've ever felt. Nothing has been this fulfilling for me."

Esme hugged me again and I allowed myself a small smile at her affection. Bella walked back in a moment later and settled herself back down in the same seat across from where I stood. We picked up the conversation from where we had left off. Bella and Esme fell into a conversation together after a bit and I just stood there and listened, participating here and there. I watched Bella with the satisfaction that I knew I would have. I knew she would fit right in with my family, even though there were still three people she had left to meet, but that would happen soon.

Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were going to love her as much Esme did. But none of them could love Bella the way I did. I looked up and caught her smiling at me. I couldn't help it. I leaned across the counter and kissed her.

"Love you," I whispered when we parted.

"Love you, back." Bella responded. She kissed me lightly a couple of times and finally kissed me fully. I felt her smile against my mouth and she pulled back.

"Something tells me this is going to be a very merry Christmas." I said standing back up. Bella sat down and she, I, and Esme all exchanged knowing smiles with each other.


	12. Sonnets

A/N: I take no credit for the literature of my favorite author, Shakespeare, which appears in this chapter. His brilliant mind deserves all the credit!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 12: Sonnets

The rest of yesterday passed by in such a blur that I could hardly believe it was early afternoon now on Christmas Eve. Last night Bella had met my father, who literally welcomed her with open arms. I knew she would receive the same hug again when I told everyone tomorrow that I had registered as pre-med. Alice was jumping up and down with joy when she came inside from the snowball wars and saw Bella at the counter with me. She immediately dragged Bella upstairs to her bedroom where I was sure Alice pummeled her with a million questions. I didn't see Bella again until dinner, so that's when she met Jasper, who was very polite and welcoming as well.

The last member of our little army of a family came bounding in from outside tossing his head from side to side and announcing his presence with a deep booming bark. I introduced Bella to Marcus, our Saint Bernard and was surprised when she didn't fly back as Marcus jumped up on his hind legs and placed both of his monstrous front paws in her hands. His jowls were dripping from the snow and he licked Bella several times, which brought a huge smile to both her face and mine.

Emmett finally chased our horse-sized dog back outside to his pen and made a joke at Bella's expense about how she was lucky that a tiny girl like her didn't get tackled by a dog that could be a quarterback. Marcus weighed nearly a hundred pounds more than Bella, and I knew I was petrified for a moment when he first ran inside and jumped on her. But Bella had maintained her balance well for someone as clumsy as her, and she had instinctually grabbed his front paws and helped hold him upright for that brief minute.

Esme and I shared a laugh about that as we looked out the window above the kitchen sink watching Bella get beat with snow balls and a huge dog as she and Alice took turns hiding behind the huge trunk of the weeping willow in our backyard. Emmett, Jasper, and Marcus were chasing both girls round and round the tree throwing as many snowballs as they could at their hair and stuffing them down their jackets. Bella finally managed to yank her knit hat from her pocket and pulled it on with a pout.

I watched her crouch down and gather a huge amount of snow between her gloved hands, an enormous amount for a girl her size, and do the best she could to pack it into a ball. It wound up losing half its size as she picked it and lobbed it at Emmett, who simply stepped to the side to get out of its way. He threw another baseball sized snowball at the back of Bella's head and she turned crossing her arms over her chest and pouted again. She was just too cute when she did that.

I turned my focus back to my task of washing the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink. I would've used the washer next to me but it was already full and only on its first wash cycle. Esme stood next to me drying the dishes I handed her and piling them neatly on the counter to put away. The smell of warm chocolate, vanilla, and cinnamon drifted through the kitchen from Esme's homemade cocoa simmering on the stove. I knew the scents were permeating through the rest of the house and Carlisle and Rose in the living room were just waiting for it to be ready.

The back door suddenly opened with a bang and both Esme and I looked up to see who it was. A very flustered and red-cheeked Bella stood there breathing a little hard from exertion. Her hair was stringy from the snow and plastered against her forehead. I tired to hide my laugh but I couldn't.

"Sorry," I apologized attempting to hide an amused smile behind my arm and failing miserably, "I know it's not funny, but it is, Bella."

Bella harrumphed and pulled her gloves off as she slumped down in a chair at the small circular table and let her head fall into her hands.

"I'm not going back outside until you come out with me. I need protection from him." She pointed out the door. I knew she meant Emmett. He was taking advantage of the fact that Bella had no hand-eye coordination when it came to throwing snow, or anything else for that matter.

"I'm going to be a few minutes." I told her, burying myself wrist deep in the warm soapy dish water.

"Fine. I'm in no rush to go back out there."

Esme laughed lightly beside me and turned away from the counter to face Bella. "Would you like some cocoa, Bella?" She offered putting her dish towel down. "It's just about ready."

"Is that what I smell?" Bella asked picking her head up. "I thought it was cake or something."

"No, it's Esme's recipe. Real, from scratch, homemade hot chocolate." I said glancing back at my mother, who beamed at me and pulled half a dozen mugs down from a cabinet. She grabbed a ladle from a drawer and brought it and a mug over to the stove where she turned the gas down to low and began ladling some of the liquid chocolate into the mug. She dropped a few marshmallows on top then handed the steaming mug to Bella.

"Here you go, dear. Just be careful it's still very hot."

"Thank you, it smells amazing, Esme."

"We all say that." I teased looking over my shoulder at Bella.

"Because you all know it's true." Esme said as she came to stand next to me and resumed drying.

I watched Bella sip her cocoa slowly, her eyes closing as she indulged in the taste of it, and a small smile form on her lips. "Really good." She said quietly.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Esme smiled at her.

I turned to look at Bella again watching as her eyes moved around the kitchen for a couple of moments, finally landing on the counter by the door. Several of Esme's cookbooks were lined up between decorative bookends, at the end of which was a well taken care of, and well thumbed, leather bound book with several different colored thin ribbons sticking out of it. I saw Bella eye the book and she got up from her seat and walked over to pull it out. I felt a smile form on my face as she read the cover and flipped it open and started flipping through the gold-lined pages. I finished the last few dishes in the sink and walked over to her drying my hands on a clean towel. I tossed it onto the counter and stood next to Bella as she continued to flip through the pages.

"Why do you keep it in the kitchen?" She asked.

"Starting in Emmett's freshman year of high school, the five of us would sit down a few nights a week and read random passages from it." Esme started to explain. "Emmett never really got into it. He enjoyed sitting there and listening rather than reading. Then Edward started high school and Alice after him, and soon all three of them were studying Shakespeare in their English classes. So I went out and had bookmarks made for all of them so they could all tag their favorite pieces. For a few years we continued doing this, it was our family time together since at that point all three of my children were busy having social high school lives." Esme stopped and looked at me. I had been the only one to still sit with her and Carlisle at night and read all the way through my senior year since I was the only hold out in terms of a social life.

Bella stopped at a page and ran her fingers ran down the thin blue ribbon that had my name embroidered on it. Maybe two hundred pages earlier in the book there was a purple ribbon with Alice's name embroidered on it, and sitting next to my blue ribbon was a white one with Esme's and Carlisle's names embroidered on it.

"The sonnets." I said peering over Bella's shoulder. "My personal favorite section." I said.

"Where's Emmett's?" Bella asked flipping through the pages.

I took the book from her and flipped to the beginning of "Julius Caesar", where a black ribbon with Emmett's name embroidered in silver lay folded in half. "He doesn't like us to know that he actually does have a favorite."

"What's Alice's?"

"Midsummer's Night Dream"."

Bella flipped back to my ribbon. "So which is your favorite?" She asked.

"I don't remember the exact number." I said gazing over the sixteen sonnets that were listed on the two pages in front of me. "I know what Esme's is, though. She and Carlisle have the same one. Hence, why they share a bookmark." I looked up at my mother who smiled and subtly took a breath before reciting.

"O me, what eyes hath love put in my head, Which have no correspondence with true sight! Or if they have, where is my judgement fled, That censures falsely what they see aright? If that be fair whereon my false eyes dote, What means the world to say it is not so? If it be not, then love doth well denote Love's eye is not so true as all men's. No, How can it, O, how can love's eye be true, That is so vexed with watching and with tears? No marvel then though I mistake my view: The sun itself sees not till heaven clears. O cunning love, with tears thou keep'st me blind Lest eyes, well seeing, thy foul faults should find!"

"You know that whole thing by heart?"Bella asked, clearly impressed.

"I should. It was my wedding vow." Esme said seating herself down at the small round table. "Carlisle read the first half, and I read the second. For our first anniversary he had it engraved onto a piece of white marble and our wedding date underneath it for me. It's up on the mantle in the living room if you would like to look at it."

"That's so romantic." Bella cooed. She looked back at me and I smiled. "So, do you remember?"

"Yeah, it's this one." I said taking the book and sitting down diagonally from my mother. "In faith, I do not love thee with mine eyes, For they in thee a thousand errors note; But 'tis my heart that loves what they despise, who in despite of views is pleased to dote. Nor are mine ears with thy tongue's tune delighted, Nor tender feeling to base touches prone; Nor taste nor smell desire to be invited To any sensual feast with thee alone; But my five wits nor my five senses can Dissuade one foolish heart from serving thee, Who leaves unswayed the likeness of a man, Thy proud heart's slave and vassal-wretch to be. Only my plague thus far I count my gain: That she that makes me sin awards me pain."

"So its pains you to be in love?" Bella teased, smiling at me. I looked up and shook my head at her.

"You have no idea, love." I said returning her impish smirk.

"Do you have a favorite, Bella?" Esme asked. Bella walked the two steps between us and I handed her the heavy book, clutching her waist and pulling her down onto my lap. At first she seemed a little uncomfortable, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and she relaxed against me immediately.

"Uh… I had a favorite in high school, I haven't read it in years, though. I don't know if I can still call it a favorite now. Let me find it." Bella was silent for a few moments as she flipped through the pages, finally stopping four pages back from where I had read from. "Here it is. "That time of year thou mayst in me behold When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang Upon those boughs which shake against the cold, Bare ruined choirs where late the sweet birds sang. In me thou seest the twilight of such day As after sunset fadeth in the west, Which by and by black night doth take away, Death's second self, that seals up all in rest. In me thou seest the glowing of such fire That on the ashes of his youth doth lie As the death-bed whereon it must expire, Consumed with that which it was nourished by. This thou perceive'st, which makes thy love more strong, To love that well which thou must leave ere long."

"Beautifully read." Carlisle said from the doorway, applauding quietly.

"Oh," Bella said looking up in surprise. "Uh.. Thank you."

"Really, that was read with perfect rhythm, Bella. Very well done." He complimented again.

Bella smiled and a fresh flush of scarlet colored her cheeks as she murmured another thank you. The door behind us banged open again and this time Alice stood there, hands on her hips. "There you are!" she exclaimed looking at Bella. "Get back out here, it' not fair to leave me along trying to ward them off. Where's Rose, she needs to get outside, too. Rose!" Alice called starting to walk through the kitchen.

"She'll never get Rosalie to go outside. Just thinking of getting snow in her hair will make it frizz." I teased, watching Alice go off on an already failed attempt. "But I suppose she's right." I said lifting Bella from my lap. I took the book from her and placed it back on the counter. Esme and Carlisle had gone to finish putting the dishes away, giving Bella and I a moment of privacy while their backs were turned. "Ready to go back outside?" I asked.

"On one condition."

"Anything."

Bella stood up on her toes and snaked her arms around my neck to kiss me. She pulled back with a grin. "You have to protect me."

I pretended to think about it for a moment, and then leaned down and kissed her. "Done."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"You promised!" Bella screeched from behind the weeping willow where she and Alice were currently hiding. The latter had managed to get Rosalie to come outside, and she was now sitting off to the side on the bottom step watching the snowball war that had erupted. Alice was still trying to get Rose to join in.

"Just tuck your hair under your hat, babe!" Emmett yelled at her. "I promise I won't throw a lot of snowballs at you!"

"I hate you, Edward!" Bella yelled at me. I knew she was kidding. But I couldn't sop laughing right now as I lobbed another snowball at the tree. Bella pulled her head back at the last second and the white fluffy ball splattered against the fence. "You promised, you jerk!"

"Get over here!" I called to her.

"No, you promised to protect me! But you're not, you're throwing snowballs at me!"

"Yeah, what kind of gentleman are you?" Alice called from her position next to Bella.

"I'm not right now." I called. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper and we nodded as we throw snowballs simultaneously at the tree. We heard the girls shriek from behind it and suddenly Bella appeared on the other side and chucked a snowball in our direction. It hit me square in the chest and I groaned in initial discomfort, but got back up and started making a new arsenal.

"Edward!" Bella screeched from where she stood, as Emmett and Jasper started chasing her and Alice out from behind the tree. Alice scooped snow up on the run and formed a badly misshapen snowball which she threw over her shoulder without looking, and it wound up hitting Jasper in the face.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm sorry!" Alice called as she ran back and threw her arms around.

"Jeez, woman, that's cold."

"I said I was sorry."

"No, I mean literally cold, Alice. Ow, it actually hurts." Jasper rubbed his face to try and prevent it from turning too red, and Alice helped by throwing her arms around his neck and assaulting him with a round of kisses. The two of them fell down into the snow together laughing out loud.

Emmett laughed out loud, too, holding his sides and almost doubling over as Jasper smashed a fresh snowball against the back of Alice's head. She shrieked and got up and started running away from him as both he and Emmett began chasing her around the backyard.

I took the opportunity to stand next to Bella under the tree and watch the three of them. Emmett made a stop at the stairs and grabbed Rose's hand pulling her up, quite forcefully, and dragged her off into the fun. Rose made a face, but she obligingly tucked her blonde hair under hat and joined Alice in the girls vs. boys snowball fight that was restarting.

Bella looked up at me laughing, her face and smile both bright. I was glad she was enjoying herself, glad that she felt so comfortable already. This was how it should be. No effort, just simple relaxed –

My thoughts were interrupted, pretty much stopped as Bella leaned up and kissed me taking me completely by surprise. But in a very good way. I wrapped my arms instinctively around her and felt myself walking her backwards in the general direction of the trunk of the tree to lean her back against it, but Bella being Bella tripped on a hidden root in the snow and down we fell, me on top of her, our mouths still connected.

I looked down at her now from our new position. Her eyes were darker than normal, her face flushed, and not from the snow and cold, and her hair spread out underneath her as much as her hat would allow. She'd never looked so sexy to me before and I was suddenly overtaken with desire. I crushed my mouth to hers wrapping my arms more tightly around her, Bella's hands knotting themselves into my hair holding me firmly to her.

"Hey, Ed, get off the poor girl and get over here!" Emmett called.

I pulled back from Bella and we both breathed harshly. That had been the hardest, hottest kiss we had shared yet. After a moment we both nodded to each other slightly and I stood up offering her my hand, which she took and I pulled her up. Desire and raw lust was coursing through my body, something I had felt only once before this intensely. That night back in September when I first saw Bella at that party and our eyes met across the room.

The expression I had seen in them as she stared at me for those few seconds had made all the blood in my body head south. I had needed to get out of there and found Emmett telling him I was heading back to the dorm. I really headed for the first bathroom I could find and locked myself in there for hours.

At first I tried splashing cold water on my face and neck, but whenever I shut my eyes all I saw was the girl with chocolate hair and chocolate eyes that had just captivated me. In the end I gave in and used the glass shower in the bathroom. I felt terrible afterwards, having let myself lose control like that. I vowed not to do it again and not let that girl get to me.

But then Monday came around and my personal Hell came back to torment me once more. I was surprised, when no one came over and volunteered to be lab partners with her. I immediately felt bed, and all sexual cravings in my body ceased. I wanted to be near this girl now, but not because I found her beautiful, but because she looked like someone who led a life similar to mine. Alone, and liked it better that way. A kindred spirit. She would be easy to be lab partners with.

I pulled myself from my reverie attempting to banish the white hot heat that surged in my blood and led Bella over to where Emmett was calling us. Bella took her side and I took mine and soon a three on three ensued and by the end of it, all six of us were laying down in the snow laughing and barely able to breathe. Bella had collapsed next to me, Rose next to Emmett, and Alice next to Jasper. We all lay there for several minutes just looking around at each other and laughing. I saw Rose glare at Bell a couple of times, but Bella was too busy pointing at Alice and panting as she tried to breathe to notice.

She fell back down beside me and we both watched as the other four got up and started to walk toward the stairs up to the kitchen. "You coming?" Alice called over her shoulder.

"Be right in." I called back, helping Bella to her feet. I heard the door upstairs shut, and now Bella and I were alone. I pulled her against me not giving her a chance to protest as I covered her mouth with mine and crushed my body against hers. She responded with the same level of enthusiasm, wrapping one hand around my neck and burying the other in my hair. I could tell she felt as desperate as I did, but I knew both of us were too responsible to let it go that far so soon.

No matter how much we both wanted it.


	13. Christmas

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 13: Christmas

"Get up, get up, get up!" Alice's bubbly voice chimed as my bedroom door slammed open.

I turned on my side away from the door and buried myself further under my blankets. "No…" I grumbled from beneath the layers. "I respectfully refuse."

Alice jumped onto my bed and started shaking me violently. "Get up!" she yelled.

"What's your problem?" I asked throwing the blanket back and glaring at her. I started to kick at her. "It's eight in the morning. Go back to bed, Alice." I threw the blanket back over my head.

"Honestly." Alice said getting down from my bed. "You're worse than Bella. It's Christmas, Edward!" She shoved me and I practically rolled out of my queen-sized bed.

"God, Alice! Knock it off! Yeah, Christmas… My God-given month off from college for rest and relaxation. Now go away!"

"When you get up."

I rolled over and saw Alice standing in the middle of my room with her thin arms folded over her chest. She was tapping her ballet slipper clad foot impatiently. "Well?" She shrugged. "You getting up or do I need to get Emmett?"

"Fine!" I yelled sitting up in my bed. "I'm up, now get lost."

"Thank you." Alice danced over to my bed and hugged me around my neck before she flitted from the room.

I groaned and fell back to my bed burying my head under the blanket.

"I don't want to know how she has that much energy this early in the morning."

I threw the blanket back again and turned my head toward the door. Bella was walking into my room covering her yawn with her hand. She was dressed in blue cotton pajamas and matching slippers. Why did she have to look goddamn beautiful in blue? She stopped at the side of my bed and toed her slippers off before climbing in next to me. I held the blanket up and scooted over to make sufficient room for her and let her snuggle against my side wrapping her arms around my body and lay her head on my chest.

I had to admit I didn't mind her holding me. I was really quite comfortable. I wrapped an arm around Bella and tried to stifle my yawn with my other hand, and laughed when it made Bella yawn again. "You know it's contagious." She mumbled through it.

"Sorry, love. Can't help it."

"Uh huh, sure." Bella smiled, her eyes shut. She rubbed the side of her head against my t-shirt trying to get comfortable, but it was a lost cause. Alice pranced back into the room, stopping to place her hands on her tiny, non-existent hips.

"Come on!" She whined. "It's Christmas morning, you two!"

"Go away." I mumbled, my nose buried in Bella's sweet hair. "We're quite content where we are, thank you."

"I see that." Alice commented. "Let's go, everyone else is up."

Alice took off back down the hallway, most likely to get Jasper and Rose. I could hear Emmett's deep voice down the hall and knew he was up, even if Rose wasn't. They shared his room now whenever Rose stayed here. Alice and Jasper had separate rooms, although once in a while Alice would sneak over to the guest room and sleep with Jasper. I mean literally sleep in the same bed, not sex. As far as I knew they had yet to cross that line, and wanted to wait at least until their first year of college. It wasn't the most important thing to them in their relationship. Rose and Emmett put more importance on it, second only to being with each other and spending time together.

I had no idea the role sex would play for me and Bella, but I imagined it would be a combination of how Rose and Emmett and Jasper and Alice viewed it as a part of their relationships. Important in the sense that it was important to the health of the relationship, but the actually relationship wasn't based on it. Yeah, something like that, or something along those lines.

"Want to get up?" I whispered. Bella shook her head against my chest. "Didn't think so."

"We should, though."

"I know." I sighed and pulled Bella closer, my lips pressed softly to her forehead. I felt her smile and started a light trail of kisses down her nose until I reached her mouth. We kissed lazily for several moments, whispering nonsense to each other in between, her right hand twined with my left and both lying on my stomach.

"Get up!"

A large down pillow landed directly on top of mine and Bella's heads and I sat up instantaneously throwing it back in the direction of the door. "What the fuck, Emmett!" I yelled. "You hit Bella!"

"Oh, sorry, Bella. Didn't know you were in the bed with him." Emmett apologized. "Wouldn't have thrown it if I knew you were. I thought he was alone."

"It's ok." Bella said sitting up. "It didn't hurt as much as snowball so I think I can forgive you."

"See, Ed, no harm done, there's no need for the language." Emmett smiled sarcastically. "But, um, yeah, Alice told me to do it. So blame her, not me." Emmett waved and walked off leaving his pillow on the floor.

I collapsed back down onto the bed and gazed up at Bella who was leaning on one arm and smiling down at me shaking her head. I held my arms open to her and she folded herself into them. I still wasn't quite ready to get up. I was much too comfortable at the moment. Besides, there was no way Rosalie was up yet anyway. Jasper might have been up, Carlisle was definitely up and so was Esme. "All right…" I sighed a couple minutes later heaving myself upward and pulling Bella with me. "Time to get up."

"Yeah…" Bella stretched and yawned again swinging her legs over the side of the bed and shoving her feet into her slippers. "I bet Alice is getting impatient."

"Want to know how she has this much energy in the morning?" I asked as I yanked on a pair of socks.

"Sure." Bella got up and waited for me to walk around my bed. I took her hand and we left my room together.

"She doesn't sleep." I whispered to her. "She just stays up all night contemplating ways to wake the rest of us up in the morning."

Bella pushed against my shoulder. "Yeah right!" she laughed.

"I swear… And the anticipation of it gives her an adrenaline high or something. What?" I asked as Bella started laughing again. "It's true."

"No its not."

"Ok, no its not. Honestly, I don't even know how she has this much energy, cause she's like this every morning."

"That's not possible." Bella yawed as we walked down the stairs. As soon as we reached the landing the smell of cinnamon and sugar assaulted our noses and I felt my mouth water.

"I hope we're eating first." I said.

"Yeah…" Bella agreed, dragging the word out. "Do I smell cinnamon rolls?"

"Yup. Tradition."

"I'm loving your family traditions more and more." Bella teased. I laughed right along with her this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Esme fed everyone, Emmett and Jasper consuming the majority of the two dozen cinnamon rolls, we all gathered into the living room lounging across the two couches, two loveseats, and the thick, white-carpeted floor. Alice took her turn this year of passing gifts around. I had done it last year, which meant this year it was going to be my turn to clean up all the multi-colored shredded paper which was quickly decorating the floor.

Bella sat beside me on one of the white couches opening the random boxes I placed in her lap. Since she had come at the last second there was nothing for her under the tree, but I had seen Esme sneak glances at Bella's right wrist from time to time and smile when she saw the bracelet there. I knew she and Alice weren't going to let Bella get away empty handed. I could a shopping trip in the very near future.

"Oh my God!" Bella laughed out loud suddenly.

"What?" I asked throwing a crumpled heap of red and green paper down in front of me. Bella pointed to Marcus, who had made himself comfortable in the void under our tree where gifts had been. He had sprawled all of his two-hundred pound body out and was currently snoring in a fashion that put most chainsaws to shame. I laughed quietly and shook my head as I began to gather the pile of paper at my feet. "Be right back." I whispered to Bella, and kissed the top of her head as I rose. I caught Esme smiling in our direction. Ecstatic was an understatement when it came to describing how she felt whenever she saw me touch Bella's hand or kiss her. She was both truly happy and relieved that I had finally found someone.

I returned a minute later with two huge, black, plastic garbage bags and began making rounds around the living room collecting everyone's trash. As I passed Bella she started to get up and help me, but I motioned for her to remain sitting. I walked by Emmett and Rose grabbing the mountainous pile of paper in front of them, watching from my peripheral vision as he pulled a small black jewelry case from his pocket.

It wasn't a ring, not yet. I only knew because he had asked my opinion on the necklace after he had bought it. It was nice, definitely Rose's style. She opened the small case with a bright smile and then turned and lifted her long blonde hair so Emmett could drape the silver chain around her neck. A single diamond hung from it, and from what I could remember it was a NICE diamond. I finished gathering the paper and walked away letting them have their moment together.

Jasper had already given Alice her personal gift last month. She had been begging my parents for years to let her get a small tattoo on her back. Just a little one, about the size of her hand. They had finally conceded when she turned eighteen, which I assume was what they had been waiting for. So, a month before Christmas Jasper had taken her to the most reputable tattoo salon he could find, which in truth was very clean and very well known. I hadn't seen the tat yet, but she told me it was a little, purple, blue, and green pixie on her left shoulder blade. That was so Alice. If there was someone out there more pixie than human it was Alice. Both in personality and appearance.

I settled back down onto the couch next to Bella draping my arm lightly across her shoulders and folding her head into mine. I threw a quick glance in Emmett's and Rose's direction. They were still too busy adoring each other for Rose to notice and throw daggers in my direction. But after another minute Emmett glanced across the room and looked at me expectantly, and then tipped his head in Carlisle's direction.

'What?' I mouthed to him. Emmett nudged his head toward our father once more. 'Oh.' I mouthed in acknowledgement. I sat up straighter on the couch and cleared my throat a little loudly to get everyone's attention. When Carlisle and Esme looked in my direction I met his gaze. "I've got something rather important t say and it's my personal gift to you, dad."

I watched as Esme took and anxious breath and Carlisle stared at me, a touch of fear in his eyes, but I knew in a moment it would be replaced with relief. "I registered as pre-med before the semester ended and I'll officially be starting my studies in the upcoming one."

Esme was across the room and had me up and off the couch in a moment her arms around me in a fierce hug. I looked back down to Bella who was smiling proudly at me, just a hint of tears in her eyes. I looked back to Esme and saw Carlisle standing next to her now. She let me go so my father could show his gratitude in the same fashion.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"I want to do this." I assured him. Bella rose and stood next to me taking my hand. I smiled down at her. "It has nothing to do with pressure." I said turning back to Carlisle. "I believe I can do this. I want to follow you."

"You don't know how good that is to hear." Carlisle said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Bella said quietly beside me.

Carlisle glanced at her confused. "I've been telling him for weeks that he needs t have more faith in himself."

"Bella's the one who actually, finally, convinced me that, well rather convinced me into believing that I could be a real credit to you."

"You will." Bella said to me, her hand tightening ever so slightly around mine.

"See, how can I not even try when I have this kind of support?"

Carlisle looked from me to Bella. "I am indebted to you." He said seriously.

Bella held her hand up shaking her head. "No, please. I hardly had anything to do with it. I just helped him to see that he's capable of this." That was so typically Bella.

"From where I'm standing, that's the definition of having everything to do with it. Bella, if there is anything I can do for you and Edward, please just let me know."

"Thank you, but please, you don't have to." Bella said politely.

"I insist, my dear, please."

Bella finally nodded and very quietly thanked Carlisle, who the wrapped her up in a hug similar to the one I had received. She looked uncomfortable for just a moment, but then Esme wrapped her arms around Bella as well.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Esme whispered to her.

"I thought she already was." I said as they released Bella and she returned her hand into mine.

"Well, from how I'm looking at the two of you, I don't think we should have any worries about the future." Carlisle said with a slight smile, draping his arm lightly across Esme's back.

I was mortified. How could they say that in front of Bella? It was so assuming of them. Bella and I were nowhere near that serious, and yet I felt a strange peace of mind when I thought about it. Immediately the vision I had had of Bella drifting down the aisle toward me in white came back, and I allowed myself a private smile.

"I'm very proud of you, son." Carlisle said.

"Thanks."

He and Esme walked out of the living room together, probably to start cleaning up the kitchen, and once they were gone Alice sprang to her feet and announced another snowball fight with the fresh blanket of white that had fallen the night before. Marcus got to his feet as fast as his enormous body would allow and started barking as he followed Alice around the living room, swinging his baseball bat-sized tail. A minute later it was just me and Bella alone on the couch we had settled back down on. I turned to face her and placed my finger under her chin to tip her face up to mine and pressed my lips lightly to hers. The kiss was chaste, but I could Bella's desperation behind it and was impressed by how well she was controlling it. I knew she could feel mine as well, and I was burning inside to kiss her harder. To lay her down on the couch and just abandon all reason.

We broke apart a moment later, slightly breathless. I was already mentally promising myself that we would continue this later, in private.

~*~*~*~*

"You know," Bella said as we walked through the house later that afternoon, arms around each other's waists, "I remember you promising me to play your piano for me once upon a time." We absentmindedly headed downstairs to the first floor.

"I did say that."

"Yes, and I've also noticed that you haven't showed me your grand piano either."

"There's something else I haven't showed you either. Well, a room specifically." I turned us down a hallway. "It's really Esme's room, but in recent yeas since I've been spending so much time in there it's kind of become mine as well. And because it was the only room in the house big enough to fit the piano."

We reached the end of the hallway at the very back of the house and I pushed the doo in front of us open. On the other side of it was Esme's sun room. All three walls opposite us were glass. There were no lamps in here, just large, triple wick candles placed here and there. The floor was pale hardwood that led that a slightly raised platform on which sat my black piano. Against the wall where the door was that we walked through were floor to ceiling bookcases comfortably filled with as much as the shelves could hold. Two large white chaises sat at angles, one facing the piano and one facing away from it. Several glass end tables stood around the room on top which were elegantly arranged bouquets of fresh flowers.

"Wow." Bella breathed a she turned in slow circles, taking all of the room in at once. "Edward, this is magical."

"Yeah, I like it." I said following her further into the room. "They can't see us from the backyard in here. The fence doesn't encompass the house this far back."

"That sounds like a good thing."Bella said as she walked toward my piano. "So?" she asked, drifting her hand along the shiny, polished, black surface.

I walked over and sat down at the bench indicating for her to sit next to me. I hadn't played much since Thanksgiving, only stopping at the music room on campus every so often to finish the composition I had been working on, and my fingers ached to stroke the ivory keys of my own piano.

"I'll be honest. I've been working on a piece for a few weeks now, well, actually a month at this point. I only just finished it." I explained, smiling shyly at her. "You inspired it."

Bella gasped and stared up at me. "What can I say, you inspire me, love." I whispered to her, and bowed my head to place a light kiss on her lips. I sat up straight and turned to my piano placing my hands in a familiar position on the keyboard.

"At first," I said quietly, beginning to play the melody, the same melody I had hummed to her in the car a couple days before, "this started out just like any other piece for me, save for the fact that I was thinking of you the whole I was writing it." I let the notes build higher and higher at the slow place I had written for them, reaching up the keyboard. Bella's eyes followed my hands as they moved up and down between the top of the keyboard and the middle. "I realized after about a week of working on this that I wasn't writing it for recreation, or pastime."

The melody grew sweeter and I glanced over at Bella, swearing I saw tears in her eyes. "It's so sweet, Edward. So soft, like a lullaby." Bella breathed as the melody continued.

"It is." I whispered. "For you." Bella looked up at me and our eyes met for a moment before I turned my attention back to the keys. I played the rest of the music through to the end. Beside me, Bella had shut her eyes and sat there just listening. I saw one tear slip free as I brought the melody to a close and lifted my hands from the keyboard.

"Edward… That was… absolutely beautiful."

"So are you." I whispered, and reached over taking her face in my hands and kissed her passionately. Bella responded immediately, wrapping her arms around me and burying one hand in my hair. I let my hands drift down her body to her waist and held her for a moment. We broke apart, more breathless than we had been this morning. I got up off the bench taking Bella's hand and pulled her with m toward one of the chaises.

Before we reached it I kissed her again, wrapping my arms tightly around her crushing my mouth to hers and my body as well. Bella buried a hand in my hair again, the other wrapping itself around my neck. I'm not sure how or when but the next moment we were laying on the chaise, Bella's back to the soft white material and me on top of her.

Our kiss turned hungry in a moment and I felt her groping at my back, pulling at the material of my shirt. I pulled back from her panting, and nudged my knee between her thighs to part them. She obliged willingly and allowed me to settle between them. Bella breathed harshly for a moment, gasping as I pressed my body down on hers.

"Oh, God… Edward."

I moaned against her mouth, and experimentally swiped my tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth under mine and I delved my tongue in, in desperation, pressing my body down on hers again. I groaned this time in sweet satisfaction as her hips rose to meet mine, my erection grazing her stomach.

"Jesus." I hissed into her ear. "Oh, Bella."

I thrust against her once more kissing her greedily. Bella thrust back and returned my kiss. I moved my lips to her neck kissing a trail up and down the soft skin, stopping here and there to suck gently. Bella was practically purring in my arms. I felt her hands come around my neck and start to unbutton my shirt. I pulled back from her then.

"We should stop." I whispered. Bella's hands stopped where they were half way down my open shirt.

She pulled them back and nodded, sighing at the same and closing her eyes. "We should." She agreed.

With a groan in discomfort, more so frustration with myself and the situation, I sat up and buttoned my shirt back up. God, I wanted to keep going. To slide my hands under Bella's sweater and cup one of those perfect, soft mounds. The thought of it sent another flash of white heat southward and I rose off the chaise, embarrassment flooding through me. Bella remained sitting there watching me as I turned away from her.

"I think I need to go upstairs and take a cold shower." I said, not facing her.

"That's probably a good idea." I heard Bella say quietly. There was no anger or sadness in her voice, only understanding. "I'll go outside and wait for you." I heard her rise from the chaise, and to my surprise and further discomfort she wrapped her arms around me from behind, her hand gently stroking my stomach through my shirt. "I'm not mad at you, and I don't feel bad. I'm just as tortured by this as you are, and trust me I want it just as bad." She whispered in my ear. "I love you, and I trust you. I know you won't take advantage of me, and I would never do that to you. We can work something out. But right now, I know it's too early in the relationship to let things go that far."

"Considering we've only been official for two days."

"But we've known each other longer, so I think we can stretch those two days into four months. I know that's how long I've felt this tension for." Bella pressed her body against mine, and I wished she hadn't because I let out a loud groan. "Sorry," she whispered. "That was selfish, but I wanted to make sure you knew what kind of tension I was talking about."

"I knew. And I liked that, more so than I should be allowed to."

"No," Bella whispered, pressing her lips to the back of my neck. Again the blood went south, whatever was left of it at this point. "You have every right to like it."

"I wish you would let me reciprocate."

"I'm the one reciprocating here. You did it first just a few minutes ago."

"True." I laughed. "Bella, I think I should really head upstairs now."

"Ok," Bella kissed the back of my neck again and let me go. "I'll be outside trying to not to get hit with flying snow."

"Or a rampant dog."

Bella laughed lightly, and walked around me to face me. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss my lips, her hands at her side, her eyes shut. "I'll see you in a bit." She said quietly.

"Do me one favor." I said as she started to walk toward the door. "Try not to fall down to much."

Bella laughed and shook her head at me before she disappeared through the door. I watched her walk down the hall and turn a corner before I left the room and rushed up the stairs, as fast as I possibly could, and locked myself in my room.


	14. Tease

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 14: Tease

"So where are you taking her?" Esme asked me as I walked into the kitchen. The question was in reference to Bella and where Alice and I were taking her shopping today.

"I don't know actually. I thought we would go to the mall and let Bella decide where she wants to go. This is for her after all." I checked the corners for my shoes since they were no where to be found in my room and they hadn't been downstairs where they belonged.

"True." Esme said watching me, a slightly amused smile on her face. "Just don't let her get upset over price."

"I'll try." I said looking up for a moment and then returned to my search, opening the pantry and going in. "But I think you know Bella well enough now, mom." I called. "Damnit, where the hell are they?" I walked out shutting the door behind me and went back out into the hall. "Oh." I said looking down at the wall near the entry into the kitchen. "That's right." I had kicked them off up here and not downstairs last night.

"Try and be back before seven." Esme said as she came to lean against the wall of the kitchen entry. She watched me as I sat on the bottom step and pulled my annoying shoes on.

"That shouldn't be hard everything is closing today by six or six-thirty. It is New Year's Eve." I stood and up and grabbed my coat off the post on the stairs where I had tossed a few minutes ago. "I'm sure they're both downstairs waiting by now."

"She really is spectacular, Edward."

I knew Esme meant Bella and I smiled at her. "I think so, too."

"You two will make very beautiful babies together."

I stared at her mortified. "Mom!" I nearly choked. I shouldn't haven been so surprised, though. She had played the same card with Alice and Jasper, and then with Emmett and Rosalie.

"What?" Esme shrugged as she walked over to me and in a very motherly way fixed the collar on my jacket. She smiled and reached up to rumple my auburn hair that was only slightly brighter than her own caramel-colored locks. When I stood in between my parents there was never any doubt that I was their biological son. "I want this continued." She said pulling her hand from my now disheveled hair.

I ran my own hand through it a couple times to get it back to the way that both Bella and I liked it, although I knew the next time she kissed me, which hopefully would be very soon, it would just get mussed again.

"I'll keep that in mind, mom. Thanks." I said as I finished putting my hair back the way I had had it.

"Have fun." Esme said giving me a light push toward the stairs as she headed up.

"I think your mother has too much faith in my appearance."

I turned sharply at the sound of her voice, horror-stricken. "Oh, shit, please don't tell me you heard that." I said my tone apologetic.

"I did." Bella confirmed walking toward me from the living room.

"I thought you went downstairs." I challenged her. Then I saw her coat draped over her arm and I remembered that she hadn't had it when she went outside initially.

"I did, but I forgot this." She indicated the jacket, "and I remembered I had left it on the chair last night."

I groaned and ran my hand down my face. "That was so embarrassing."

"I thought it was actually rather funny." Bella said starting to put her coat on. I went behind her and held it open for her to slide her arms in. She then took my hand and we walked down the stairs together.

"I think her faith is properly placed." I said quietly to her, holding the front door open. It shut behind us as we walked to my car where Alice was waiting in the backseat, and getting impatient no doubt.

"You're my boyfriend you're supposed to say that." Bella smirked at me.

"I'm also not a liar. I wouldn't say something unless I was damn sure it was true."

Bella scoffed and looked up at me again. I caught her chin in my hand and pulled her up to me kissing her lightly. "You are so beautiful." I whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Bella sighed in my ear and I felt her arms snake around my neck as mine encircled her waist. It wasn't long before my mouth covered hers and as expected, her hand was buried in my hair. If I had to choose one thing that I knew Bella loved to do whenever we kissed, or made out which we hadn't done since Christmas because of the response it had triggered in us both, it was knotting both of her hands in my hair and massaging my scalp. I had to admit, it was one of the top things I loved, too.

It was my car horn honking loudly that made us break apart. I looked over to my Volvo to see Alice sitting back down in the back seat looking impatient. She hated having her shopping trips delayed.

"Could you two be any more desperate?"

"No." I said opening Bella's door for her. I got into the driver's side and started the car.

"Obviously." I caught Alice's smile in the rearview mirror as I backed out of the driveway. Silence passed between the three of us as I drove out of the neighborhood and headed for the main highway. "Hit the gas." Alice said as soon we got on it.

I glanced over at Bella, who already looked nervous, and saw her peek at my speedometer. It was quickly approaching eighty.

"Don't hit the gas, Edward, or I swear…" Bella started. My foot tapped the pedal slightly and the car purred beneath me. God that felt good.

"Oh come one, where's your sense of adventure?" I teased.

"I'm not good in fast cars, Edward Cullen. I'm not good in fast anything. Don't hit the gas!" Bella screeched as my Volvo passed ninety and we whipped down the highway.

"Edward, please." Bella begged next to me, her eyes shut tight. I reached over and took her hand running my thumb across the back of it.

"All right." I let up off the gas and the car slowed down.

"Thank you." Bella said quietly. I let her take a couple breaths and looked in the mirror to Alice smiling and nodding her head. As soon as Bella appeared calm I put my foot down again.

"EDWARD CULLEN!"

I laughed out loud in my seat, finding great satisfaction in the fact that I had finally found a way to scare the shit out of Bella. I had always thought her too sharp to let me get away with anything, but now I had something. Oh, this was going to be a fun break for the rest of the month.

~*~*~*~*~*

It was close to seven when the three of us returned from shopping, Alice laden with the most bags. She had done the most damage in terms of spending, practically buying a whole new wardrobe. I carried the majority of Bella's bags, which were much less in number and had more pronounceable, American names on the bags like Barnes and Noble, and Victoria's Secret.

When she had first started walking toward the store I was shocked that she was even heading for it. She had looked back at me and shrugged saying, "What? Aren't you coming?"

I had a very dirty response flit through my mind but I didn't voice it. The fact that she was even walking into the pink store was making me hard, let alone the fact that she actually bought merchandise here. I carried the bags I had at the time in front of me trying to hide my ever growing erection as Bella paused here and there to look at underwear and matching bras. When she lifted up a pair that was nothing more than lace I got the image in my mind of her wearing them and had to bite the knuckle on one of my fingers to suppress a moan.

She didn't seem at all embarrassed the entire time we were in there, Alice eventually joining us. She even asked Bella, right in front of me too, while holding up a tiny pink slip with a cream lace hem if she thought Jasper would like it. Bella had agreed and responded holding a similar slip, ice blue with white lace, and I saw her glance in my direction but didn't say anything. I saw Alice smirk at me out of my peripheral vision and she nodded vehemently to Bella. The whole time we were there I had the sneaking suspicion that Bella was doing some of this on purpose. I'd get her back later.

"We're back!" I called as we walked through the door. Alice immediately disappeared upstairs to unload her bags. And to no doubt start putting outfits together. Every clothes store Bella and I had gone in to Alice followed picking out things that I knew Bella would never wear, and insisted on putting outfits together for her. That was Alice, give her and excuse for a makeover, whether it be appearance or clothing, and she'll do it without hesitating.

Bella and I headed up the stairs at a much slower pace. I left both hers and my few bags at the stairs and followed her into the kitchen.

"Have fun?" Esme called as we rounded the corner.

"Lots." Bella said with a broad smile. "I like shopping with Alice, she keeps it lively."

"Good. Is everyone all right with fondue for dinner? Something easy and fun. I tried to ask Alice as she whipped past." Esme shrugged as she continued with the trays of raw food she was putting together.

"Need any help?" I asked as I slipped Bella's coat from her shoulders. I caressed the sleeves down her arms, lingering to inhale the sweet scent of her hair.

"Actually yes." Esme said without looking up as she went back and forth from the center island to the counter.

"I'm gonna head upstairs and take a shower." Bella said quietly to me. "Maybe shut my eyes for a while."

"Ok. Want me to come get you when everything is ready?"

"Sure." Bella stood on her tiptoes to kiss me, her hands finding my waist. I kissed her back, shocked to find myself backing her against a wall out of Esme's sight. Her hands went from my waist to around my neck and I pressed her into the wall. We broke apart a moment later breathing harshly. "This is becoming a problem." Bella laughed, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, love. You had a good point last week. It's much too early in the relationship to go all the way. But like you said," and I leaned in close to her to whisper in her ear, "we'll figure something out." I felt Bella shiver and it brought a cocky smile to my face.

"Stop being such a gentleman." Bella whispered in between light kisses along my jaw. I knew she was making reference to the fact that I was holding myself back at the moment. I wasn't kissing her too hard for a very good reason.

"I can't help it, sorry." I squeezed her tightly for just a moment and then backed away. "I'll see you in a bit." Bella slipped away from me and I watched her ascend the stairs. She glanced back over her shoulder for a moment throwing me a sultry look that sent all my blood south.

Shit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eight minutes to midnight. Carlisle and Esme had already gone to bed an hour ago. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared a few minutes ago as well to ring in the new year alone. It was just me, Bella, Alice, and Jasper downstairs watching the TV. There were two open bottles of champagne on the coffee table. Esme had bought six for the champagne breakfast she was planning tomorrow morning, and had told us if we wanted to open a couple tonight we could. Well, we took her up on that. Bella and I were sharing a bottle, Alice and Jasper the other.

Bella sat on the floor next to me by the fireplace sipping from her flute and laughing at Alice as she stood on the toes of one foot and pulled the other up and over her head in a perfect 'dancer's pose'.

"How do you stretch like that?" Bella asked.

"Years and years of gymnastics and ballet." Alice said setting herself right. "Come here." She reached down and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her up. I took the champagne flute she handed me and set it on the table.

"Alice, she's had almost three glasses already. I don't think that's a very good idea." I said as I drained what was left in my own flute. Normally I didn't like champagne, it was too dry for my taste, but the stuff Esme had found had the perfect balance to it. I looked up and watched as Alice resumed the pose she had been in, this time pulling her foot all the way to her head. "Jesus, you little pixie, don't you displace something doing that?"

"Nope."

I laughed as Bella attempted to copy her. Clumsiness mixed with alcohol was never good, and Bella was barely able to stand on one foot let alone get the other up and behind her into the air. She lost her balance and fell backwards nearly crushing Jasper, but he just laughed and helped her up. She was definitely buzzed. I knew I was. Bella stumbled back over to me still not quite getting her balance back and I caught her lightly around her ribs. Once she had settled against me between my knees I reached over and split what was left in our bottle between our two glasses.

"You really think I should be having more?" she asked as I handed the flute to her.

"It's New Year's. Take advantage of their mother's generosity." Jasper said lifting his glass.

"Good point." Bella said quietly.

"What's the point of having the extra booze around if no one's getting wasted on it?" Alice asked as she half collapsed next to Jasper.

"I think you should take hers away, Jazz. She's had enough." I said pointing to Alice's glass. He smirked and reached behind himself to the end table and picked it up pouring the contents into his glass. Alice didn't even notice.

"Thirty seconds to go." She said staring at the TV. We were watching the ball drop, as everyone around the country was undoubtedly doing. "Don't you think it would be fun to go there one year?"

"Times Square, Alice? Yeah right!" I scoffed. "You have to get there like two days in advance and camp out in the street."

"I think it would be fun." Alice mused rocking on her knees. Drunken pixie.

I switched my attention back to Bella, who was watching the TV as well, getting ready to count down. Her hand was stroking up and down my leg quite distractingly. It kept drifting closer and closer to my thigh. This wasn't good.

We all counted the last ten seconds together and shouted our Happy New Year's to the rest of the house. Alice climbed in Jasper's lap locking her arms around his neck and kissed him. Bella turned to face me practically pushing me down onto my back as she kissed me, one hand around my neck and one completely knotted in my hair.

Once they broke apart Alice and Jasper got up and said their good nights before heading upstairs. Jasper turned the TV off and grabbed their two empty flutes and empty bottle making a side trip into the kitchen before he helped Alice up one flight of stairs. I heard her stumble a couple times and suppressed a laugh. Once I heard a bedroom door close I knew Bella and I were alone.

She had settled next to me again and was currently looking up at me from where she lay on her back. The dreamiest, buzzed look on her face. She was too beautiful. I leaned over her, reaching an arm across and placing my hand by her side supporting myself as l leaned down and kissed her. Bella threw her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately, wasting no time in deepening the kiss. I moved myself completely above her slipping between her thighs easily, pressing my body down on hers.

Bella moaned into my mouth and that only made me repeat the motion harder. I was already hard from her stroking my leg, and let's not forget earlier today. Time for some payback. We were both buzzed right now, yes, but I knew we both still had the sense around us not to let this go too far.

I pulled my mouth from Bella's and started kissing along her jaw, slowly working my way down her neck until I got to the little bit of collarbone expose by her shirt. Bella purred beneath me, her hands slipping beneath my shirt and stroking the bare skin of my back. God that was erotic, but I didn't act on it. I began to slowly pop open the buttons on her shirt, trailing my lips even slower up and down her neck stopping just below her left ear and sucking the soft skin there gently.

Bella moaned again, louder than last time. Yes, I found a trigger spot. I stored that away for future use and torture and resumed my task of getting her shirt open. My fingers ached to stroke her skin, to simply touch her. God, I wanted all of her. I was suddenly distracted by Bella's lips at my neck now, her hands lower. She was fiddling with the buckle on my belt, and having a very hard time getting it undone.

"Wait," I breathed.

"Ugh, what?" Bella asked in frustration.

"Let's take this upstairs."

"No, I can't wait that long, Edward."

"Try."

I got up and pulled Bella with me, heading for the stairs.


	15. Second Base

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 15: Second Base

We barely managed to get my bedroom door closed before I had Bella's back to a wall my hands quickly finishing the job of getting her shirt unbuttoned. She shrugged it off and grabbed at the hem of my sweater pulling it up and over my head. I threw it away somewhere in my room not caring at this point. I grabbed Bella's face and kissed her hard as her hands came up to hold my wrists. I pushed her back against the wall leaving no space between our bodies.

"Oh God, Edward." Bella whispered in my ear in response to me shoving my crotch against hers.

I was so hard now it was painful. Thankfully Bella was having no trouble now getting my belt undone. It hit the floor with a thud and was quickly joined by my pants. I moaned loudly in relief although it was only partial. I was still confined by my shorts. My head fell to Bella's shoulder as I panted in her ear. I wanted to reach down and stroke myself just to quell this for a little bit, but I couldn't. I didn't want Bella to think she wasn't good enough.

I tore my mind away from my distracting desire for release and focused on getting Bella's jeans off. She clung to me covering my neck and shoulders in hot open-mouthed kisses, one hand massaging my scalp, and the other wrapped securely across my back. Bella kicked her jeans away and I pulled her against me to reach behind her and unhook her bra.

"Wait." She stopped me, stepping back an inch. "We can't do this." She said.

"Do what?" I asked my voice extremely rough and tight.

"Sex." Bella stated simply.

"We're not." I said. Bella looked at me confused.

"Then where are we going with this, Edward?"

"Second base." I whispered throatily in her ear, and then proceeded to kiss that spot below her ear and suck the skin there. I bit her this time, gently, more like a nibble. Bella practically screamed with pleasure arching against me her abdomen grazing my now very large and extremely painful erection that was so obvious behind my boxers. I got her bra undone and tossed the garment to the floor before stepping back not even an inch, but giving myself enough room to look at her.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered.

Bella blushed fiercely and began to cross her arms over her naked chest but I stopped her. "Don't hide." I said. I took a deep breath to try and settle myself and took Bella's hand leading her over to my bed. She sat down first, throwing the sheet back and looked at me. I got on the bed beside her, both of us on our knees. It was a little more awkward for me than for her I'm sure.

I reached out slowly cupping first the side of her right breast, the feel of it in my hand sending pure arousal and lust southward making my current position even more uncomfortable. Bella shut her eyes breathing normally, if you can call heavy panting normal. I cupped her breast fully, the soft mound heaving gently in my hand, and ran my thumb across the nipple to make it hard. Jesus, it already was; and that made me even harder. How that was even possible I didn't want to know.

"Edward, are you ok?" Bella asked when my breathing hitched and abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes and stared at me. They were dark and smoldering.

"No." I answered honestly.

"Do you want to lay down instead, would that make this easier?"

"I want these off." I whispered roughly, dropping my gaze to my shorts. Bella looked down and gasped audibly. I knew exactly what she was seeing. The large, protruding lump at my crotch. Bella took my hand pulling me down on top of her as she lay down on her back. We both gasped as our naked chests met for the first time and I felt myself twitch in my boxers. God I hoped I didn't come, that would be unforgiving and embarrassing.

Bella ran her hands down my back until they were inside my boxers on the bare skin of my ass. She pushed the offending cotton constraints far enough down my legs so I could kick them off the end of the bed. I groaned loudly in relief. It felt so good to be free. Again I was tempted to stroke myself but I didn't. I attached my lips to Bella's neck and began kissing down until I reached her left breast and took it in my mouth. Bella sighed loudly and wrapped one arm across my back and buried her other hand in my hair holding me to her chest.

"Oh, Edward." She whispered my name spurring me on as I suckled at her. I rocked against her gently so completely desperate now.

My hand came up and started to mold around her right breast which I had been ignoring. I was going to count that as a sin, no part of this beautiful body should ever be ignored, even for a moment. I pinched the nipple to a hard peak and then lifted my mouth from her and switched before it had a chance to grow soft. I worshipped her right breast now with my lips and tongue while fondling the left. Bella pulled at my hair painfully but I ignored it as I lathed my tongue over her silky skin and bit gently. She arched against me moaning.

"Good God!" I shouted breaking away. I groaned loudly as her stomach stroked my cock and I couldn't help it. I bucked against her.

"Edward, I think it's my turn to touch you now." Bella whispered running her fingers through and stroking my hair. I wished she was stroking me lower down my body instead.

"I need to come, Bella." My hand was making its way down my body but she pushed it away.

"Let me." She said, and proceeded to slip out from underneath me, roll onto her side, and pull me against her so my back was to her front with her breasts flush against my burning skin. I moaned again, this time into the mattress in an attempt to muffle it.

"You might have to show me what to do." Bella whispered in my ear. "I haven't exactly done this before." She wrapped her right underneath me and up across me chest to brace me against her and slowly let her hand travel down my side, stroking the skin of my hip, my abs, groin line, and all the way down my left thigh in long smooth motions before she drifted her hand back up to grasp me firmly between my legs.

I just about came right then. I reached a shaking hand down to cover hers and my aching length with her to show what I liked. I let go once she got the hang of it and tried to lay there and relax. I wanted to enjoy this and not have it be over too soon. This was the firs time Bella was touching me like this, and I prayed it wasn't the last, and I wanted to remember every second.

She increased her speed and pressure after a few minutes and continued that for a bit, and then slowed down again. All the while she kept her lips at the back of my neck and her right hand stroked my chest slowly in complete opposition to the tempo she was currently stroking my cock with. It was so good; a complete sensory overload and I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I felt myself twitch again. Bella let me go and I cursed her audibly.

"Hang on, just give me a second." She whispered and her hand fiddled with the sheet. A moment later I felt the cool cotton wrap around my length between it and Bella's hand.

"What the fu-" I started, and then I realized what she was doing. Limit the mess. "God, Bella." I moaned her name. "I'm right there, do it hard."

Bella did as I asked, her arm bracing me against her once more as she stroked me furiously hard and fast. I screamed a moan as lightening heat shot through me and, multi-colored lights erupted behind my closed eyes. I felt my hips thrusting as I came, the sheet around me catching most of it. Bella continued to stroke me as I finished, a steady tempo now moving the sheet back and forth over my now semi-hard length. I was panting hard and very loudly, almost whimpering in my delight as my body calmed and my breathing returned to normal. That had been the most intense orgasm of my life and was definitely replacing my current number one.

"Oh… Bella." I panted her name as she wiped me down from base to head. I assumed she was using a fresh handful of sheet. She trailed her lips up and down my neck and shoulder as she cleaned me. I was going to have to change my sheets in the morning.

When she finished I rolled over to face her. She just smiled at me. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, love." I buried my face in her shoulder. "Good Lord, that was intense." I said, my voice slightly muffled. I picked my head up and smiled evilly at her. "Your turn."

My focus may have been devoted to what Bella's hand was doing to me, but that doesn't mean I didn't feel the growing dampness against my lower back as she got me off. I rolled Bella over onto her back and reached down to pull her underwear off. First I kissed her mouth and then trailed my lips slowly, sensually along her jaw and then up and down her neck. My hand traveled down her body, her thighs parting for me as I reached between them. Both of us moaned when I felt how incredibly wet she was.

"Jesus, Bella."

"You like to take the Lord's name in vain a lot, don't you, Edward?"

"Just this one occurrence, I swear. I'll say my Hail Marys in the morning if you're so concerned with the salvation of my soul."

Bella chuckled beneath me. I continued feeling her up between her legs first brushing my hand back and forth, and then slowly stroking her with a finger from the nub to her opening. Bella arched against me purring, her hands clasping my shoulder blades.

"Yes…" she hissed as she settled back down. "Yes, Edward."

I attached my lips to her neck where they stayed repeating a pattern up and down her silky skin. Her mouth was beside my ear whispering moans of delight as I stroked her closer to her orgasm. I knew she was close. She just needed little encouragement. Bella had to do all she could not to scream as I slipped two fingers into her and began thrusting them in and out gently at first, my tempo gradually gathering speed.

Bella was practically writhing beneath me and it gave me that much more power over her. I curled my fingers back stroking the inside of her. She just about came undone right then. The only thing stopping her was me pulling out. I wiped my fingers off on the sheet before resuming with my stroking. Yup, definitely gonna have to change them tomorrow.

"Oh, Edward." Bella moaned my name, arching her hips upward this time. I wrapped one arm around her to hold her to me as I thrust my fingers back in, this time rubbing the tiny engorged nub with my thumb. I pressed down firmly and curled my fingers inside her again as I had a moment ago. Bella shouted my name for only a moment, silenced then as I covered her mouth with mine.

She bucked upward against my hand, her inner muscle clamping down on my fingers as she came hard, panting my name in between our sporadic kiss. When she finally calmed I unwrapped my arm from around her loose enough so I could still hold her, but wasn't constricting her anymore. Bella was still trying to catch her breath, running a hand back though her hair, the other flat against her heart.

"I don't think my heart has ever beat this fast." She said in between breaths.

"I know the feeling." I said lying down on side next to her. When Bella could breathe normally again I opened my arms to her and she folded herself right into them.

"Definitely a happy new year." She whispered, her voice starting to grow thick.

"Definitely." I agreed, stroking her back and side as she drew circular patterns on mine.

Definitely…


	16. Life In General

A/N: I take no credit for the lyrics of "Hello" in this chapter, and give all credit to Evanescence.

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 16: Life In General

I looked up from Edward's desk where my book lay spread out in front of me when I heard a door slam down the hall. I looked to where Edward lay on his bed on his side making sure he was still asleep. It was a Saturday, finally, a day he could relax and we could spend some time together. Except he was sleeping and I was studying. That still counted in my opinion, we were in the same room together. I looked up again when another door slammed and heard Edward move on his bed. I got up from his desk and quietly crossed the room to shut the door. Edward moaned in his sleep as I made my way back to his chair.

Finally he was sleeping. It was only the week before Valentine's Day and he was already killing himself with his class work. It was his choice, though to carry eighteen credits this semester. He was pre-med. Let me think for a moment. His schedule is Monday-Wednesdays eight AM to eleven AM, twelve to two, and four thirty-to seven. Tuesdays and Thursdays twelve to three, and six PM to eight PM, and Fridays four PM to five PM. He has seven classes, let's see if I can rattle those off. Well, we have that Shakespeare class together on Fridays, yeah, Microbiology I, Chem 102, Physics II, Anatomy and Physiology I, Biology 102, and Early American Literature. Idiot, Micro, Chem, and Bio all had labs along with them. Moron, but I can't blame him. He has an entire semester to make up right now since he wasn't initially pre-med. At least in the fall he'll be caught up and won't have to pull this again.

I watched Edward sleep for a moment and seriously contemplate going over to him and laying down with him. I needed a nap, too. Vertebrate Zoology wasn't easy. I could use a little love from him right now, too. Ever since New Years we had been indulging in our new found 'stress relief support group' as we called it. I know Edward needed it more than I did, and I was always happy to help him.

I turned back to my book trying to focus on the anatomy of an Amphioxus but I just didn't give a shit right now about what parts of its body were typical for a chordate and what parts weren't. I knew the midterm was going to have an entire essay on this and there was more than enough time to study for it if I decided to skip it now. The black print words were starting to blend together on the white pages as I continued to read. I must have managed to get through half of a chapter when I heard Edward whisper my name.

I got up from his desk and went over to him lying down and spooning up behind him. I wrapped an arm around him holding him to me. "You really need to get some sleep." I whispered in his ear. "You can't live like this through to May, staying up until four AM every night, especially when you an eight AM class. You need to rest."

"I can't help it." Edward mumbled sleepily.

"I can't means I won't." I chastised. "Try to go back to sleep please."

"I can't."

"Try."

"I need your help." Edward rolled onto his back and looked up at me. Everyday the purple circles under his eyes were getting worse and his skin was sickly pale now. He never left this dorm room except for class. I was lucky if we went to the dining hall once a week. Not that I minded, I preferred having private dinners with him anyway. Even if they were on my dorm room floor. Neither of us had the guts to sit on his floor, not with Emmett still living in the room.

"Close your eyes." I said quietly. I propped myself up on one elbow and placed my other hand on Edward's chest stroking him gently through his sweater. He let out a deep sigh in content and I felt him relax under me. Good, I was getting somewhere. Now if I could just come up with a way to get him to fall asleep. I know his method of putting me to sleep always worked. I suppose I could try it out on him.

"If I smile and don't believe Soon I know I'll wake from this dream Don't try to fix me I'm not broken Hello I'm the light living for you so you can hide Don't cry Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello I'm still here All that's left of yesterday"

I kept my eyes on Edward's as I sang quietly to him, watching as they relaxed and his breathing slowed and deepened. I smiled and leaned over to kiss his forehead, glad to have helped him get what he truly needs right now.

Emmett walked in at that moment as I was sitting up on Edward's bed, I looked at him putting my finger to my lips as he shut the door behind him. Emmett looked from Edward to me appearing stunned.

"Did you manage to get him to sleep?" He whispered toeing his shoes off.

"Yeah." I whispered back. "Finally."

"Wow, impressive. What did you have to do?"

"Nothing, I just laid here with him until he fell asleep." I explained getting off the bed. I sat back down at Edward's desk.

"I know he sings to you, is that what you did?" Emmett asked dumping the contents of his backpack on his bed.

"A little yeah. He needs to sleep, Emmett. He's not some creature of the night, he's not a vampire."

"I know, I've had this conversation with him a million times. He can't do this to himself, he'll burn out." Emmett sat down on his bed and started going through the pile he had created.

"I know, I told him that this morning, and practically had to beat him until he fell asleep."

"You could've called me, I would've gladly come back over here and beat him unconscious." Emmett laughed quietly and I chuckled along with him. It wasn't a farfetched idea, and eventually that was probably what it was going to come down to, to get him to sleep at night.

"I might just have to take you up on that if the situation arises." I said quietly, turning back to my book.

Emmett chuckled and out of the corner of my eye I though I saw him shake his head. There was a quiet knock on the door and we both looked up to see Rosalie stick her head in. Her eyes fell on me first and then she looked at Emmett. Damn, here we go again.

"Why is she here?" she demanded.

Emmett and I both shushed her harshly and looked at Edward. She scowled at me but she tiptoed into the room and shut the door.

"I was studying with Edward," I started to explain quietly, "but then I told him to sleep. He just got here." I nodded at Emmett.

"Yeah, she actually managed to make him pass out without using physical force. I was impressed."

"Whatever, that's not the point." Rose said shaking her head. She glowered at Emmett."We need to talk."

"Oh shit, the four words men do not want to hear ever." Emmett moaned getting off his bed and following Rose. She threw one last dirty look over her shoulder at me and shut the door quietly.

Fabulous, what a great way to end my great afternoon.

~*~*~*~*~*

"You haven't told me yet how your Christmas break was." Jessica said looking up at me over the salad bar we were currently rotating around together. "It would only be polite since I told you how mine was."

I nibbled on the cucumber chip in my hand. "You volunteered that information. I didn't ask to know that you and Mike went all the way."

Jessica nodded from side to side scooping field greens into her bowl. "True, but still you spent an entire month with Edward Cullen. You have to tell me what happened."

"No I don't." I laughed. "It's our business."

"Did something happen?" Jessica asked trying to lead me into volunteering a testament.

I thought about it as I scooped random vegetables into my take-away bowl. I could feel a light blush starting to creep up into my cheeks. I bowed my head to try and hide it but Jessica was watching me with hawk eyes.

"Yes! I knew it!" She hissed excitedly. I could hear the huge smile in her voice. "Spill, Bells."

"Not happening." I said popping the lid onto my bowl and heading for a checkout.

Jessica followed me right on my heels hissing in my ear for me to spill. I was grinning from ear to ear simply because I couldn't help it. I was too pleased with the torment I had Jessica in but I was also remembering that first night that Edward and I had gone a little further than simply kissing. Well, we had technically gone further than second base, but my definition of second base was just touching regardless of where on the body you actually touched.

"Bella, I won't leave you alone until you tell me." Jessica threatened as we moved through the line.

"Then you're going to get bored very quickly."

"Then you're going to have to live with me constantly asking."

I thought about that for a minute and considered whether or not I could handle her nagging, even though I knew it would only last about a week, I just didn't know if I could make it out of that week with what was left of my sanity.

"Nothing happened until New Years, ok?"

"That doesn't tell me what happened." Jessica pressed.

I pulled my student card out and swiped it before walking through the checkout and waited for Jessica to swipe hers. She gave me a look as we headed out of the dining hall together and walked back to the dorm.

"We got buzzed on New Years Eve and started making out." I said.

"And…"

"And… It turned into a grope fest." I finished, the blush burning my cheeks.

"Did it go any further than that?"

"Even if it did I'm not answering that question." I pushed the dorm building door open and held it for Jess. We swiped our cards as we walked through the turnstiles and headed for the elevator.

"Ok? How about since then?"

"Nothing else has happened." I sighed punching the button for the third floor. "Can we please drop this conversation?"

"Yeah fine."

"And you can't repeat this to anyone, not even Mike. I mean I never told Edward any of the stuff you relayed to me, so…"

"Yeah, I get it. Discretion among friends."

I looked over at her. "Jessica, I mean it. I don't need to whole campus knowing that Edward and I are "involved"."

"Bella, the whole campus already knows you two are dating. Besides, you can trust me. I swear I would never do anything like that to you. Lauren Mallory, yes, me… No." Jessica shook her head at me to emphasize her point.

I had to admit she was right. Lauren Mallory was the runner of the campus gossip mill. If she heard anything, anything at all even if it was just a blip of something juicy, it was all over the campus within an hour. She had already victimized Eric and Angela when they had come back from Thanksgiving with their hands in each other's back pockets, but that didn't mean they deserved to have their private life strewn all over for everyone to hear.

Lauren Mallory was a bitch with a capital B.

"So considering that you grabbed a cup of chili along with your salad I'm assuming you and I aren't having dinner together."

"You would assume right." I said as we walked out of the elevator.

"Have fun." Jessica said as she headed down the hall to our room and I headed down the hall to Edward's.

"Hey," I said walking in the open door. He was sitting at his desk with his anatomy book open and a pen tapping the book incessantly. "I have dinner."

"Can't eat." Edward said quietly.

"Eat, take a break." I walked over to his desk and placed the cup of hot chili down in front of him. He needed protein.

"I can't."

"Don't start with that crap." I said placing my salad intentionally down on top of his book. I sat myself in his lap and looped my arms around his neck. "You need to take a break." I whispered in his ear nuzzling his neck with my mouth. I could already feel him relaxing under me. I could also feel him growing aroused. It was so easy to distract this man's mind. A fact that had led to some more than passionate make out sessions in the middle of study sessions.

"Bella, please don't do this right now." He begged quietly.

"Shush." I placed a finger on his lips and got up from his lap to go and shut the door before walking back over, shedding my jacket and shoes along the way. I let my hair down from the ponytail it had been in and gave it a light shake as I settled myself back into his lap.

Edward simply looked at me with soft eyes and sighed as he played with my hair. He tilted his head back so I could kiss up and down his neck. As I did so I opened the buttons on his shirt and pushed it open to expose some more skin to kiss. I worked my mouth down to his collarbone, his insistent erection pushing against the inside of my thigh through his jeans.

"Is there a point to this assault?" He asked after a minute.

I shook my head without answering, too busy mouthing the soft skin of his chest. I stopped and looked up at him. "Well actually, yes, there is. You need to stop for one night and just relax with me. Please, it's Valentine's Day. You owe me at least that."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Edward pushed me off his lap, which I only let him do because I knew he would be back. He went over to his closet and dug around for something before coming back a minute later with a familiar looking jewelry bag. "To go with your bracelet." He said sitting down, pulling me into his lap and handing me the bag.

"No chocolate or roses?" I teased.

"You'll get those later." He whispered in my ear, taking his turn to nuzzle my neck now as I opened the bag and let the contents spill out into my hand.

"Oh, Edward, they're beautiful." I said admiring the earrings. They were teardrop shaped diamonds that matched the heart on the bracelet that Edward had given to me for Christmas, which I now knew was a very large and very priceless diamond. And was at this moment was safely stored away in its own jewelry bag in my nightstand under a pile of papers.

"I know how you feel about that bracelet, so you don't have to wear these everyday and you can save them for "special occasions" like the bracelet if you so desire."

"Thank you." I kissed him for a full minute before slipping the earrings back into the bag and left them on his desk.

"Now where were we?" He asked as I repositioned myself so I was facing him. I laughed lightly as Edward slipped my t-shirt up and off and quickly folded me into his arms before his mouth pressed urgently against mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: No, they're not about to have sex, that's a chapter all on its own, which is coming up next I believe… If I'm counting right.

UGH!!! What a hellish week its been.

I needed to post, to get all of this out, hope you all enjoyed!!! Drop me a review!!!


	17. First Time

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point of View

Chapter 17: First Time

Bella leaned back groaning in satisfaction as my hands dug deeper into her shoulders working out the tight knots that formed from night after night of sitting hunched over in her chair. She wasn't the only studying herself to death, but she wasn't taking eighteen credits and living off of coffee. She was the smart one.

"Ow, ow, ok that hurt." She said flinching away from me for a moment.

"Sorry." I mumbled, meaning it, and placed my hands back on her shoulders. "Where does it hurt most?"

"Left shoulder." She said glancing at it. I worked on that shoulder for a few minutes, occasionally rubbing her neck which elicited some noises from Bella that I had never heard before and sent my blood south. "That's feels really good." She purred leaning her head back. I laughed quietly and told her to try and sit up straight.

"You're neck is fucked up enough already, you don't need to make it any worse." I said running my thumbs up and down the back of it adding quite a bit of pressure.

"Only you can say that and be a total hypocrite about it at the same time." Bella mumbled. After a couple more minutes she pulled away and flopped back against me.

"Where were we?" She asked picking up her notebook.

"Why don't we go to my room? It'll be quieter there."

"It's quiet here." Bella said flipping through the pages of her chemistry binder.

"Right now it is, but you said Jess and Mike were gonna be back here eventually. I doubt it'll be quiet then."

"You're right, I forgot." Bella looked up at me. "Isn't Emmett in there now?"

"For now he is. I think he's going out later to see Rose. I think they had plans to spend the weekend together."

Bella was silent for a minute as she relaxed against me. I had the inkling that she could feel a slight pressure on her lower back and was maybe contemplating how to…deal with it.

"Let's just go back to my room." I really didn't want to stay in here. If Mike was going to be spending the night, I didn't want to either, which was what had been our original plan tonight. Study in Bella's room and I'd spend the night if it got too late. And in all reality that would have happened.

But I wanted Bella to myself tonight with no one else around. She had been helping me the last month and a half since the semester started, taking care of me when she needed to, making sure I slept and most of the time sleeping in my bed with me and holding me while I slept. It was the most wonderful sensation having her arms wrapped securely around me while I dreamed about her.

It was my turn now to take care of her. I owed her one night where we did nothing but spend time together even if it was studying, and just basked in each other's company. Next week was spring break – wait, 1…2…3…4…5,6,7,8… Yup next week was spring break. Good, we both needed it. I had no idea yet if we were going to my parent's house or if we were going to endure a five hour plane ride west to the Valley of the Sun. Ugh, sun…

Bella rose from my lap and got off her bed and started making a pile of books and binders. "Let's go." She said with a sigh of exhaustion holding out her hand. I got off her bed taking her hand and held it the entire, albeit short, way down the hall to my room.

~*~*~*~*~*

Emmett rose from his desk and slid his cell phone into his pocket and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. The sudden movement made both Bella and I look up from where we sat on my bed, still going over notes for chemistry.

"I'm going to see Rose." Emmett said shrugging his coat on and grabbing his car keys. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Are you staying the night?" I asked.

"Most likely, yeah, considering its Friday."

I nodded. "Tell Rose we said 'hey'."

"I will. Bye, Bella."

"Bye." Bella said looking up again for a moment.

Emmett shut the door behind him and as soon as he was gone Bella threw her pen down on her notebook and flopped back against my headboard. "I'm done for now. I can't study anymore tonight."

"Yeah, me, too." I said getting up. I had been the one pulling almost all-nighters since the beginning of the semester, so I really meant it when I said I was done for the night. At least with class work. I walked over to the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked sitting up. She repositioned a pillow behind her back and leaned against it.

"I don't want any interruptions." I explained, and turned the overhead lights off. Just the dim glow from the lamp on my desk was all the illumination left in the room. It cast just the right glow, soft and intimate.

"Interruptions?" Bella asked crossing her legs, a small smile playing with her lips.

"I want to make out for a while." I said smiling at her as I sat back down on the bed. "I don't want any interruptions spoiling the mood."

"Oh…" Bella said sarcastically as she sat up again. "I knew this was about more than just studying."

"I owe you for all the bullshit you've been putting up with from me for the last month and a half. You deserve a good make out session, and frankly I think we both need it."

I inched a little closer to her from where I sat at the foot of the bed. Bella remained where she was, obviously waiting for me to come closer, and when I didn't, she started to move toward me. "Stop." I whispered, toying with her. "Stay still." I leaned in toward her and very hesitantly kissed her lightly. Bella's breath caught for a moment and so did mine.

She remained still only for a moment though. She leaned forward this time and I met her halfway as we kissed lightly again. She moved toward me even more so, forcing me back toward the foot of the bed and practically climbing into my lap as she wrapped her arms around my neck, one hand burying itself in my hair. Our notebooks clattered unnoticed to the floor.

I clutched her waist as our kissed turned urgent and our breathing quickened. We broke apart for a moment and I grabbed her waist firmly, pushing her back toward the headboard and laying myself atop her as our kiss continued. We were both breathing fast and hard at this point and our kiss only got deeper as Bella opened her mouth under mine.

We continued like this for several indulgent minutes, the fire between us building like it always did. My pants were becoming more and more uncomfortable as I kept rubbing her back and sides, Bella's hand pulling at my hair. We broke apart, both of us panting.

Bella's eyes were half-lidded and dark with lust. I was sure I looked no different. My jeans were unbearably tight at this point and from the look on her face I could tell Bella wanted half of her clothes off, too. I wiped a piece of hair away from her eyes and then leaned down and whispered throatily in her ear.

"I want to make love to you."

"You always say that." Bella whispered back. She looked up at me. "Right now?" she asked, being serious.

I nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Bella whispered without hesitating.

I got off of her and stood up, as comfortably as I could, and held my hand out to her. Bella took it and I pulled her off the bed and against me wrapping my arms around her and crushing my mouth to hers. She responded naturally, throwing her arms around my neck and moaned softly as I pushed her mouth open, slipping my tongue past her teeth. My jeans grew tight again. I was dying to press my erection to her midsection, but I knew how that would go, and this wasn't about just groping anymore.

We broke apart again and Bella moved her lips to my neck as her hands started to unbutton my shirt. I moaned loudly and that only made her smile as she trailed her lips up and down my throat. She pushed my shirt off and smiled up at me before attaching her mouth back to my neck.

"Oh, Bella." I moaned again, closing my eyes for a moment as her hands stroked up and down my naked back.

I reached down to lift her t-shirt off and Bella raised her arms so I could pull it over her head. I leaned in and closed the space between our mouths wrapping my hands around her back as hers went for my pants and quickly got my belt undone. She pulled it from the loops and it hit the floor with a thud. I groaned in impatience in her ear as she slowly popped the button open and slid the zipper down even slower.

"Oh, God…" I moaned, my head falling to Bella's shoulder as she pushed my pants down. Sweet relief flooded through me, but it wasn't good enough. I was still straining against my shorts.

I stepped out of my pants and kicked them away and then took a moment to pull my socks off. Bella did the same and then stood up straight and went about removing her jeans. I watched with fascination as she slowly unzipped them and then pushed them down her legs at a painfully slow pace. Her eyes met mine as she stood up again and took one step to close the space between us wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me hard.

I moaned soundly against her mouth being greedy this time, practically shoving my tongue past her teeth to twine with hers. Bella grabbed at me, one hand on my lower back one hand in my hair. I pressed myself as close as I could to her grinding my erection against her abdomen.

"Edward," she gasped my name with a little surprise. I knew it wasn't from my motion, but from how utterly hard I was.

Her hands drifted to my waist and pushed my shorts down. I responded by kissing her and slipped my hands into the back of her underwear pushing them down as well. Bella broke apart from me and took a step back. She reached behind herself and unfastened her bra letting it drop away. We both stood there for a moment looking each other up and down but not staring. Bella then moved to the bed and I followed her lying down on top of her as she made herself comfortable on her back.

Her arms went around my neck again, one hand burying itself in my hair and one clutching the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her hard and grinding my ever growing hard on against her. Bella panted beneath me, her skin growing warm and flush. This was the first time we had pressed our naked bodies together front to front. Typically it was front to back. This was so much better. Bella arched her body up against mine, our hips meeting and groins touching. We both groaned loudly at the contact and broke apart gasping.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes." And she ran a hand through my hair smoothing it away from my forehead. I pushed against her to move her back against the pillows a little and to support her back, then pushed her thighs apart with my knee and situated myself between them. She wrapped her legs instinctively around my waist as I positioned myself.

"Take a deep breath." I whispered.

Bella breathed normally for a moment and then she quietly sucked in a long breath. I pushed forward again. I immediately collapsed against her burying my face in her shoulder and all but shouted in desire as I slid into her warm body in one motion. I heard Bella gasp and moan in discomfort beneath me and looked down to see her wincing in pain. It was inevitable and the only part I hadn't been looking forward to. I continued to push into her until I was buried to the hilt and panted growing accustomed to the sensation of being one person, one body with my love.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Bella nodded,

"Just give yourself a minute, it'll pass." I assured her. "Your body just needs to adjust."

"I know." Bella gasped. She breathed as normally as she could her hands clutching at my back and her thighs squeezing my hips. Her feet pressed down into the small of my back and pushed me even further into her. We both moaned in desire at the sensation as I sank deeper into her welcoming body.

I gasped aloud and clutched at the sheet as her inner muscles suddenly squeezed around me and then relaxed. I hadn't been expecting that and I knew it was involuntary on her part. She did it again a moment later and I pressed my mouth to her neck to suppress the moan that was building.

"Ok," She breathed.

I pulled back just a little and thrust back in gently, experimentally. Bella trembled and I moaned. That had felt so goddamn good. I did it again, pulling out a little bit more and thrusting back in a little bit harder. I moaned Bella's name this time, wrapping one arm around her and supporting myself on the other. I started to find a rhythm and Bella began moving with me, our bodies synchronizing after a couple minutes. We started slow, getting accustomed to the way we fit together, the room filling with the sounds of our harsh, labored breathing, our traded moans, and the occasional squeak from the bed frame when I thrust against Bella a little too hard and pushed her against the headboard.

I could feel my orgasm building already. I had expected that. I was used to her hand squeezing me, not her body. The sensation of it was completely different and overly stimulating. Bella was moaning in tandem with me now our moves perfectly synchronized with each other. I thrust against her again and again as she pushed upwards against me. When she wasn't making those completely erotic noises her mouth was against my neck. Her hands switched between being buried in my hair and clutching my back.

"Oh God," I panted after several minutes, lifting my head from her shoulder. I looked down at her. "Bella… I… I think I'm gonna…"

"Just go, Edward." She whispered in my ear, eyes closed. "Just come."

I let go with her words and buried my face in the pillow increasing the pressure and intensity of my thrusts as I pushed hard against her, moaning indecently as I came. The ecstasy that coursed through me was indescribable. I heard my moan growing louder as I continued to thrust against Bella, her body thrusting back and spurring my orgasm on, trying to make it last as long as possible. It was too good to stop.

But eventually it did, and I collapsed on Bella's chest panting hard. She felt dewy with sweat and I was sure I felt the same to her. Not that it mattered. That had been the most incredible moment of my life so far. I picked my head up and looked down at Bella who was smiling up at me. She reached up and smoothed some auburn hair from my eyes.

"God I love your hair. It's sex hair." She teased with a bright smile, running her hands through it and playing with it, mussing it further. I was sure it was already sticking up in all different directions.

"I've never heard it described that way before." I said returning her smile."What does that mean?'

"You have the perfect hair for sex. It's thick, unruly, and pretty much stays in whatever position you fix it in. It's looks good all mussed like this, actually it should be described as post-sex hair. But it's still sex hair to me."

I smiled and shook my head at her, running my fingers through her own silken locks for several long seconds before I asked quietly and seriously, "Any regrets?"

"None." Bella said softly, shaking her head. I flashed the crooked smile I knew she loved and watched her melt beneath me. She moaned quietly as I pulled out of her and flopped down onto my back next her. She curled up beside me laying her head in the crook of my shoulder and wrapping an arm across my chest. I wrapped my arm around her back and started stroking her side as she cuddled up next to me getting comfortable.

It was the perfect moment. I was content right now just to fall asleep. Bella's body was so soft and warm beside mine, it was comforting. It was right. We had finally embodied our passion for each other physically. Something we had both been dying for, for months now. Since Christmas. I looked at Bella and she turned her face up to meet mine.

"Lets spend spring break with my mom." She said quietly. "I owe her."

"Ok. That's next week right?"

"Mm, hm." Bella nodded and continued to draw random patterns on my skin as comfortable silence passed between us.

"I want to do it again." I said after another minute.

Bella laughed quietly beside me and lifted her head from my shoulder to look down at me and kiss me. She pushed herself up without disconnecting our mouths and straddled my hips. My hands fell to her waist as she broke apart from me. I lifted her up slightly and brought her back down watching in complete lust when she threw her head back as I slid into her. Her hands were pressed flat against my chest and I could feel the tips of her nails digging into the skin.

She started moving before I did. God it was good. She told me to lie still for a few minutes, just hold her waist and let her ride me. I had no problems with that. I watched her sway back and forth above as she massaged my chest, her movements growing increasingly harder and more passionate. It felt so good. I closed my eyes for a minute, letting my hands travel up her body to cup both of her breasts. I ran my thumbs over her nipples causing them to harden.

Bella bucked against me and I couldn't help it. I bucked back. It felt so amazing that I did it again and Bella returned it. She leaned down over me wrapping one arm around me and supporting herself on the other. She was going to come I could feel it, and so was I.

"Oh God, Bella." I grunted in her ear. Our movements were completely out of sync and neither of us cared. I bucked against her harder and she bucked back.

She came first and I followed very shortly after with a loud moan instigated by Bella biting down into my shoulder. It felt hard enough to leave a mark. Not that I minded. I left hickies on her neck so bite marks on my shoulders were fair game in my opinion.

Bella collapsed on top of me panting hard and rolled off onto her back to try and catch her breath. She pressed her hand to her forehead to push her hair out of her eyes, tossing her head from side to side smiling and chuckling in between breaths.

"What?" I asked turning my head to look at her.

"Nothing." She panted. "I just can't believe how good it feels." She rolled onto her side to face me and tucked the sheet around herself. I pulled it up to my hips. There was less than two inches between us. Enough room for Bella to reach out, which she was doing, and run her hand along the length of my body and down underneath the sheet to grasp me firmly between my legs and stroke me.

I closed my eyes in confidence that I knew I wouldn't be getting another hard on right now. She could stroke me as hard as was possible for her, which is significantly hard, and I wasn't going to have my typical reaction. My body was just too tired at the moment. So I could lay here and revel in the feel of her hand as it stroked and rubbed up and down my length, and sometimes cupped my balls. That wasn't new. She'd added that to her routine of getting me off shortly after New Years, and at my request.

She pulled her hand back after several minutes and I opened my eyes to smile at her. "That was very nice. Why did you stop?"

"Because I want some sleep if that's ok?" She teased.

I opened my arms to her and she lifted the sheet so she could press her body against mine as she snuggled up to me. We tangled our legs together under the sheet, our arms finding their way around each other. Before folding her head against my chest, Bella leaned up and kissed me a few times, passionately, before snuggling a touch closer and sighing in complete contentment.

That was the perfect combination of words for this moment. Complete contentment.


	18. Peace Shattered

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 18: Peace Shattered

I didn't stay asleep for long, maybe an hour or two, before waking up to find myself still cradled to Edward's side. He was completely passed out, almost snoring his breathing was so deep. I propped myself up on one elbow to look down at his peaceful face as he slept. He was beyond beautiful. I slowly reached out and traced my finger along his right eyebrow and then his left, letting it trace down the left side of his face, along his jaw, chin, and back up the right side to stroke his closed eyelid.

Edward twitched in his sleep and moaned lightly but didn't wake. I gently traced my finger down his nose and then along the outline of his lips. He twitched again, less this time just moved his head a little to the side and mumbled something incoherent. I leaned down and pressed my lips very gently to his lightly kissing him a few times. I pulled back without waking him and ruffled his mussed hair with my hand smiling down at him.

I leaned down again, this time mouthing his forehead for several long seconds and stroking his hair. I couldn't help it. I was so in love with this man. I couldn't take my hands, or eyes, off of him. I could just lay here and watch him sleep all night. He was more beautiful than an angel. So I just lay there watching him, stroking his soft auburn hair, and listening to him breathe, my hand pressed firmly over his heart. It beat strongly and steadily beneath my palm. It felt good.

I looked up when I heard voices outside the door. I recognized them as Emmett and Rose and quickly lay back down as I heard one of them trying to turn the knob.

"Why is it locked?" Emmett asked. "I didn't lock it."

"Just find your key and open it, I need my book." Rose nagged,

"I don't know why we had to come all the way back here for it." Emmett said as I heard the key turn in the lock. "You could've just used my book, you know."

"I have all of these notes in the margins that I need, Em. Just get the door open."

"All right, don't get your panties in a twist. Ow!" It sounded like Rose smacked the back of his shoulder.

"You deserved that." Rose snapped.

"Oh please. Like you actually wear enough underwear for them to twist in the first place."

"You would know."

I shut my eyes as I settled down resting my head on Edward's shoulder. I had no time now to fix the sheet. My bare shoulders and his chest were all that were showing anyway. The door opened and I saw the light from the hall from behind my closed eyes. Emmett didn't turn the overhead on.

"Rose, stay out in the hall, ok? I'll find it." He said. I could feel his eyes on me and Edward. I did my best to pretend like I was asleep. I hoped my breathing looked correct.

"In the dark?" Rose scoffed, moving into the room. "Yeah right, Emmett. Besides, I know exactly where I left it."

I heard Rose walking into the room and then her footsteps stopped. "Oh my God."

"Rose, please don't." Emmett whispered. I could hear him shuffling things around with his feet. "They're asleep."

"I can't believe he's still wasting time with her. He can do so much better than her." Rose said trying, keyword trying, to be quiet as she started walking around the room and moving things on the floor. "He deserves better, too."

"You're wrong. I can't believe you don't see it. He doesn't want anyone but Bella. They deserve each other. Now stop it." Emmett said firmly and sharply.

"I'm right, and you know it. She doesn't deserve him, she's a nobody. She's just playing with him. I guarantee you the only reason she's interested in Edward is because of who he is fiscal wise."

"Rosalie, I swear I don't mean this and I really don't want to say it, but shut the fuck up already. I've had enough!" Emmett hissed. "And so have they. Here"

I heard Emmett hand Rose something, presumably her book, and then started walking toward the door.

"I can't believe you're condoning this between them." Rose said.

"I'm proud of them. Honestly, it's about time they got physical with each other. They've been dancing around it for months. I don't know why they waited so long in the first place."

"I don't know why Edward's even bothering. He really should go on one date with Tanya. Bella's nothing compared to her."

"Bella's everything and more compared to her. Tanya's a slut."

"Don't call my best friend a slut, Emmett Cullen!"

"Keep you goddamn voice down, Rose! Geez, I swear if one of them wakes up and hears what you're saying."

Good I still looked asleep. Guess I wasn't so bad at this acting thing after all. Now if they would just leave…

"Don't threaten me." Rose said as she walked out.

"Just stop it. I love you, babe, I do. Just please, please stop this crap with Edward and Bella. They want to be together. They love each other."

I heard Rosalie sigh loudly and then was silent for several moments. "Fine, whatever, Emmett. Let's just get back before it gets too late. I don't want to be up all night." I heard Emmett start to shut the door as Rose added, "Studying at least."

I heard Emmett chuckle and then the door clicked shut and their footsteps faded down the hall. I blinked a couple of times processing everything Rosalie had said. An overwhelming urge to cry suddenly enveloped me and I rolled over facing away from Edward and buried my face in a pillow. I didn't cry immediately, but laid there trying to fight the tears back. I felt Edward stir beside me. Shit.

"Bella?" He asked softly, I could hear the sleep in his voice. "You awake?" I nodded hard enough for him to see in the dark but didn't say anything. "You ok?" I couldn't lie to him, it just wasn't a possibility. I shook my head and felt his hand on my side. I'll admit, I flinched, I wasn't expecting that. "What's wrong?" Edward's velvet voice asked. I heard and felt him roll onto his side and spoon up behind me pulling me into his arms.

"She's right." I whispered, the tears threatening to spill. I knew he could hear it in my voice if I could.

"Who is?"

"Rosalie." I choked out. "She and Emmett were in here a minute ago. She's right about me. About everything. I am nothing, I don't deserve you." I whispered. Edward rolled me over in one movement so I was facing him. He tucked a finger under my chin and lifted my face to his thumbing away my tears.

"Don't you for one second believe that. Don't you dare, Isabella Swan. You are not nothing. You are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. I love you. Rosalie is just being a bitch. Don't you believe it, Bella. Don't listen to her." He pleaded, but I still cried and trembled in his arms. He pulled me closer but didn't let me look away from the intensity of his gaze. It was like he was staring into my soul to soothe it.

"But you can do better than me." I insisted. "I'm a nobody."

Edward shook his head. "No, you're everything. You're someone to me and I've told you that before. I can't do better than you, Bella. You're the best there is."

"No, you're the best there is. I'm nothing compared to you."

"Stop it, love." Edward said gently. He pressed his soft lips to my forehead and started stroking my back. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry." I whispered so quietly I barely heard it.

"Don't be."

The door creaked open behind us and Edward turned to look to see who it was pulling the sheet up to the level of our shoulders. "What do you want?" he asked with a slightly nasty tone.

"I left my keys." I heard Emmett say. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough." Edward answered turning back to me. I trembled as a fresh round of tears started to spill and I sniffed loudly.

"Oh shit." Emmett said.

"Oh shit is right." Edward said. I shut my eyes as he brushed the moisture from my cheeks. "Tell your girlfriend I need to have a word with her."

"Don't bother, I already gave her an earful when we walked out before. Who heard her?"

"I did." I said.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Were you awake the whole time?" I heard Emmett searching for his keys as he spoke.

"Yes. Thank you for defending me, for defending me and Edward."

"I tried. She doesn't want to listen. I really am sorry. Rose is just stressed and she's taking it out on everyone and everything she sees. She really doesn't mean it, she's just venting. Her mother is being a total bitch right now to her. She has her under all this pressure-"

"Emmett, just stop." Edward said suddenly. "Thank you for whatever you said to Rose earlier in our defense, but can we do this another time? Just find your keys and please leave."

"Yeah, sure." Emmett said quietly. I heard him shuffle around for another minute and then he started to walk back to the door. "Sorry again." He said quietly before locking it from the inside and shutting it on his way out.

"You ok now?" Edward asked as darkness covered us again. I could see a little bit of his face in the moonlight that was coming through the window. It looked like he was smiling gently but I couldn't be sure.

"Yeah, for now."

Edward didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around me and folded me against his chest. I tilted my head up to kiss him and he met me halfway. It was a chaste kiss, I could tell he didn't want to push me right now, but frankly I wanted him to. I wanted him to push me physically, too. I wanted him to push me onto my back, roll me onto my side. I just wanted him to take me.

I didn't have to voice my wish, he sensed it. Edward parted from me and told me to roll over so I faced away from him. I felt him spoon up behind me again and draw me into his arms. He pressed up against me and parted my thighs with his knee. I turned my head as far as I could to look at him over my shoulder as Edward bowed his face to mine and kissed me, thrusting forward and entering me from behind. I parted from him gasping loudly in desire as the sensation of this new angle washed over both of us.

"Oh God." Edward hissed in my ear. "That feels so good." He groaned, eyes shut.

"Yeah." I sighed back. He bowed his face to mine and kissed me again.

"Don't keep your neck turned for too long, you'll strain the muscles." He whispered. I turned away from him feeling his lips on neck as he started pulling out and pushing back in. I didn't move simply because I wasn't sure how to in this position. And I wanted Edward to take me anyway. Just love me.

I didn't care how he did it. I just wanted him to and wanted the reassurance that he really did love me. He made love to me for a while going slow, trailing his mouth from my neck to shoulder and back up. Occasionally I turned my head to kiss him and when I did I kissed him hard. After some time he reached his hand down the length of my body and started fingering my nub, running his index finger around it in light circles and pressing down. Every time he did that it sent shocks of heat up and down my spine and made my stomach turn and knot with desire. I reached down and placed my hand on his guiding his movements for a little while.

It all felt so good, and at the same time so innocent and sweet. Despite the fact that we were by definition engaging in sexual intercourse, I was essentially just wrapped up in his arms safe and sound. Rosalie's words were still echoing in my mind, but I felt as if this was where I was meant to be. Like Edward's embrace had been tailor made for me. I fit so well into his hold, so perfectly that I didn't ever want to leave.

And I knew he loved me and would never let go.

~*~*~*~*~*


	19. Meet the ParentsTake Two

ENJOY!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 19: Meet the Parents – Take Two

Saturday. 5 AM. Airport. A terrible tri-fecta. Edward and I had a five hour flight ahead of us out to Phoenix. It would be 10 in the morning when we got there. We still had a two hour wait until our plane left. We'd just gotten here and I had very definite feeling that security was going to be an utter bitch. Almost the entire college was leaving today for spring break, and almost all were leaving at the same time we were. We'd spent last night at Edward's house and his father had volunteered to drop us off at the airport before going to the hospital.

Last night had been pretty intense for us. Neither of us had slept at all. We'd been up all nigh either talking or making love. I'd needed to be held. The drive from the college to his house had been very tense since we'd ridden with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward still hadn't forgiven them but I had. I can't hold a grudge. I spent the majority of the ride in his arms looking up into his face just so I wouldn't have to catch Rose's eyes on me in the rearview mirror.

"I can't wait to get to the gate." Edward mumbled as we walked inside.

"Sleep?" I asked. I was wide awake. There was no way I could sleep in an airport, not until I was on the plane.

"Yeah, I'm beat, but it's not your fault." He added quickly.

"I know," I said quietly, and reached over to slip my hand into his lacing our fingers together. "You need this vacation."

Edward ran his hand down his face and tried to shake off some of his exhaustion. "Yeah," He said quietly, and then looked down at me and smiled.

We walked over to the self check-in and printed out our boarding passes, and then headed off for security. We both only had two carry-ons so it shouldn't take long. But when we got there and saw the line we both groaned out loud.

"Fuck, I'm gonna fall asleep on my feet before we even get through this."

"I know how to keep you awake." I said as we got onto the shortest line, which still looked to be a one hour wait.

"How's that?" Edward asked setting his two bags down. I set mine down next to his and stood up on my toes looping my arms around his neck and kissed him. His encircled my waist and he lifted me up to set my feet on his.

"Oh, I'm not hurting you am I?" I asked parting from him to look down at out feet.

"No, you're nice and light." Edward smiled at me and bowed his head to kiss me again.

"If you say so." I whispered and tipped my head up. We broke apart again and Edward reached down to grab both his bags and mine and walked us, me going backward, forward a couple of steps as the line moved. I kept my arms around his neck. "Are you gonna let me stay like this the whole time?" I mumbled against his mouth.

"Probably not, I'll let you own once my toes go numb." He mumbled back and kissed me again.

It took a while for that to happen, and Edward would just keep moving us forward carrying all four bags as the line moved. I saw a few people watch us disapprovingly, and a few others watch enviously. We were almost to the checkpoint when I finally got down. We had to take our shoes off anyway.

"Do you have a passport?" Edward asked me as he pulled his own out.

"No, I really need to get one. I have my license." I pulled my wallet out and dug around in it for a moment trying to locate the piece of shiny plastic.

As we got closer Edward handed me my boarding pass and gathered our bags again. He let me go first and after my pass was checked off I was directed to the line in front of me. Edward followed a moment later. We both removed our shoes and Edward got both of our laptops out of their respective bags and I took it upon myself to get out his small toiletry bag. I didn't have one I was just going to use the stuff I had at home.

Once we got through Edward and I walked off to find our gate. We had a little less than an hour till our flight left and less time than that till it boarded. I offered to get food and coffee, but Edward always being the gentleman, told me to sit and he would get it. He wasn't gone long and returned with two cups of coffee, a bagel for himself and a fruit cup for me.

"I hate that fact that airport food is so expensive." He said sitting beside me again, handing me my share.

I nodded and sipped my coffee. We both preferred it black with a little sugar, but Edward had added just a touch of milk to mine this morning. I was grateful, it tasted good. "Are you going to sleep?" I asked as I started picking at my mixture of fruit.

"Yeah," Edward responded chewing his bagel, "when I'm done. Can I use your shoulder as a pillow?"

"Yeah, of course, I use your chest as one, it's only fair right?"

"Thanks." Edward smiled. We ate in silence after that, both too tired to say anything.

When he finished Edward leaned toward me and laid his head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around his and held his head stroking his silky, auburn locks and watched him sleep. I mouthed his forehead for a couple seconds whispering gentle words of my love for him as he slept. I was sorely tempted to shut my eyes myself, but one of us had to be awake for when they started to board.

I reached down and fished around in one of my bags for a book and pulled it out setting it my lap. I turned pages with one hand glancing over at Edward every couple of minutes, and eventually had to nudge him a little in the ribs when he started to snore lightly. He was completely zonked out, I felt so bad for him. It wasn't long after that the plane started to board. I shook Edward awake as I put my book away. He picked his head up and blinked a couple times forcing himself to wake up.

"You're fall asleep again as soon as we're on the plane aren't you?" I asked as we got on line to board.

"Most likely, yeah," Edward said looking at me. The bags under his eyes weren't as bad as they had been a week ago, but they were still a little deep. "Does that upset you?"

"No, I'm actually going to try and sleep a little myself." I said through a yawn.

"We'll use each other as pillows." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, you make a really good one." I said patting his shoulder.

Edward returned the gesture and smiled lovingly at me, "So do you, my love." He whispered and bowed his head to kiss me lightly.

~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrived in Phoenix and got out into the main airport my mom and Phil were waiting for us, a huge smile spread across my mother's face. She ran over and gathered me up in her arms and I watched as Edward and Phil shook hands. Renee let me go and moved on to envelope Edward up in a hug as I moved on to receive one from my stepfather.

"Welcome back, Bells. How's it going?"

"Really good," I answered honestly, glancing over at my mom and Edward.

"I assume he had something to do with it." Phil said looking at Edward.

"Yeah he has a lot to do with it. He makes it all bearable."

"He's a good-looking guy."

"I think so."

I smiled at Edward as he and Renee walked over. I could tell Edward as a little uncomfortable, but wasn't everyone when they met the parents for the first time? He took m hand for a moment and then slipped his arm around my waist. I wrapped mine around his in return.

"Hey, mom," I called as we waked outside. "Can we stop at a store on the way back?"

"Do you need something?" Renee called back as we reached the parking lot.

"Yeah, but I can just run in and grab it, in and out."

"What do you need to get?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Just something." I answered vaguely.

"Condoms?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I answered sheepishly.

"I brought some, you know." Edward looked down at me.

"I know I saw you pack that box, Mr. Magnum."

Edward blushed furiously, ha now it was his turn, and raised his eyebrows to me as if in a shrug.

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Because I don't have any."

"I didn't think so." Edward chuckled and moved his arm up to my shoulders. I saw my mom look back and smile at us proudly.

"So how long have you two been official?" Renee asked.

We reached her car and Edward opened my door for me. "Since Christmas." Edward answered.

"Right, I forgot Bella mentioned that on the phone. So how are things?"

"Mom, come on." I looked at her in the mirror. "I don't ask how things are going between you and Phil."

"But you two are just starting out." Renee slipped her sunglasses on and started the engine. "I have the right to ask these questions. It's your first relationship, Bella."

"Edward's, too, you know, and I don't hear you bombarding him." I complained.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"He's not my child to question. I'll leave that to his parents."

"Trust me they've got it covered already. My mom does the same to me whenever she calls me."

"And you answer her question respectfully right, Edward?" Renee asked glancing at him in the mirror.

"Of course." Edward answered. I looked up at him and caught that sarcastic crooked smile of his, and nudged him in the ribs. "Ow, what?" He laughed looking down at me.

"Don't be a wiseass." I whispered to him. "My mom will believe you."

"But that could be good for me."

"Oh, don't start with that." I said reaching over to place my hand on his. "It's my job to feel like the unworthy one. My mom loves you she loved you before we were going out."

"You're not unworthy, don't you start that."Edward said firmly, smiling brightly at me. "We're miles away from everyone and this week is about relaxing with each other, although, I really need to catch up on my sleep." Edward said through a yawn.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Phil asked turning over the head rest to look at us.

"Nothing important." I said quickly.

"Are you intentionally avoiding the question?" Renee asked. I looked out the window recognizing our street and was suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of joy. I hadn't been home since Thanksgiving and until now I hadn't realized how much I'd missed it.

"Yes," I said as Renee turned into the driveway. Edward nudged me in the ribs now and we traded easy smiles. "I'll tell you later, mom," I said looking at her.

Renee sighed and smiled and shook her head at me in a very motherly way. "You don't have to."

"I know but you're curious, and isn't the expectation of every parent that their child always tell them everything?"

Phil shook his head this shaking with laughter as he glanced at Renee. "Being on the other side of the country hasn't changed you on bit, Bella."

"Was it supposed to?" Edward and I asked together. My personality and attitude may not have changed, but there were things that had, I thought as I got out of the car and slipped my hand into Edward's as we grabbed our bags and walked inside together.

~*~*~*~*~*

"He's wonderful, Bella." Renee commented as we walked together outside around the house. She had asked if I wanted to walk down the street, but I guess being on the east coast for so long had further diminished my love of sunlight. I liked it every now and then to replenish my internal store of Vitamin D, but I generally try and avoid it as much as possible. So I had opted to walk around the border of the house and stay in the shade. "He's so attractive,"

"Mom, its ok you can say it." I assured her.

"He's hot, Bella, as you would say."

"Mm, hm." I said nodding with her.

"But more than that, he's kind, intelligent, and best of all he's absolutely crazy about you."

"Tell me something I don't know." I laughed. "I'm crazy about him, too, mom. I love him."

"That's so good to hear from you finally."

"It's really good to feel, too, both give and receive."

"It is." Renee said confidently. We walked in silence together for a couple minutes as we rounded the corner of the house and started walking across the backyard. I noticed that Phil had put up the out-of-ground pool however it had yet to be filled. Hopefully he would get to that this weekend, I had just gotten a fantastic idea on how to spend some quality time with Edward if we were aloe one night.

"So how's the semester going for you both?"

"Well, Edward is passed out inside that should tell you how his is going." I said nonchalantly, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"He's pre-med right?"

"Yeah, and its being a real bitch to him because he didn't initially start as pre-med. He started that this semester, so he's taking I think eighteen credits right now trying to make up for some lost time. But this is the only semester he's doing that." I explained. "After this one he'll go back to fifteen or sixteen credits a semester like me."

"And how's yours going right now?"

"It's ok. I mean, I'm really busy with my science courses, but Edward and I are taking Shakespeare together, so we always have that to look forward to together."

"Well that's good. How are things between the two of you otherwise?"

"Mom, what are you getting at?"

"Do you fight at all?"

"Yeah about him not sleeping." I said jokingly.

Renee stopped and gave me a look. "I mean real fights, honey."

"No, not yet, I'm sure they'll come eventually. You should know of all people that couples hardly ever fight in the first few months. You're so blissfully happy that there's nothing to fight about."

"You have a point there, Bells."

We walked in silence again for a couple minutes as we headed for the front of the house both of us kicking the small pebbles at our feet. I suddenly felt very tired and desperately wanted to go inside and curl up into Edward's arms and just pass out.

"Am I asking too many questions?" Renee looked at me with an apologetic expression as we walked inside.

"Not yet." I responded honestly. "But I'll let you if you get there."

"Thanks, sweetie."

"I'm gonna go take a nap." I said turning toward the hallway.

"All right, want me to wake you both up when dinner is ready?"

"I'm sure I'll be up before Edward." I said over my shoulder. "He sleeps like a brick."

I walked into my room and waited about ten minutes before I walked back out and crossed the hall to the guest room where Edward was. I shut the door behind me quietly and slid the lock before walking over to the daybed and crawling under the thin blanket. The bed itself was barely big enough for Edward let alone both of us. I nudged his arms open and settled myself into them attempting to twist our legs together, but I was already hanging off the side of the bed.

"Edward," I whispered his name gently, running my finger down the side of his face. His expression was so soft and angelic I really didn't want to wake him, but I had no choice. He needed to move just a little bit or I was going to fall off and I know I would definitely wake him then.

"Yes," he whispered back, barely coherent.

"Can you scoot back a little bit, please?"

It took him a moment for my request to process in his exhausted mind, but his arms tightened around me, whether he was aware or not, and he moved back the last two inches between him and the back of the daybed. I was now only hanging off the side just a tiny bit.

"Hang on," he rasped out, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled onto his and drew me up so I was lying on top of him. I wrapped my arms completely around him and as his stayed around me and I made a pillow out of his body. "Better?" he asked.

"Yup," I cooed to him. I kissed him through his shirt and sighed across the exposed skin at the top.

He sighed back, his breath gently stirring my hair as one of his hands stroked up and down my back. "So what were you and your mom talking about?"

"Go back to sleep."

"Answer the question first."

"You," I said opening my eyes a tiny bit and looking at him. He opened his eyes just a slit and smirked at me.

"What about me?"

"I answered the first question, now go back to sleep." I picked my head up and kissed him softly.

"Answer this one, too, and then I swear to go back to sleep."

"Nope, sorry," I smiled against his chest, "you should've specified that in the initial agreement. The previous stipulations did not cover that particular request, so I can not acquiesce it."

"That's a lot of big words in a few sentences."

"Go to sleep before I make you." I mock threatened.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"I'm sure I could think of some way…" I let the sentence drag out with a suggestive tone in my voice and opened my eyes to look at him. He opened his as well and gazed up at me skeptically.

"Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping." He whispered, his voice going low as sleep began to take him again.

"Oh I intend to make good on this promise, Edward Cullen."

I meant it, too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*


	20. Can't Sleep Without You

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 20: Can't Sleep Without You

I lay on my back staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling as they faded from their initial brightness when I first turned my lights off for the night. I lay there thinking; about life, college, but mostly I was thinking about Edward. He was two rooms down the hall in the guest room probably passed out. I couldn't sleep. I just wasn't tired. Probably thanks to my afternoon nap that I had had with him. He had felt good this afternoon, strong but soft.

I sighed and rolled over onto my side tucking one hand beneath my pillow and placing the other one on top. I glanced at my alarm clock and was informed that it was eleven at night. I'd been laying here for a half hour unable to fall asleep. I heard a squeak outside my door and saw the change in light before I heard my door open and sat up. The next moment Edward's head poked into my room.

"Hey," he said quietly, and walked in shutting the door behind him. I noticed that he locked it as well.

I relaxed as he walked over to me and sat down on the bed. "Hey," I smiled and reached out to trace along his jaw.

"I can't sleep without you." Edward whispered his hand running up and down my side.

"I can't sleep without you either. I was actually just about to get up and walk down to your room."

"Well, I figured this would be safer since it's farther from your parent's room."

"True." We sat there in silence for another minute just lightly touching each other and staring into each other's eyes. Edward suddenly leaned forward and captured my mouth in a fierce kiss and pushed me down onto my back on the bed wrapping me up in his arms as I threw mine around his neck.

He moved his mouth to my neck and I started feeling for the hem of his t-shirt. I managed to grab a bunch of the cotton material in my hand and started to push it up his body, but Edward sat up for a moment and yanked it off tossing it somewhere in my room. He took a moment to pull my tank top off before laying me back down. We both groaned throatily as our naked chests touched. It always felt so good and sent shivers of anticipation down my spine.

As Edward attacked my neck with his teeth, lips, and tongue I worked at getting his sleep pants off. I got the drawstring undone and pushed the pants down his legs far enough so he could kick them off. He returned his mouth to mine and ground his erection against me moaning my name. I let out a laugh of excitement and desire and bucked back pressing my mouth to his neck.

I broke apart from him and we gazed at each other longingly for a minute as we caught our breaths. Edward was supporting himself above me on his arms and I had mine around him. I ran my hand through his already tussled auburn locks and leaned up to kiss his perfect lips. I looked at him seriously when we parted.

"Did you bring one?" I asked.

"Oh shit no, I forgot." Edward said and mumbled another curse under his breath.

"Well then it's a good thing we stopped and I picked up a box, huh?" I teased. "They're in my nightstand."

Edward leaned over for a minute to pull the drawer open and locate the box while I stroked his back and kissed his neck the best I could, keeping his attention in the moment. "You have absolutely no faith in me, do you?" he asked settling back on top of me. He held up the little purple parcel. "Her Pleasure?"

"I've always been curious what those felt like, the girls in high school were always jabbering about that particular one."

"Well, my ego has just been deflated."

I took Edward's shoulders in my hands and pulled him down to me, "I have complete faith in you." I whispered roughly in his ear. "Besides, I think you know that already." I reached down and took his hand gliding it up my body until it covered my left breast and I thrust upward into his grasp as he molded his hand around me and pressed his mouth to mine.

"Edward…" I moaned his name in his ear knowing how it spurred him on. "Put your mouth on me." He kissed me. "Not there," I smiled against his lips, "try again." He moved his mouth to my neck and kissed me soundly. "Almost," I breathed harshly. He moved his mouth to where his hand had previously been. I arched up against him and felt his intense hard on graze my stomach through his boxers. "Right there…" I moaned as I settled back onto the mattress, threading my hands into his hair and holding him to my chest.

He was so gentle with me as he mouthed my skin, kissing, suckling, and nibbling gently. God he was good. He learned quickly. I calmed down after a minute and started to stroke his hair with one hand and hold him across his back with the other watching him. He switched to my right and it produced the same initial effect as on the left. God, this man could worship me. I was going to have to return the favor…

He pulled back finally and smiled broadly and cockily down at me when he saw the results of his intimate ministrations. I imagined myself to be half-lidded and dark-eyed with lust, my hair fanned out, and my lips bruised from his rough kisses. I reached my hands down his back and caressed his shorts off of him making sure I stroked his bottom and squeezed him. Edward returned the gesture making me squeal quietly and then reached above my head and picked up the foil wrapper tearing it open.

"Do you know how to put one of those on?" I asked.

"Duh," He answered. "Do you?"

"Duh," I responded mockingly.

"Then you do it."

I grabbed the condom from him and chucked the small amount of foil onto my floor before reaching down along his body. I grasped him for a moment and watched in sweet satisfaction at the look of pure desire that crossed his face as I stroked him for a minute making sure he was completely hard. I held him firmly and as I slipped the latex barrier onto him, sheathing him. Edward moaned and collapsed on top of me. I had the wind knocked out of me briefly, but I didn't mind. Edward raised himself back up and looked down at me apologetically.

"Sorry,"

"Did I complain?" I smiled at him, and ruffled his hair again. Edward returned my smile and settled himself between my thighs leaning over me. He kissed me deeply thrusting forward at the same time and immediately moved his mouth to the expanse of my neck that was now exposed as I threw my head back. He continued to push forward until he was completely buried inside me. I sighed in contentment as he settled above me. This was truly the most wonderful feeling in the world.

We started moving slowly together our mouths locked passionately and our bodies completely twisted around each other. This was about more than just coupling. We were miles away from reality and had an entire week with each other. I could tell Edward wanted to immortalize every moment as much as I did. This was our God given time with each other and we had both been desperate for it for months.

We rolled around on my bed as much as a full size would allow, switching positions between me on top and him on top. The whole time we did our best not to let our bodies break apart, but it happened one time and Edward was quick to rekindle the connection. As we reached our ends Edward rolled me back over onto my back and hitched my left thigh to his hip while he pumped in and out of me at a fever pace. I locked my arms around and held myself fast to him as I met him thrust for thrust.

Despite the fact that we were completely lost in each other Edward still had enough sense to bury his face in one of my pillows as he came, which was smart because he shouted. He groaned something that sounded like my name and practically pounded me into the mattress. Normally he wasn't this rough, but he'd needed a release like this for a long time and I didn't mind being sore for a day or two. I just held him as my body milked him and stroked him as he half collapsed this time on top of me.

Edward panted hard for a couple minutes before he picked his head up and gazed down at me with half open eyes. "You… You didn't…" He tried to say but was still panting too hard to form a sentence.

"No, I didn't, not this time." I said as I caught my own breath.

"Well, that's not fair."

"Shush, don't worry about it."

Edward rolled us over without breaking the connection between our bodies and held me above him. "Edward, really, don't – Ah!" I started to say but abruptly stopped when he thrust upward and hit a very sensitive spot inside me. "Do that again," I said, my voice low and lust-filled. He did and I jerked violently. "Edward!" I gasped his name and bucked against him. He kept moving me like that without saying anything, letting me make all the quiet noise between us, until lights exploded behind my eyes and my body shook spasmodically above him in ecstasy.

Edward lowered me slowly into his arms, pulling out of me at the same time. I wrapped myself around him easily finding a comfortable place on his chest. I felt him move around beneath me and I assumed he was disposing of his latex "sock". I reached down and gathered a fistful of the cool sheets in my hand and wiped him off.

"Thank you, love." He mouthed against my forehead. I nodded and made myself comfortable again. He was so warm right now, obviously, but comfortably warm. I sighed and picked my head up to gaze at him as he played with my hair now. "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I kissed his chest and drew the outline of a heart on his skin. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too, my Bella. Sleep now."

I inched up his body to place a soft but passionate kiss on his lips and remained there gazing down into his impossibly green eyes. He was the beautiful one, the painfully beautiful one. I'm sure he'd kick my ass if he heard that, but considering he can't read my mind I guess I don't have to worry about it. I snuggled against him a touch more and let my mind succumb to divine exhaustion.

~*~*~*~*~*

We woke up in each other's arms just as the sun was starting to rise outside of my window. We traded smiles and the next thing I knew our mouths were connected passionately and Edward was rolling onto his back taking me with him. I heard him searching blindly in my nightstand drawer and took the little foil packet from him when he managed to pull one out.

He rolled us over so I was on my back now and he made himself comfortable against my body as I sheathed him latex. His chest heaved for a moment with my hand on him and I heard something tumble from his lips that sounded along the lines of, "definitely prefer bareback".

It didn't offend me one bit. Honestly, I preferred it that way, too. But my cycle was two weeks away which meant I was ovulating this week and the condoms were an unfortunate necessity. Birth control only goes so far and then there's luck. Or at least that's what Renee always told me.

I pushed all of these thoughts to the back of my mind as Edward slid into me and wrapped me up safely in his arms. We made love slowly and gently, the complete opposite of our escapade last night, which the sheets were still twisted from. He leaned down and kissed me softly and we barely parted from that kiss the entire time.

We came together this time, the only moment when we did break apart, and bit down into each other's shoulders. Edward subconsciously remembered my complaint from his last hicky, that it had been too high on my neck and people were bound to notice, and placed his mouth almost directly on top of my shoulder. My aim was a little more off to the side and I wound up marking the skin where his neck and shoulder met. Oh yeah, that was going to show. But what the hell did we care? We belonged to each other.

Edward rolled off of me then and turned on his side away from me and I heard something fall into the little trashcan by my bed. He rolled back over so he was facing me now. "Sorry, that's a little embarrassing." He mumbled. I inched closer to him and fixed the sheet so it came to shoulder level on both of us. Edward breathed through his nose and I could tell from the way he was keeping his eyes closed that he was about to fall asleep.

I let him, watching as his eyes relaxed and his breathing grew deep and even. I snaked an arm around him and stroked his back. The sun continued to rise outside of my window and the golden buttery light spilled through my closed blinds sending streaks across Edward's skin. Whoa, talk about afterglow. He was practically sparkling in the light. I gasped at the sheer beauty of him and that was when I discovered that Edward wasn't really asleep after all. A huge, broad smile broke across his face, but he didn't open his eyes.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, just marveling." I said as I continued to run my hand up and down his spine.

"At what?"

"You, you're so lovely in the morning light."

Edward opened his eyes. "You are, too, you know." He reached out and ran a hand down my face. "My beautiful Bella."

I leaned my head to the side and kissed his palm. If only all of our days could be made of moments like these, I mused as I snuggled up into his embrace and fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*


	21. Disturbance

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 21: Disturbance

We fell into an easy day-to-day routine as the week continued on, spending each night together. We didn't need to worry about sneaking back and forth because after seeing us in the kitchen together making breakfast Sunday morning Renee guessed correctly that we were "physically" involved and Edward now shared my room with me. We got up each morning after some brief, intimate love making and wandered out to the kitchen in our pajamas to cook breakfast together. Renee and Phil got up before us to go for their morning jog. Edward and I shared the private joke that our way burning calories in the morning was way better.

The afternoons varied between hanging out inside watching TV, and outside either in the pool or lying in each other's arms in the hammock under the awning with a book. Having me home for a week was a real treat and a break for my mom since I was doing all the cooking. When Renee found out that Edward cooked as well she was doubly pleased and pleasantly surprised. She made a jibe at Phil with the comment of how most men don't cook and it's really unfortunate. She gave us Wednesday night off so Edward took me out for dinner, and Phil and Renee did the same.

Since his exposure to Mexican food was limited at best I recommended an authentic restaurant close by and Edward was quick to accept. I knew it was more so because we were being given the opportunity to be alone together tonight and he could care less where we went. I got my usual three chicken tacos with soft shells and all the traditional toppings. Edward was brave and ordered something extremely spicy for a first-timer. I sat there shaking with quiet laughter as Edward choked his way through his plate of habanero chicken.

"Here," I pushed my left over sour cream toward him. "The dairy will help cool your tongue." Edward took it eagerly and poured it over his food mixing it all together thoroughly before taking another bite glaring at me the entire time.

"You could have warned me."

"I thought you knew." I laughed at him. "You cook you should know that a habanero pepper is insanely hot."

"I was raised on the east coast."

"That's no excuse. I was pretty much raised in this city and I eat fish like any east coast seafood junkie."

Edward just continued to glare at me as he made his way through the rest of his dinner. When our waitress asked if we wanted any dessert we both said no. I knew a better place, so on our way back I introduced Edward to my favorite place for ice cream and we both got sundaes. I'd been dying for some hot fudge. Hey, it was that time of the month I'm entitled to be a chocoholic. Edward finished his first and tossed the empty cardboard cup in a trash as we passed one. I was letting mine linger. Edward shoved his hands in his pockets as we continued our way back to my house. He was laughing at me as I licked my spoon clean in between nibbles of ice cream.

"You look like a cat when you do that."

I licked my spoon lazily and batted my eyes at him. "Don't," He warned. "Don't tempt me." Edward laughed.

I made a small noise in disappointment and Edward flashed me his best crooked grin. His phone suddenly went off in his pocket and I continued to clean my spoon off while he pulled his phone out and answered it.

"Hey, Em." He said pleasantly.

"Hey, can you talk right now, are you busy?"

I looked at Edward when I heard the tone of Emmett's voice and Edward looked at me the same way. Scared. "What's up, Emmett?"

"It's Rose," Emmett said slowly, sadly. "She…Uh… She might be pregnant."

"What?" Edward exclaimed quietly. "Have you talked to dad?"

"Yeah, but there's nothing he can do. Rose locked herself in her room at her parent's house and she's not talking to anyone." Emmett explained. From the thickness of his voice it sounded like he had been crying.

"How late is she?" Edward asked.

"Two weeks. I tried to talk to her, tell her she's just been under so much stress lately… She just slammed her door in my face and said, 'I swear Emmett Cullen'. Ed…" Emmett's voice began to break on the phone and I could feel tears of my own starting to well, the cup in my hand long forgotten. "Ed, I can't go through this again. I can't lose her. Last time…"

"That won't happen, Emmett." Edward said firmly. "Rose loves you and you love her. That. Won't. Happen."

"But what if…"

"No," Edward took a breath and then very quietly and reassuringly said into his phone, "Go over there, march right in and go up to Rose. Talk to her through the door if you have to. You love her too much to let her be alone right now. Tell her that and see how she responds."

"Edward… I can't lose her… I can't go through that again."

"You won't. Just go over there and force her to talk to you. Sit outside her door until she lets you in. You have to stay strong Emmett."

"Ok," Emmett breathed. "I'll call you back."

"Yeah, I know the routine. I'll talk to you soon."

"Thanks, bye."

"Stay positive, bye Emmett."

Edward snapped his phone shut and looked down at me. "Oh, Bella." He wrapped me up in his arms when he saw the tears running down my face. He easily removed the cup from my hand and tossed it in the trash beside us. "It's going to be ok." He said taking my face in his hands and thumbing away my tears. "I can almost guarantee you Rose isn't pregnant. They're too careful about this sort of thing."

"Sometimes you can be over careful, Edward, so much so that you forget."

"Not Emmett and Rose, they're two of the most responsible adults I know."

I pulled back and looked up at him. He wiped away the fresh tears that had fallen down my cheeks. "What was Emmett talking about…? Last time?"

"Before he and Rose started going out he'd had a girlfriend in his junior year of high school. She broke his heart into a million tiny pieces. Emmett locked himself in his room for a week never coming out to eat or anything." Edward took a breath as he pulled me back into his arms and stroked my hair, comforting me. "The only person he talked to was me, through the door. My parents were petrified that they were going to have to take him to the hospital, but he finally came out and started talking to everyone. I'm sworn to absolutely secrecy about we discussed through his door, but in the end he was ok. It took him forever to get over her.

"He wasn't quite recovered by his freshman year of college, and then he went to that party and met Rose. He described it to me as something waking up inside of him that had lain dormant for too long. He fell in love with her wholly and completely and he doesn't want anyone else. He wants Rosalie. And if things go bad between them I can't see Emmett coming out of it in one piece."

"What's "the routine"?"

"If something is going on with someone in the family we all make sure we stay on the same page together. When Emmett went away to college my parents told him if he's having a crisis, reach out to someone, and then if no one hears from him after two days call him until he picks up. The same goes for me. If it was an emergency, one of my parents would have come up to the college to make sure he's ok. Now that I'm there they don't have to worry about that. But Emmett's ok now, except for this bump in the road."

"You're absolutely sure about Rosalie?"

"Yeah, positive." Edward took my hand and we started walking again. Neither one of us said anything for the next ten minutes as we walked up the street to my house. He held the front door open for me and as soon as we were inside, and I was sure we were alone I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back door. I threw the glass door open and continued to pull Edward toward the hammock.

He sat down first and then pulled me down into his lap. We sat like that for several long minutes just staring out across the expanse of desert that was my backyard watching the sun set behind the mountains. Eventually we lay down together and Edward pulled me into his arms so I was facing him. He gave the hammock a little push and we started to rock gently. I didn't want to go back inside at this point I would sleep out here if we both passed out. I couldn't move. He was holding me just the way I needed to be held right now. I was scared for Emmett. He was like my other brother. Jacob would always be first "brother", but I had Emmett now, too. I wanted so badly for things to be ok.

"Bella, try and relax, you're shaking." Edward whispered to me. He started stroking up and down my back. "I'm sorry this has upset you so much. I guess it kind of ruined the week, huh?"

I looked up at him and traced my finger along his jaw. "It's not fair to them. I mean, I know Rose hasn't exactly been the warmest toward me since you and I started going out, but I still like her and I still think she's a good person." I sighed and shut my eyes as my finger lingered on Edward's lips for a moment. They parted and he slowly drew the tip of my finger into his mouth sucked it for a moment. This simple little act helped to calm me significantly.

"I know what you need." Edward said quietly, drawing me closer to him. He tucked me into the circle of his strong arms and tilted my face up toward his. "I'll call Emmett back tomorrow if you want me to."

"No, let it play out. I'm sure if something drastic happens he'll call you. He trusts you, Edward." I didn't get a response, at least not a verbal one. Edward pulled my face to his and kissed me gently, wrapping his arms even tighter around me. I think at that point he knew we weren't going to be sleeping in my bed tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later

~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm going to assume that Edward is starting to get a little irritated with me. I haven't exactly been talking, or eating, or doing much of anything for the past two days, and the fact that he's sitting here on my couch with me and not even looking at me is an indication that he's starting to get pissed off. I guess I really ruined the rest of the week. We woke up Thursday morning in the hammock when Renee came outside to check on us. She brought us breakfast and she, Phil, Edward, and I all ate outside. I wasn't much conversation. But Edward kept his hand on my knee the whole time and sometimes took my hand giving it a light squeeze in comfort.

Throughout the course of the day we made into the living room and sat down where we currently were on the couch, Edward's cell phone out on the coffee table in front of us. We hadn't heard from Emmett yet and I could tell Edward was getting antsy, my nerves were completely shot. I was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to just curl up against his side and sleep, but I didn't know if that would set him off or if he would even notice. I inched a little closer to him and was surprised when he raised his arm indicating for me to get closer. I curled against him and he wrapped his arm around me looking down at me and running his thumb up and down the side of my face.

"It's going to be ok, Bella." He said quietly. "I told you, if I don't hear from him by dinner I'm calling him."

"I've been a real zombie the past two days haven't I?"

"No, don't worry about that. I understand. Close your eyes go to sleep." His voice was so gentle and reassuring. I don't know why I ever doubt him. I don't know why I ever doubt myself with him. I sat there against him for another hour mindlessly watching the TV until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and let them shut finally succumbing to the blackness I so desired.

"I was just about to call you."

I heard Edward's voice next to me, low and soft. I assumed he was trying not to wake me, but it was a moot point since I was up now. "No, she's right here next to me. Yeah, she's been worrying so much I won't be surprised if I find gray hairs."

I stirred and stretched lightly to let Edward know I was awake and looked up at him. I already knew he was talking to Emmett, I could hear the relief in his voice. Edward shifted so he could wrap his arm back around me and hold me to him while he continued talking to Emmett. He was holding me close enough that I could hear. "How's Rose?"

"Eating finally. I did what you told me to. I went over to her house, marched through the front doors and right up the stairs to her room. Her mother was screaming at me the entire time and threatening to call the cops. I knocked on her door twice, told her I wasn't leaving until we talked and then sat outside her door all night. She let me in, in the morning and we spent all of yesterday talking."

"What's the verdict?"

"She's not. I knew she wasn't, and I know you knew as well. She got it last night. She sat up in bed and ran into her bathroom and then started screaming in joy. When she came back out she threw her arms around me and hugged me. Ed, I was so relieved."

"I'll bet. But she's ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine now. We're gonna go for a walk later and I'm taking her out to dinner tonight, just the two of us. I'm thinking of taking her down to Aruba this summer for a couple months, or maybe just the whole summer. She's need to relax and get away from everyone. And… uh…"

I heard Emmett pause for a moment and then he laughed nervously. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Over the summer?" Edward asked. I watched the smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah, I think we're ready. I know we're ready. I'm moving into her apartment in the fall, so you can finally get away from me."

"I just want to get away from your messes. I don't mind sharing a room with you."

Emmett scoffed on the other line. "Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. You say that now, after having to endure seven months of it already."

Edward traded a quiet laugh with his brother. "This is such a relief, Em."

"I told Rose that you and Bella were really worried, you know something along those lines. Rose wasn't really expecting Bella to care. She admitted that she knows she's been a total bitch to her, and she really never meant all of it. She's just been watching the two of you together and she's awed by your "devotion" for each other. It just amazes her how much you love Bella and how much she loves you in return. She said that it's so unconditional." Emmett took a breath before continuing.

"She also said that she's "going to try and be friendlier to Bella". I told her to take baby steps and she laughed, which was good. She doesn't mean to be so cold all of the time, its just her way of staying detached from everything."

"I understand, and I will relay this back to Bella. I'm sure she'll be surprised, in a good way."

"Please, and tell her I said hi."

"I will. Take care we'll see you guys Sunday."

"You too, bye, Ed."

"Bye, Em."

Edward snapped his phone shut and placed it down on the table. He looked down at me and smiled. "See, no worries. I told you everything was going to be ok." He tucked a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his so he could kiss me.

"You really think Rosalie will change?" I asked as I settled back against him. I reached down and took Edward's hand holding it up pressed flat against mine. We laced our fingers every couple of seconds and then laid our hands palm to palm once more.

"Not right away. Emmett's right to take her away for the summer. She needs it desperately. Things will be much better when they get back."

"Because they'll be engaged?" I asked.

"Hopefully, depends if Emmett can work up the guts to pop the question. I'm confident in him, he already has the ring. I just know that when it comes down to the moment he'll start to stutter. He melts over stuff like that. He's secretly a romantic."

"How attractive." I cooed and snuggled a little closer. "You're more up front about it."

"At least I don't wear my heart on my sleeve like you do."

I punched him the arm and he complained but then we both fell back against the couch laughing and Edward pushed me down onto my back with a sigh that left a lot to the imagination in terms of what he was thinking. He snaked an arm around me and told me to tilt my head to the side. I felt him pick me up off the couch just slightly and hold me against him. And then he sent my blood boiling as he pressed his lips to my pulse. My eyes shut involuntarily and I knew that if I died right then… I would die the happiest and luckiest girl ever to be in love.


	22. The Rocking Chair Experiment

A/N: Hey, guess what we studied in my history class on 4/10??? The Influenza Epidemic of 1918!!!! I laughed to myself when the slide came up and internally went, Oh Edward…. I'll admit the fangirl in me twitched with excitement. But the funny part was I was the only one in class that had heard of it and could properly discuss it. Of course I made a reference to Chicago… I'm a devoted fan, what can I say???

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Bella's Point of View

Chapter 22: The Rocking Chair Experiment

I'd been eyeing it all week in the corner of my room, the dials and knobs twisting and clicking and turning in my mind as to how I was going to stage this, lead up to it, and actually manage Edward to agree to it. I knew he was up for anything when it came to this particular topic, especially if it was original and creative. There were only so few lines he was unwilling to cross, and this was not one of them. The only awkward thing about it was going to be how do we sit comfortably in this thing?

~*~*~*~*

"So are you two getting a cab in the morning, or are Phil and I driving you to the airport?" Renee asked glancing up at me for a moment from her plate.

I chewed the food in my mouth and swallowed. "You can drive if you're up." I said. "Our flight is at five A.M. so we need to be at the airport around three."

"Guess you're getting a cab." Phil joked with a light laugh. "There's no way she'll be up that early."

"We're not even going to sleep tonight." Edward flashed me a private, seductive smile across the table.

I sunk down just a touch in my chair and extended my leg across underneath the small table and rubbed the bottom of my sock-clad foot against Edward's crotch. Thankfully he was looking down at his plate because his eyes went wide. I laughed to myself as he coughed to hide a moan and felt a hard lump form beneath my foot.

Renee and Phil were engrossed in a conversation at the moment and not really paying us much attention, which was good because Edward slid down noticeably in his chair and I felt him spread his legs a little wider to allow my foot more access to his ever growing erection. I rubbed against it harder drawing my foot around the bulge in rough circles. If I kept this up we were going to have to excuse ourselves and have an early night. I know Edward wouldn't mind, I already had a plan in mind as to what to do to keep us busy tonight.

"What are your plans for the evening?" Renee asked looking at me.

I tore my eyes from watching Edward try to hide the strained expression on his face as I continued to stroke his bulging cock with my foot, and looked at my mother, my foot dropping to the floor. I noticed out of my peripheral vision the half-relieved half-pissed look on Edward's face.

"Not sure, why?" I asked.

"Phil and I are going to go for a walk and wanted to know if you two would like to join us?"

I glanced at Edward, he looked a little calmer. He was trying very hard to keep his eyes on his plate. "Uh… I think we're just going to hang out here." I said, "Watch movies and eat popcorn… that sort of thing."

"All right, would you mind clearing the table then, Bella? We want to go now so it's not too dark when we 're heading back."

"Yeah sure, I got it, mom." I said with a pleasant smile. Renee thanked me and then she and Phil got up and said they'd be back later. I waited until I heard the front door open and close before got up and started collecting the plates.

"You're terrible, you know that." Edward said watching me over his shoulder.

"What?" I laughed at him as I placed everything I was holding in the sink.

"You're such a tease! You do realize what this means?" Edward got up and collected dishes as well placing them next to the sink for me. We finished clearing the table in silence throwing each other suggestive glances the entire time. My stomach was already in knots of anticipation and the heat was pooling low in my body.

I knew Renee and Phil would be back in about an hour. They preferred to walk or jog in the morning, and it got buggy outside this time of the year. Renee hated bugs. As soon as Edward and I were done getting the dishes in the washer I took his hand and led the impatient man down the hall to my room.

We barely got the door closed and locked before my back was against it and Edward was all over me. He pinned me to the door mouthing my neck passionately and groping me through my t-shirt. He was wild tonight, the result of two days of pent up desire, and I was sure my teasing toe stroking at dinner did nothing to suppress it.

Ever since our first time it was like a sleeping giant had been woken up both in Edward and between us. We both had felt it stirring for a long time before we finally gave in, and everything be damned if we were going to stop now.

I got to work unbuttoning Edward's shirt and discarded it behind him hearing it flutter to the floor. My t-shirt followed a moment later and both were soon joined by our pants. Edward couldn't keep his hands off of me even for a second. When he was busy undressing me he did it single handedly, the other remaining occupied with stroking my skin or cupping my breast. It seemed like he couldn't decide where the best venue to touch me was.

I could've cared less, so long as he _was_ touching me. I groped behind myself for a second to make sure the door was actually locked and then threw both of my arms around Edward's neck launching myself at him. He staggered backwards for a moment at the force of my attack, but responded just as eagerly. He ground his erection against my midsection making me moan in uncontrollable desire.

Now to put my plan into action, I though as I began moving Edward backward toward my old rocking chair. We stopped to grab our usual little foil package from my nightstand, and Edward grabbed the quilt off of my bed. Just as we reached the chair Edward discarded his shorts and I slipped my underwear off. I couldn't resist looking at him, horny, pre-menstrual female that I was, and I gaped at him. God he was beautiful.

"You ok?" Edward asked with a light laugh. I looked up to see a light blush coloring his cheeks. I shut my indecently opened mouth and nodded a couple times. At least it felt like nodding to me. "Come here," Edward said gently, opening his arms to me. I closed the space between us in one step and looped my arms back around Edward's neck.

We stood there, our bodies flush with each other for several long moments just staring into each other's eyes. I saw Edward glance to the window. I did as well. My blinds were shut tight. Good, one last thing to take care of.

"Sit in the chair." I instructed him quietly. Edward looked behind him to the rocking chair and I nodded. The smile and recognition that crept onto his face could only be described as drop-dead sexy. He did as I told him to and I sauntered across the room to flick the switch for the overhead light turning it off and then as I passed my desk I flicked on the softer, dim light there.

I walked back over to the rocking chair and settled myself in Edward's lap draping the blanket around us both. I could feel the hard heat of his erection against my thigh and the desire pooled low in my body once more. I was absolutely aching for him now, and I was one hundred percent positive he felt the same.

Without words Edward took my waist and raised me just enough bringing me a hair closer to him. I suddenly remembered the condom. Damn, where was that pesky little thing. I turned my head from side to side searching for it on the floor.

"Behind you," Edward laughed at me.

"Jerk," I muttered getting up. I grabbed the annoying little foil package off the floor and ripped it open before making my way back over to the chair and settling myself back down again. Edward gazed at me longingly for a moment. For that brief amount of time all thoughts of sex were driven from my mind as I just stared into his eyes and the overwhelming look of pure love in them. He reached up and ran a hand down through my hair and then drew me in for a light kiss.

When we parted I smiled at him and he nodded in consent. I reached down and slipped the latex over him, relishing the sound as he moaned in utter desire in my ear. The sound made my ego swell at little, knowing that it was me producing those sounds in him. It was me who had this power over him, no one else. It was invigorating.

Edward lifted me for the second time and brought me down this time. We both moaned in unison now as he slid into me. As soon as he was buried to the hilt Edward began to move upwards against me. We were both feeling a little desperate tonight. Soon we had a rhythm going that moved the rocking chair with us, which had been the entire point of this little experiment.

Our breathy moans and traded grunts and gasps filled the room along with the sound of slight creaking from the old wood of the chair as it moved in a rhythm that it wasn't built for. Dear God this was too good! I threw my arms tightly around Edward's neck as his wrapped around my back and we just held onto each other as we moved back and forth. Suddenly I could feel the intensity of my orgasm building. It was sharp heat begging to be released. I felt Edward twitch below and I knew from that movement that he was close as well.

"Oh, Bella," he breathed in my ear, his arms holding me so close to him. I rocked against him hard and he came undone beneath me. Edward shouted my name in his intense desire and jerked violently beneath me. His sharp thrusts pushed me over the edge causing me to pant his name like a manta as my own orgasm ripped through me.

Once our bodies finally settled against each other, my head pressed firmly to Edward's chest and his resting on top of mine, I whispered to him, "That is definitely making my top three."

"Ditto," Edward panted his breathing still harsh.

We sat like that for several more minutes just listening to each other breathe. Suddenly I heard a sound outside that vaguely resembled my mother's voice, and panic shot through my veins. Sensing the tension arise in my body, Edward took a moment to listen, and then he was ushering me toward my bed carrying the quilt with him.

We got in under the sheets just as the front door opened. I was about to snuggle up against Edward's side and gratefully fall asleep when I remembered that my light was still on. I jumped out of bed and rushed across the room to switch it off and took a moment to unlock my door and kick all of our clothes under my bed. A locked door would raise too many questions with Renee in the morning.

"Shut up," I hissed at Edward as I climbed back into bed beside him. He continued to laugh at me as he wrapped the quilt around me and pulled me tightly into his arms.

"Bella?" Renee's voice asked from outside my door. I heard the knob click as she turned it and the door opened slowly.

I shut my eyes and pretended to be asleep feeling Edward tense a little bit behind me. He smiled against my shoulder and secured the arm that was wrapped across my body holding my back to his front. Renee didn't say anything else, but I heard the door shut and as soon as it was, I rolled over so I was facing Edward.

No words were needed right now. We traded lazy passionate kisses back and forth for a while before we both began to fall into an easy sleep. Edward's eyes shut before mine did. As I watched him drift off into unconsciousness I thought over the evening. Exhaustion began to take me over to as I came to the conclusion that tonight had been a very successful experiment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thank you all once again for being so very patient with me, I greatly appreciate it!!! I'm currently working on a new story, a third AU. I know you will enjoy it!!!


	23. Final Plans

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 23: Final Plans

Bella's Point of View

"We're never going to have another week like that again." I said with a content but slightly depressed sounding sigh. Edward reached across our communal armrest to lay his hand on mine and reached over with the other to tuck it under my chin and turn my face toward his. I had been staring out the porthole window of the plane, but now I was staring into Edward's startlingly green eyes.

The last six months replayed in my mind like a movie as I gazed into Edward's eyes. There was no way in all of creation that he could have been meant for me. This wonderful, beautiful, perfect man sitting next to me, touching me; kissing…

"Bella," Edward's voice said gently. I opened my eyes to realize his lips were only a fraction of an inch away from mine. Had I just fainted? Well, that wouldn't be surprising. "You ok, love?" he asked stroking the side of my face. "Felt like you stopped breathing there for a moment."

"I think I did." I whispered sheepishly. I felt myself blush crimson under Edward's scrutinizing, scorching gaze; scrutinizing from my confused face, scorching from watching me blush. I knew it turned him on.

He settled back in his seat with a cocky grin and glanced at me from time to time with the same smirk still on his face. After a while I finally began to feel the exhaustion from getting up at four AM and snuggled as close as I could to Edward and lay my head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping an arm around me and taking my hand in his placing it on his knee.

I knew exactly what the gesture meant, but Edward wasn't going to initiate anything. At least not here. When we get back to New Hampshire it'll be around three in the afternoon and we've already decided to spend the night with Edward's family before going back to campus tomorrow. Edward wanted to take me somewhere special, as he put it, when we got back.

I fell asleep against Edward's side and dreamed of quiet woods, bubbling creeks, the soft songs of birds, and the feel of grass billowing against my hand in a light breeze. Everything that made up Edward's home. It was one of the most peaceful places I had ever been in my life. I couldn't imagine a more ethereal environment if I tried.

It felt like I had been asleep for mere seconds when I felt Edward gently shake me awake. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty." He whispered in my ear.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up stiffly stretching to test the ache in my muscles and let out a soft yawn. As soon as our row was clear Edward helped me to my feet and got our carry-ons down from the overhead. Ever the gentleman he carried both bags in one hand and held mine with the other as we exited the plane.

Since it was Saturday Alice and Jasper weren't in school and had offered to pick us up and get a late lunch with us. Feeling the thin arms of Edward's pixie sister around me was the epitome of welcome home. I loved Alice like a sister now. She was quickly becoming my best girlfriend. We fell easily into an animated conversation as we walked arm in arm from the airport, Edward and Jasper shadowing us closely.

I could hear them joking and ribbing each other as they followed our steps. Alice had driven Edward's Volvo and graciously gave him the opportunity to drive it back. I couldn't help but smile to myself as Edward lovingly stroked the steering wheel of his beloved silver car. I knew he couldn't wait until this fall when he could have it on campus with him. I wouldn't know the feeling; I hadn't had a car of my own back in Phoenix.

When Edward took a poll on where we were going for lunch he got three shrugs. Alice was busy texting on her cell in the back seat, Jasper was staring absentmindedly out the window, and I could've cared less where we went so long as the food was edible. I breathed a sigh and felt my stomach churn with hunger when Edward pulled into Panera Bread and parked the car.

"Is this ok with everyone?" he asked before cutting the engine. He got another three shrugs. "You're all impossible, you know that?" He teased pulling the keys from the ignition. He glanced at me with a playful smile. "And you're the worst." He smirked, and leaned in to kiss me.

As soon as we walked into the bakery-café we were hit full force with the smell of freshly baked bread and other mouthwatering fragrances. My stomach chose that moment to make its demands known and I snapped at it to shut up before looking sheepishly at Edward. He chuckled and slipped an arm around my waist as we approached the counter.

Edward placed our orders and paid and we went to wait by the pickup counter. He kept his arm firmly around me waist guiding me the short distance from the registers to the pickup area. I glanced up at him a little confused and he twitched his head to the left. I followed the direction and saw a group of three guys ogling me.

Ah… I sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Edward's waist in return as we stopped by the counter and reached up to take the collar of his button down shirt in my hand and pulled him down to kiss him passionately, but politely. We were in public after all. One quick glance to the table with the three guys told me they knew better than to mess with MY boyfriend.

Edward however continued to keep his arm around me as we walked to a table for four. I'd learned over the past few months that he was just a little, tiny bit prone to overprotection. Sometimes I minded, other times I didn't care. He never let it encroach on my personal space and to me that showed respect. I appreciated that.

Lunch passed too quickly for me and I wish we could've stayed longer, but we needed to get back. Esme was making a special dinner to welcome us back. On our way out Alice looked over at me and gave me a look that repeated exactly what I was feeling as we walked to the car. This was the last time for two whole months before we were all going to be able to hang out again like this. We were both sad.

When we got back to the house Edward took our bags upstairs, me following very close on his heels. I was anticipating this 'special place' he wanted to show me. He must want to do it now, considering how anxious he was. As soon as our things were put down in his room he took my hand and led me back down the stairs and out the back door of the kitchen.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as he led me down the stairs to the backyard.

"I told you, somewhere special. Somewhere I like to go when I want to be alone. You'll love it, Bella, trust me." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked into my eyes when he said, 'trust me'. How could I not when sincerity was positively thick in his voice. He cupped the side of my face and drew me up to his height so he could kiss me tenderly.

I felt a little dizzy when we parted, in part from his kiss and in part from the positively toxicating scent coming off of him. It was the same honey-lilac-sunshine fragrance I had detected he first time he kissed me… Well, kissed my forehead, but still he was kissing me. Edward chuckled at my breathlessness and took my hand leading me through the gate and into the woods surrounding his house

~*~*~*~*

Edward's Point Of View

~*~*~*~*

Bella wasn't as coordinated through the woods as she said she would be when we first entered them. I had to keep helping her to her feet as she slipped on rocks on roots. I held branches and thick bundles of leaves out of the way for her as we made our way to an opening a few yards in front of us. I kept a secure hold on her hand as stepped over a fallen log. Of course Bella slipped on the moss that covered and now the right knew of her jeans was stained green.

She grumbled about having jus bought them and now they were destroyed. I chuckled low and shook my head holding back a last branch covered in leaves and ushered Bella forward. She barely got two steps past me before she stopped and I heard her gasp in awe. I followed her and stepped out into the sun bathed meadow we were now standing in.

This was my place, plain and simple. I had never told me sister or brother about it growing up when I first discovered it and always erased any path I made through the woods to it whenever I headed back to the house. I only knew where it was and it was going to stay that way. Well, only if Bella forgot how to get here now.

"Lovely isn't it?" I asked stepping up to her side. I slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her soft body against mine.

"Breathtaking, Edward," She whispered, and then looked up at me. "Truly beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you." I smiled down at her and drew her face up to mine for a kiss. I took her hand and led her out to the center of the small meadow and sat down in the dry grass drawing Bella down into my lap. "Do you like it?"

"I think I made that obvious, but yes, I love it. Thank you for sharing this with me." Bella leaned in and ran a hand through my hair. I loved when she did that it always felt so comforting and loving at the same time. I leaned in and captured her pouty little mouth with mine kissing her greedily. We both moaned in unison and Bella threaded both of her hands in my hair now, adjusting herself in my lap so that she was straddling it.

I pulled her down with me as I lay on my back, my hands enclosing around her body to rub her back as our kiss turned passionate. We lay there making out in the soft, warm sunlight for some time, eventually ending up on our sides facing each other and stroking each other's faces. Bella shut her eyes and sighed in total contentment as I traced my finger around her petal pink lips.

"We need to have a talk about the end of the year." She said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence between us.

"What about?" I asked just as quietly.

"What our plans are for the summer." Bella said simply. She bit her bottom lip in thought twirling a long blade of grass around one finger. "What are your feelings on state hopping?" she asked casually, looking up at me.

"Which states?" I asked.

"Here, Florida, and Washington."

I felt an eyebrow quirk. "Florida?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Renee and Phil are moving to Florida, well driving there next month and praying Phil gets signed to a minor league team, and they hope to move there eventually."

"I'm fine with that. Where would we be starting?"

"Washington, with my dad. He wants to meet you and you'll get the chance to meet my friend Jacob. I think you two would get along really well, he's a real wiseass."

"Sounds like good company." I said absentmindedly as I reached out and twirled one of Bella's chocolate locks around my finger. "How long in each state?"

"Two, maybe three weeks. I was thinking maybe two weeks in Forks, three in Jacksonville, and the rest of the time here."

"Sounds reasonable, I think I can grant that."

"You're so generous, Edward." Bella teased inching a little closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pressed the length of her body to mine. "Hm… I think we may need some personal time tonight." Bella whispered.

"This whole past week wasn't enough for you?"

"No, and evidently not enough for you either."

"You're like a drug to me, Bella, I can never get enough." I ran a hand through her soft brown hair and drew her face to mine in a delicate, but lust-filled kiss that left no room for interpretation of what we would be doing later this evening.

~*~*~*~*~*


	24. Awkward

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 24: Awkward

Bella's Point of View

There's only one way to describe our current situation in my father's house: Awkward. It was Saturday. We'd just flown in from New Hampshire after spending Friday night with Edward's family.

Finals were over, the semester was over; our freshman year was OVER!!!

I'd never seen Edward get completely loose before. I was actually a little scared for him when we went to an end of year party with Emmett and Rose, and Edward drank six beers. I didn't think someone as slim as him could take it, but he did. And then he started doing shots with Emmett. His big brother made him stop when he couldn't stand on his own anymore. I had one beer. Emmett and I supported Edward, cumbersomely, between us all the way back to the dorm. Emmett stayed the night with Rose and I slept with Edward, making sure he lay on his side all night. I made myself get up frequently just to make sure he was all right. He didn't get sick until the morning. Moron.

I told him his stupid plan to get completely trashed was a bad idea, but no, why should we listen to Bella? Just because I'm the more responsible one here doesn't mean what I say is wrong. I called him an idiot all morning and told him to shut up whenever he complained about his migraine. He said he knew he deserved the treatment, it was the only way he would learn not to do it again. I pointed out at that point, as we lay together on his bed, me stroking his hair in an attempt to try and soothe away some of his hangover, that that didn't mean what he did was smart.

"Felt really good, though, to fuck up like that and lose control."

"I'll bet it did, but if there's going to be 'fucking', or 'fucking around' involved," I started slowly, "I'd much rather you do it somewhere more… private, alone with me where it can be more productive and… in some ways, smarter."

Edward groaned to cover a laugh and rolled over in my arms to envelope me in a passionate embrace. I don't need to tell you what we spent the rest of the afternoon doing.

But back to our current situation at my dad's house. Two bedrooms, mine and his. One couch, Edward's bed. Charlie is home almost every week night around six-thirty. Not good. Doesn't know Edward and I are physically involved, also not good. Edward is likely to get caught in the next two weeks either sneaking to, or sneaking from my room. Very not good. We haven't even been here one night and already I'm dreading the next two weeks.

Edward had already tried to reason with me with him sleeping on my floor, but Charlie wouldn't even let him finish the sentence before he "politely" interrupted the conversation. We sat in the back of the cruiser my hand in his lap between his and remained silent for the rest of the drive back to Forks staring out our windows. There had been a reason I didn't want to sit up front with Charlie. I didn't know how much physical contact was going to be stolen over the next two weeks, and I wanted to grab every moment I could.

Edward carried my bag into the house, impressing Charlie with his gentlemanly manner that he couldn't help. I watched my dad's expression as Edward held the door open for us. "Just keep buttering that roll and I'm sure he'll warm right up to you." I whispered to him as I passed and leaned up on my toes to steal a quick kiss. Edward wrapped one arm around my waist and clutched me to him kissing me harder than I had anticipated.

I heard Charlie clear his throat and grumble disapprovingly at us from the small entrance hall. Oh yeah, this was going to be a fun two weeks. "I have to go to work for a couple hours, Bells. You two have any idea what you're doing for the rest of the day?"

"Probably just relax and unpack." I said innocently enough. It sounded harmless and mundane. "Why, was there something I should be aware of?"

"No, no," Charlie mumbled as he shrugged into his jacket and put his gun belt on. I swore I saw his eyes flick toward Edward for a moment. "I'll be home around six, what do you guys want to do for dinner?"

"I guess we can go pick up food and we'll cook." I offered looking up at Edward. He maintained eye contact wit my father.

"You cook?" Charlie asked, one eyebrow rising in suspicion. Obviously now he was going to have to stand guard in the kitchen. He wasn't expecting Edward to be so domesticated. I could tell anything that was going to involve the two of us alone in a room together was going to warrant parental supervision. What were we, five-year-olds?

"Quite well, actually," I spoke up in Edward's defense. "Dad, don't worry about it, just go to work and when you get back dinner will be ready."

Charlie harrumphed and headed for the door. He looked back at us one final time. We did our best to wear matching innocent expressions, and Charlie banged the door behind him, but didn't slam it.

I turned to Edward and looped my arms loosely around his neck. "Sorry," I whispered against his throat as I began kissing the skin there, "he can get grumpy."

"Obviously," Edward laughed. "So, and spare me the sugar coating, does the couch pull out?"

"No, and it's horribly uncomfortable and terrible for your back, too. I'll see if we have a cot or something or a sleeping bag in the garage. I used to go camping when I would visit up here as a kid."

"Can't I just sneak back and forth?" Edward asked.

I sighed and popped open the first two buttons on his shirt to expose more skin. Besides, I liked his button downs worn this way. I kissed his clavicle and along what I could reach of his collarbone feeling Edward circle his arms gently around my waist as I showered him with light kisses. He bowed his head and sighed into my hair, a sound of complete contentment.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm avoiding it right now." I replied. I pulled away from him unwillingly. The absolutely delicious honey-lilac scent of him was driving me wild and if I lingered much longer we were going to find ourselves behind a locked door for the remainder of the afternoon. That would not be a very good start with Charlie.

"Will you answer eventually?"

"Of course I will; when I come up with a good plan."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the conniving one here." Edward teased defensively.

"It won't do you any good to be conniving with Charlie, and he knows my tricks. That's why I need to come up with a new one. You may help," I smirked, allowing a slightly mocking patronizing tone to enter my voice, "but you can't take the credit if things go awry."

"I can't believe we're actually discussing being irresponsible." Edward scoffed lightly

"We're not being irresponsible," I said turning to grab my bag so I could take it upstairs. "We're just acting as any other cornered teenage couple would who was staying with the girl's overprotective and sometimes overbearing father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Don't really have much to choose from on these shelves do we?" Edward asked as we walked up and down the aisles of the local grocery store. Despite my better judgement we had ended behind a locked door anyway, but only for about a half hour, and we both found after that a shower had been necessary after a long day of flying across the country.

I grabbed a box of baking mix and tossed it in the cart. Edward was making pancakes this week whether he wanted to or not, it had been too long since I last enjoyed Esme's recipe. "Well, what do you expect in a town this small?" I asked.

"What are we making for dinner tonight anyway?" Edward asked behind me. I looked over my shoulder, at him. He was studying different salad dressings. I let my eyes wander up and down his body and saw the corner of his mouth pull up in a smirk. "I feel you watching me." He accused.

I blushed a deep crimson and turned back to my own set of shelves. A moment later I felt his familiar arms encircle my waist and his full lips against my neck. I settled back against him moaning quietly. He really shouldn't be allowed to have this kind of power over me, it just wasn't fair.

"Uh…" I stammered, trying to remember what I was going to answer his question with. "We should probably make something to continue buttering my dad up with," I said, "something with meat and potatoes."

"That's easy." Edward said confidently pulling back from me. He let me go, having a little trouble since I was trying to force him to stay exactly where he was, and walked off down the aisle. He returned a minute later his arms laden with a half dozen ingredients. I recognized oil, black pepper, steak seasoning, and pan searing flour. There were a couple other things I didn't get much of a look at.

I took the cart and turned it around to head back the other way toward the produce and refrigerated areas. Edward walked behind me, his arms on either side of mine, his hands beside mine on the push bar on the cart keeping me trapped against him. I didn't mind one bit. We picked up potatoes and fresh peppers among other things for the week in produce and the basic necessities among the cold and frozen sections. I had no idea what Edward was planning, but I knew he wouldn't try anything risky with Charlie, I'd already warned him about how my father felt about experimenting in the kitchen.

As soon as we got back to the house Edward got started on dinner while I cleaned up. I vacuumed the living room and dusted and then disappeared upstairs to clean the bathroom. When I came back down I was welcome by the smell of cooking meat, garlic, peppers, and potatoes. I heard two male voices in the kitchen cringed for a moment, but then I heard how calm Charlie sounded and relaxed. I remained on the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"So you and Bella have been dating how long, Ed?" Charlie asked his voice sounding like it was coming from the table. I could just picture him sitting there with the paper, throwing Edward suspicious glances every three seconds.

"Since Christmas, sir," Edward answered politely.

"Christmas, wow, that long. I remember back at Thanksgiving when Bella first mentioned you. She seems different since then. Not as much of a closed off girl as she used to be."

"I think we've both changed significantly in the past months. College is a very good growing experience. Or so I've heard,"

I heard Charlie chuckle genuinely at that. "So are things between you two serious?"

"As serious as a relationship between two people our age can be, sir."

Charlie was going to take that several different ways, I knew it. But it was an honest, albeit vague, answer. Edward was playing his cards very close to his chest right now. I knew why, I wasn't in the room with him as a tension diffuser. If I didn't know any better I could swear I heard the tiniest twinge of fear in my boyfriend's voice.

"How serious do you think you two are?"Charlie asked continuing with his impromptu interrogation.

"I love your daughter very much." Edward stated confidently, "I want nothing but for her to be happy."

"She loves you too, I can see that. Very intensely. I've never seen her like this before. It's…weird, for me at least."

Edward didn't answer that, wise. "Well," Edward said carefully. I could hear the hesitation in his voice as he chose his words. "I'm very intense about her, too."

"I'm sure," Charlie mumbled.

I chose that point in the conversation to appear. Charlie looked up as soon as I walked into the kitchen. "Where have you been, Bells?" he asked pleasantly, obviously glad that he wasn't alone in the house with Edward after all.

"Cleaning," I said simply. "Upstairs is all done."

"Thanks," Charlie said, appreciative. I could tell he was thinking that the next two weeks were going to be a real breeze for him in terms of housework. "I'll be in the living room, call me when it's done." He said getting up. I waited until I heard him settle on the couch and the TV turned on before I moved.

I walked over to Edward and stood by his side reaching up to place a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed almost immediately under my touch. "That smells really good."

"Thanks," He said tersely, but not rudely.

"You ok?" I asked quietly.

"I am now. That was nerve racking, you have no idea. I can feel the suspicion rolling off him in waves."

"I think he's more suspicious of us as a couple than just you individually."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you did fine. He likes you, he just needs to get used to the idea of you and me." I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist pressing the side of my face against his back.

Edward sighed after a moment and turned wrapping his arms around my waist as I slid mine up to his neck. "You know what?" I said, mouthing the underside of his jaw.

"What, love?" Edward asked tipping his head back a little to grant me more access to his neck.

"I just realized I don't care what Charlie thinks if he sees us like this."

"How come?" Edward tipped his head to one side. His expression was utterly adorable.

I reached up and traced the outline of his lips before tapping my finger up the bridge of his nose. "Because there is nothing he can say or do, or threaten," and my eyes quickly glanced to where his gun was hanging by the door, "that will change the way I fee about you." I stood on y tip toes and placed a light chaste kiss on Edward's lips. "I love you, Edward Cullen, and I want to be with you forever."

"You're lucky," Edward chuckled.

"Why's that?" I cooed.

"I feel the exact same way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	25. Caught!

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 25: Caught!

Bella's Point of View

It was still early when I quietly padded down the stairs. Charlie was already gone for the day, fishing thank God. He'd invited Edward and I to go, of course, but fishing was not really my thing nor was it Edward's, and if we were going to be alone all day in the house I could thin of something much better and more physically involved than fishing.

I lifted the blanket over Edward's body and snuggled as close to him as I could pressing my front to his back. I was far too eager to get this day started. We'd gone the last five nights with nothing more than a brief, but passionate, good night kiss. I pressed myself closer to his warm body taking in the honey-lilac scent of him and let my hand drift down the length of his body into his shorts where I grasped him firmly and started stroking.

Edward woke with a slight start in my arms and hissed incoherently, "What the fuck? Bella, what about-"

"He's not here," I whispered into his ear. I saw a smile tug at the corner of Edward's mouth and he sank down into the couch with a loud low groan pushing his growing erection more so into my hand. I smiled against the back of his neck and started to pump him lightly.

"Oh, Bella," He moaned my name into the back the couch as hips started moving in tandem with my hand. "Oh Jesus, Bella, harder," he moaned. I pumped him harder listening as his breath quickened and started groaning. I kissed the back of his neck and then laved the spot with my tongue. "Stop, stop," Edward panted harshly. I pulled back. "Get up," he commanded. I rose from the couch slowly and Edward got up a little unsteadily and quickly scooped me up carrying me up the stairs to my room at an inhuman pace.

I looped my arms around his neck pressing hot kisses to his feverish skin. Edward kicked the door shut behind us with a loud bang. In one quick and impressive movement he adjusted me in his arms so my legs were now wrapped around his hips and he slammed my back against the door. I grunted from the shock of hitting it throwing my arms back around Edward's neck. He lifted me up to press his hard length against my center and we both groaned audibly.

No one was going to lose their clothes like this, and certainly no action was going to happen. I reluctantly pulled away from Edward's mouth placing two fingers on his lips when he tried to kiss me again. "Bed," I whispered.

Edward looked to my tiny twin bed and back to me. "Not a lot of room."

"I know, but it'll have to do. Come on." I pushed against him and Edward groaned loudly. He pulled me away from the door and let me down. I took a moment to stretch loosening some of the stiffness in my legs and arms. Once I felt functional again I reached out and lifted Edward's t-shirt from his body. I raised my arms so he could lift off my camisole. He took the opportunity to wrap his arms around me and crush me to him. His large hands splayed completely across my back holding me fast and flush to his body. His tongue searched my mouth demandingly for a minute before he began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

I laughed quietly at his eagerness and pushed him gently toward my bed. He toppled onto it with a push of my hand and I lowered myself into his lap taking his face in my hands and kissing him passionately. After a minute Edward began to lie down on the bed, lying on his back taking me with him. He repositioned us so we lay on the pillows and flipped me over so he was now hovering above me supporting himself on his strong arms. As the intensity of our kisses increased I found my hands drifting down his back and into his shorts to push them far enough down his legs so he could kick them off.

Edward moaned in gratitude. I had learned to distinguish between gratitude and arousal. The pitch of his moans when aroused or when he came were distinctly deeper and more guttural. When he moaned in gratitude there was more of softness to it, like he was sighing at the same time. Personally, I prefer to hear his moans of arousal, I like to know what I'm doing to him.

Edward rocked against me in impatience pushing me into the bed and groaning. I knew he couldn't wait much longer and neither could I. We were both starved and the sexual tension that had been building over the past few days was about to explode out of us. Well, it was certainly a great way to start the day.

I let Edward bury his face in my shoulder and kiss along the skin of my collarbone as I wriggled out of my underwear. As soon as I was free of it I felt his knee pushing my legs apart far enough so he could himself between them. No formalities now. Without a word Edward thrust forward and buried himself as deep as he possibly could, never picking his head up from my shoulder.

I wrapped my legs tight around his hips pressing my ankles into the small of his back pushing him impossibly deeper into my body. Edward groaned deep, the sound making me tremble in arousal, and I thrust hard upward at him. His strong arms wrapped around my body in response and he pushed me down into the bed.

I pulled his head from my shoulder and attached my mouth to his in a searing kiss as our bodies continued to rock back and forth violently. The bed was starting to move slightly with us, the headboard tapping against the wall. All too soon Edward's thrusts grew short and powerful and I knew that meant he was close. He pumped in and out hard now. I met him thrust for thrust, reaching down to stroke my hand across his bare ass. He picked his head up and smiled at me. I had broken his concentration for a moment.

I took the opportunity and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could, delving my tongue into his mouth and grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He suddenly tensed in my arms and a deep guttural moan that resembled my name spilled from his lips. My orgasm began to tear through me and I could feel my muscles contracting around him milking as his seed flooded into me in spurts.

We clutched at each other as Edward, quite literally, fucked me into the headboard. It felt unbearably good; I never wanted it to end. Edward grunted with each thrust as his orgasm began to fade. I moaned his name over and over spurring him on to keep going. I never wanted him to stop. But eventually he did, collapsing on top me breathing hard.

We lay there for several long minutes like that, arms still around each other, panting. Edward rolled off of me and I rolled onto my side to lay my head in the crook of his elbow and stare at him as he gazed up at the ceiling. There was barely any space between us considering the size of my bed. I was practically lying on his chest. I reached over and began to stroke his torso; his skin was still feverish and slightly damp with perspiration.

Edward rolled his head to the side and gazed into my eyes. He was so beautiful in his moment of afterglow. The soft morning sunlight that broke through the lace curtains in my window cast an aura around us, a soft buttery glow like a halo of light. We were perfectly content lying there staring into each other's eyes. Edward reached over and wrapped an arm around my side and pulled me closer to stroke my back, drawing random circular patterns on my skin.

I sighed and snuggled even closer to him laying my head on his chest now as his arm moved to wrap underneath me and hold me to his side. I couldn't imagine a safer place in the world, or one more welcoming and wanting. There was no place else I could dream of ever wanting to be.

~*~*~*~*~*

We spent the day in my bed, eventually getting up to eat and shower, but the shower was moot since we went straight back to my room wrapped in towels and simply lay there like we had this morning staring into each other's eyes. We lost all track of time paying it no attention. The day slipped by outside my window as we made love again and again. Most of the time we went slow, wanting to make to moment linger and enjoy each other. Only one other time did we screw as senselessly as we had this morning.

I didn't know what time it was, but judging from the fading light outside it had to be sometime in the afternoon. Charlie wasn't home yet; we would have heard him slam the front door and heard his boots as he clomped around downstairs. But there was nothing, it was eerily silent save for our soft moans and the whisper of our lips as they moved softly against each other.

I was on top this time, but I was lying on top of him, the length of my body flat against his. He was simply holding my waist and moving me up his length with short intentional thrusts making sure I felt him every time. It was his way of teasing me at the same time pleasuring me. I didn't care; I had my own way of teasing/pleasuring him as well. Our movements weren't hurried, weren't desperate. We moved slowly, deliberately prolonging each other's release. Our breathing wasn't ragged, but it was heavy and slightly broken with exertion.

We were so completely lost in each other and lost in the moment. Nothing else around us existed except each other. That was probably why my brain didn't register the sound of heavy footsteps outside my door, or hearing said door creak open.

"Bella, are you making dinner or – "I heard, and my head snapped to the side to see Charlie standing in the door.

My first initial reaction was to hide, and that was exactly what I did grabbing the sheet and throwing it over Edward and I just as Charlie exploded in a rage.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" He demanded. I could hear him breathing harshly and angrily as he stood there. I could only imagine how purple his face must be. At least he couldn't see us. I could lay here and just wait for him to be over the worst of it before throwing the sheet back. But Charlie had gone silent. I may not have been able to see him but I could feel his eyes boring into the sheet covered lump on my bed that was me and Edward. I started trembling. Charlie wasn't saying anything else. I heard my door slam as he left.

Edward gently pushed the sheet back his arms tightening around me as my trembling continued. "You ok?" He asked, his thumb gently stroking my cheek.

"I think so. God, Edward, I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize."

We lay there silently, listening for Charlie downstairs. He was on the phone now. "Did you know about this?" He was yelling. He must have been talking to Renee. "How could you condone that when they were there? They're kids, Renee! God, I just walked in on them. No, it's not ok. I know they're both adults, but- I know they're responsible but that still doesn't excuse- What do you mean just let it go?" Charlie started yelling again.

"I can't just let this go, Renee. Ugh." I heard Charlie shutter. "Did you walk in on them at all? Well I couldn't hear them from outside her door. No, they were actually very quiet. Of course there's a problem. They're still here for another week… Now I gotta be thinking about what they're doing whenever her bedroom door is shut. No, no, I will not allow them to share a room. I don't care that you did, I won't allow it. All right, all right, fine."

I heard Charlie calm down significantly, he even chuckled a little. "Yes, I promise, Renee. All right, bye."

I rolled off of Edward and pulled the sheet up to my collarbone as I stared up at the ceiling. Edward rolled onto his side and stroked my cheek again. We didn't hear Charlie coming back up the stairs. I was still terrified and completely embarrassed. I didn't even feel it when Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a comforting embrace. I was just too afraid of that door banging open again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Don't worry; everything will be all right between them. I got a review asking for Renee to catch Edward and Bella "en flagrante delecto", but I thought it would be better if it was Charlie that caught them. Hope you all enjoyed, please review!!!


	26. Pandora's Box

ENJOY!!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 26: Pandora's Box

Edward's Point of View

Bella seemed to be over the worst of her anxiety now so I wrapped an arm around her naked waist and pulled her closer to me, stroking her soft, bare skin. We lay there on our sides facing each other just listening to the sounds of our breathing as her father continued to walk; it sounded more like stomping, around downstairs.

"So when do I get to meet Jacob?" I asked a moment later, my hand finding its way into her hair.

Bella looked up at me a little surprised that I remembered her friend's name. She'd only told me a couple times, but she had mentioned him on the flight out to Seattle. "Tomorrow actually," she said quietly, settling her head back down on the pillow, "I offered to take him to the garage where he's working on his car."

"What kind of car?" I asked, making light conversation, trying to keep the atmosphere around us as comfortable as possible.

"Volkswagen Rabbit; it's boxy, but it's a nice car. He's building it from scratch."

"Does he have his license?"

"Not yet." Bella paused to take a breath and closed her eyes for a moment as my hand drifted to her back and I began drawing light circles on her skin. "He uh… That's very distracting, Edward." She chuckled, and I joined her.

"He's um… He should've gotten it last year, he has his permit but he doesn't have enough hours of experience behind the wheel to go for his test. His dad is in a wheelchair now, and he doesn't like getting up and down from the truck they have so Jacob's only gotten so much experience in the past year. But he's been really busy with building his car." Bella stopped again and I took the opportunity of her silence to lean in and kiss her lightly.

"So why does he keep it a separate garage?"

"Well, he's friends with the owner of this auto garage that's about twenty minutes from his house, he would work on it at home except the little makeshift garage that he has is too small for the car, and he already has these two old motorcycles in there that he's fixing up for him and his friends. When he found out I had a boyfriend he asked me, jokingly, if I was turning over a new leaf."

"And what did you say?"

"I said perhaps, it depends on what you're referring to."

"And…?"

"I was teasing right back with him. I said, yes this would be a new leaf for me. I'm in college, it's a new chapter of my life, and along with that comes this new leaf, you." Bella leaned in and kissed me along my jaw for a moment slowly trailing her lips down my neck and back up. "So," she said, continuing, "I told him I would drive him up to that garage tomorrow and pick him up after so you could meet him."

"How many more hours does he need behind the wheel?"

"I think three."

"We can do that for him. We're both licensed drivers."

Bella sighed and snuggled her head against my chest. "I believe the law states that it has to be a 21-year-old licensed driver who accompanies."

"You would know, chief's daughter."

"Shut up." Bella sighed again, contently, and began placing light kisses across my collarbone. "I suppose we could, though, I'm sure Billy would appreciate it."

I looked at Bella confused. "Jacob's father." She elaborated. "I know Jake has been nagging for months to finish off the last few hours so he can go for his test. Charlie told me that Billy has been calling for weeks, hoping that maybe my dad would drive with Jacob, but he's always too busy." Bella stretched beside me and I bowed my head covering one of her breasts with my mouth. I felt myself smile against her skin when she moaned, her fingers knotting in my hair to hold me closer.

"I suppose we could do that for him, though." She said when I pulled back.

"Yeah, no one at the DMV has to know that it was us who drove with him."

Bella laughed quietly. "You really are a good man, Edward." She leaned in and kissed me softly. After a couple moments her mouth traveled slowly to my neck where she lingered for just a couple extra moments and then continued down placing feather light kisses along my chest. "And all good men should be rewarded accordingly." She looked up at me from under her long, beautiful lashes and continued to kiss down my chest, both of us still lying on our sides facing each other.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked as she continued to kiss lower. She remained on her side until she reached my abs and then stopped and looked up at me again. What was she doing, and with her father downstairs?

"I think this will be easier if you lay on your back." She whispered. She shifted an inch, which was all the room her tiny bed would permit, to allow me to move onto my back. Bella remained on her side as she resumed her kissing where she had left off on my abdomen. There was no mistaking her intent now as her hand grasped my hardening length and she pumped me lightly a few times.

"Jesus, Bella." I moaned loudly, tempted to grab a pillow to cover my face just in case I grew too loud. Charlie was still in the house after all.

"Bells!"

Bella froze and looked up from where she was still placing open-mouthed kisses all along my stomach, her eyes fixed on her door. She let me go and called back.

"Yeah, dad?" Her voice was tentative, defensive.

"I have to head back out."

"Ok. What time will you be back?" Bella asked innocently enough.

Charlie's response was gruff, irritated. "No idea."

"Ok." Bella said indifferently.

We both lay there for a minute, me panting and my own hand sliding down my body to grasp my erection in desperation. Bella brushed my hand away replacing it with her own, but she just held me. She was listening for Charlie's footsteps on the stairs and the sound of the front door opening and closing. I vaguely heard the cruiser start up and pull out of the driveway. Satisfied, Bella bowed her head and resumed her assault.

She continued trailing her mouth all over my torso, her hand never straying from between my legs. If she didn't stop there was going to be no point in her actual intention. I moaned loudly hoping that it conveyed just that to her. Bella looked up at me and smiled shaking her head.

"So impatient." She teased.

"Desperate." I corrected.

"I can see that."

"Bella, I'm not one to usually do this, but please fucking get on with it already."

Bella laughed and bowed her head running her tongue from my navel to my collarbone. I shook in anticipation, my whole body on fire at this point. I couldn't take another moment. I swear if she didn't start in the next three seconds-

"Oh dear God!" I cried out as she engulfed me for the first time. It was absolute heaven. I thought I felt one of my hands twine in her hair to hold her in place, but I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that one of my hands was grasping the sheet, my nails digging into the cotton material, and the other was buried, more like pulling, at the softest, silkiest threads I had ever felt.

I was shocked at how much of me she was actually taking in, practically to the base, and for a first time God she was amazing. There was no way it was allowed to feel this good. I chanced a glance down at her and what I saw made me impossibly harder. Bella had one hand on my stomach, keeping me as still as possible, the other was lightly grasping my thigh where it lay at an angle so she could have more access.

I couldn't see her face, but I saw that my hand was indeed buried in her hair. For a moment she looked up at me, and I just about came right then. The sight of her beautiful, full mouth wrapped around me was just too much. Bella hummed then in satisfaction, the vibrations of it driving me crazy and I thrust forward. She responded by swiping her tongue in one long motion from the base to the head and pulled back to blow a breath across the tip.

"Bella…" I groaned her name, whimpering at the end. I could feel my body twitching and writhing on the bed, desperate for release. She seemed enamored by my response and it caused her to only suck me harder. I repeated her name over and over, almost in pain now, no, I was in pain now. God I needed to come. "Harder, Bella." I managed to gasp out.

She grasped the base of me and moved her hand up down in unison with her mouth, her tongue swirling all around the head. I told her to do it harder again and she did, dropping her hand and pulling me all the way into her mouth. I pretty much shouted her name and felt around for that damn pillow. My free found nothing but sheets. I looked down at Bella again, knowing damn well that I shouldn't. Both her hands were grasping my hips which were rocking in time with her ministrations on me. I didn't seem to be choking her in anyway, and I was sure if I was she would've stopped.

I thumped my head back against the mattress panting. I was so close, just a few more seconds and I would be there. Bella pulled back from me and I cursed her loudly, only to shout her name in forgiveness as she straddled me low on my body and swallowed me whole once more, and not holding back this time. I panted her name as I reached my end, the pants turning into an all out shout once more as the coil of heat that had started at the base of my spine burst into white hot flames and I thrust upward. Bella worked my length in and out of her mouth incredibly hard as I came, trying to draw out my pleasure for as long as possible. God bless her.

It took me several moments to calm down and even longer to catch my breath. Bella spent the time lovingly stroking my slowly softening erection and placing chaste, if anything could be called chaste right now, kisses up and down the entire length. She eventually moved her lips back to my torso and kissed a light trail up my burning skin to my mouth, where I grabbed her arms and devoured her lips greedily.

"Holy shit, Bella." I whispered as she relaxed next to me.

"I enjoyed it, too."

I hadn't completely caught my breath yet, but I was close enough to make conversation. Not that there was much that needed to be said.

"I think I'm going to have to be a good boy more often now."

Bella smiled, running her hand up and down my chest, finally placing it over my heart that was still pounding a million miles a second. She leaned over me and kissed the skin where her hand was as I wrapped an arm across her back hugging her to me.

"That was just… Tell me you at least thought about technique before this."

"Nope." Bella admitted her tone so straight I knew she was telling the truth.

"Jesus, Bella. That was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. That was the point. That you really need to unwind a little bit, Edward. The year is over, we have two months before classes start again, and to be honest… Sex lately has felt a little strained. Good, but strained. Like you're not really there sometimes."

"I'm sorry, love. I'm just dreading our first semester back. I have nineteen credits."

Bell sighed and wrapped her arm across my chest. "Well, like I just said, we have two months left of summer break, and you need to relax. I don't think I've seen give yourself over like that since… Since spring break, Edward. When we spent all day in bed together at mom's house. I don't think you've made love to me like that either since then. With the exception of today."

"Oh, Bella." The high I had been riding came crashing down and I wrapped my other arm around her pulling her to me as I rolled onto my side to face her. I felt horrible now because I knew she was right. Once we had gotten back from spring break I threw myself wholly into my work, and it was the only thing on my mind. I had been very, if not completely, absentminded every time Bella and I had sex.

I sighed into her hair and began to slowly push her onto her back, my knee coming up to part her thighs so I could settle between them. Bella responded by wrapping one hand around my neck and reaching down to line me up with her body with the other. I thrust forward and Bella threw her head back against the pillow moaning.

"All the way, Edward."

I buried myself in her body, burying my face in her shoulder at the same time and groaned as I felt the tip of my erection stroke her cervix. Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed down on the small of my back with her ankles causing me to sink even further into her. We both moaned in unison as I pushed past her cervix, the deepest I had ever been in her body. There was no way I was pulling out this time. Not even a little. I wanted to stay buried like this, it felt too goddamn good. And I was sure Bella felt the same.

So we remained like this, her hips rising to meet mine as I just thrust forward again and again, never pulling out. Our bodies had never been this close, and the friction between us was unbearably good. Bella had been right when I asked her what she thought about our sex life and how it related to our relationship. It was like opening up a Pandora's Box.

But I knew both of us had the responsibility and control to maintain keeping this box opened. I knew we could both shut it when necessary, but there was no locking it. The lid could stay down for only so long, and the longer it did, the more intense the eruption would be when we opened it again.

But we could handle it. We loved each other too much to mess around with this, it was far too important to be screwed with. (Please don't mind the bad pun). Because for the both us, there was no greater joy in this world than sharing the pleasure we both felt when we were one person.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	27. Meant to Be

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!!! Also, in the future, I will be posting everything new both here and AFF

ENJOY!!!

ReddTwilight

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 27: Meant to Be

Edward's Point of View

"I thought you were excited about meeting Jacob?" Bell asked as we walked out to her dad's truck. The keys rattled loudly in her small hand. The other was wrapped around my waist.

"I'm tired." I said through a yawn.

"And grouchy."

"Sorry," I yawned again, "but that's what happens when you keep me awake all night, love."

"You could've told me to stop."

"You think I'm crazy don't you? Tell you to stop…" I snorted a laugh. "You brought up a very fair point yesterday afternoon."

"About it being so strained lately?" Bella climbed into the driver's seat and I got in on the passenger side.

"Yeah, so I figured I might as well take advantage of the hormones while they're raging."

Bella smacked my arm playfully for that one and turned the keys in the ignition. "Jerk," she muttered under her breath.

I chuckled and smirked at her as she backed out of the short driveway. Once out o sight of the house Bella reached over and laid her hand high on my left thigh. "Do you intend on leaving it there while Jacob is in the cab?"

"No, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it now. You jus feel so good this morning." Bella flashed me a heart warming smile. I don't know how she had that level of brightness to her this early in the morning, but she shone with beauty.

We arrived about fifteen minutes later at the La Push reservation and Bella drove a little ways until she stopped at a house finished with red faded wood. Off in the distance I could see two sheds stuck together. That must've been the makeshift garage Bella had been talking about where Jacob was fixing up the old motorcycles.

She put the truck in park and honked the horn twice. "You know it would be more polite to go up to the door. You might wake someone." I teased.

"Jacob's already awake, and so is Billy; neither one of them sleeps past eight in the morning. And he's running late, he needs someone to remind him to hurry up."

"So you once mentioned that Jacob is taller than me… How tall are we talking?"

"Well, I may have been exaggerating at the time, but I wouldn't put it past him now to be at least 6'4''."

"Damn, he is tall."

"Yeah, and he's gangly and all legs. He can't help bumping in to stuff."

"Like you," I teased again. Bella mock punched my shoulder this time, but she threw me a smile letting me know I was forgiven. She went silent after that as she just stared out the window absentmindedly. "What's wrong?" I asked gently.

"Jacob kind of has a thing for me. Always has. I'm just wondering what his reaction to you is going to be." Bella looked at me with sad eyes.

I took her hand and brought it up to my mouth to kiss the back of it. Bell closed her eyes and sighed quietly. I felt her inch just a little closer to me in the cab. My heart skipped a few beats as Bella reached up and twined one hand in my bringing my face down to hers. I twisted my fingers into her own hair to pull her closer and closed the space between our mouths. Bella responded in kind, fisting my hair now and practically climbing into my lap in her desperation to get close to me. My hands fell to her waist as our kiss intensified, both of us breathing raggedly now.

Bella suddenly jumped and shouted in my arms as the truck horn sounded beside us. Bella and I looked over to see the boy I presumed to be Jacob leaning in through the window, his hand on the center of the wheel. He was grinning widely.

He had russet colored skin and long black hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His grin was bright and sarcastic, flashing perfect white teeth. "You guys done sucking each other's tonsils out, we need to go?"

"Yeah…um…we're done." Bella said sheepishly, flushing a bright scarlet as she climbed out of my lap and settled herself back in the driver seat. She cleared her throat as I scooted next to her and Jacob climbed into the cab. "Jacob, this is Edward, Edward, Jacob." Bella said without looking at either of us.

"Hi," Jacob offered his hand enthusiastically."I really appreciate you guys doing this for me. I'll give you call when I'm done then we can go driving."

I shook his hand and Bella shook her head at Jacob as she started the truck. We all sat in silence for several minutes as Bella drove us out of La Push and back toward Forks and to the garage where Jacob was working on his car. I was honestly curious about what he was doing and started launching questions at him about his car. Jacob answered enthusiastically, providing me with information that I didn't know about Volkswagens. He was very knowledgeable, more so than I expected. Then again, there wasn't much that I personally knew about VWs, I drove a Volvo and I knew my car like the back of my hand. If something was wrong with it I could feel it.

"So how long have you two been going out?" Jacob asked as Bella turned onto the main street in Forks.

"You sound like her father." I threw a smirk at Bella and she returned it. She knew exactly what I meant.

"So…?" Jacob asked, dragging out the word.

"Christmas we made it official, but we started dating…the middle of last October. Sort of dating at first, and then it turned to real dating." Bella said turning into the parking lot for the garage. "All right, out, Jacob." She turned to him with a wide grin.

"Pushy, pushy, Bells." Jacob climbed down and walked over to the driver side. "Thanks again, I'll call you in a few hours. Good to see you, Bells." Jacob leaned up and kissed her cheek in such a friendly I had nothing to be jealous about. "Nice to meet you, Edward. See you later!" he called as he walked into the garage.

"Nice guy," I said when he was out of earshot.

"Told you." Bella backed out of the parking lot and turned back toward her dad's house. "Breakfast?" She asked looking to me with a soft grin. I returned and told her to drive. I was starving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie was waiting for us when we returned to the house. It was Saturday, and Bella told me that meant he didn't go in to work till the afternoon. It also meant we had the house to ourselves at night. But right now as we walked through the door hand in hand I felt a slight tremor go down my spine when I saw her father sitting at the table waiting for us to walk into the kitchen.

"Get Jake to the garage ok?" He asked.

"Yup," Bella said nodding. "We're gonna pick him up later to and then hang out for a while."

"That's nice; you two should spend some time together. Never know when you're gonna see him again after you leave." Charlie scooted his chair back a little and ruffled the paper in his hands.

"Did you want to say something else, dad?" Bella asked, still not letting go of my hand. I watched Charlie's eyes flick to our intertwined fingers and then back to the paper.

"Yeah, actually, there is. Why don't you two take a seat?"

"We'll stand, dad. I have a feeling what this is about, and I personally don't want to sit, anyway."

"All right," Charlie got up and started pacing the short length of the kitchen. "What happened yesterday was…"

"Mortifying." Bella interrupted.

"Yes, quite so, and I think more for me than you." Charlie mumbled.

"I was very uncomfortable, dad."

For at least ten minutes, I thought to myself, and then all was normal again. I quickly shook off the wave of heated arousal that coursed through when I remembered Bella going down on me.

"Well, I just want to know if you two are going to be…alone in your room a lot over the next week."

"Most likely, yes. And I wanted to let you know, now that the cat's out of the bag, that Edward is going to be sleeping in my room for the duration of our time here."

Charlie sighed heavily. I assumed he was hoping Bella wouldn't bring that up, but she had, and I could see the skepticism in his eyes as he weighed his daughter's words. From her tone Bella had left no room for argument. Her mother hadn't given her a hard time, and in fact she had encouraged it when we first arrived.

"Is Edward sleeping with you or in the guest room?"

"Guest room, mom."

"He can stay with you, you know, that doesn't bother me. I know you two are safe, responsible adults."

Right now I assumed Bella was wishing her father was as understanding. I clutched her hand in encouragement and she smiled briefly at me. Charlie's gaze turned to me. I swallowed hard. I wasn't afraid of her Bella's father, but the gun hanging by the door was rather intimidating. Although I knew I had no reason to fear him, the words POLICE CHIEF kept flashing in my head as a warning to watch my words around him. Charlie didn't seem a rough guy, and I wouldn't say he couldn't be violent, but the way he had been yelling on the phone yesterday had kind of…sort of…daunted me a little. I was trying my very hardest to be a little more wary around him.

"Do you love Bella, Edward?"

"Dad, don't this…" Bella started to plead.

"I'm asking the questions right now, Bells." Charlie interrupted. Charlie looked back to me. "Do you love my daughter?"

"With everything that I have." I answered seriously.

"You're gonna protect her, make sure that she's safe, loved, taken care of in life?"

"Whatever she wants I'll give her, no hesitation. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that she's always well, and well off."

"Dad, please don't put him through this…"

Charlie held up a hand for Bella to stop. He looked back to me once more. He stood up and walked over to me. I swallowed hard again. He as maybe, maybe an inch taller than me. And I wasn't done growing yet. "Then I have no argument here." He said gruffly. I both felt and herd Bella sigh in relief next to me.

"Wait, that's it?" Bella asked, sounding confused, and a little befuddled.

"Bella, I had a very long conversation with Renee today. She explained in detail your relationship here. I figured from the way she spoke about you, Edward, that I should give you the benefit of the doubt before I make any judgments. You seem to make Bella very happy. I can't ask for more than that for my daughter."

"Thank you, sir." I said politely, looking at Bella. She smiled, hugely relieved.

Charlie nodded once and went to sit back down at the table. Bella let go of my hand and started to move around the kitchen. I watched as she gathered the ingredients for omelets and bacon from the fridge. I quickly moved to take things from her and take the initiative for cooking. She settled for leaning back against the counter and watching me.

"So what are two doing for the rest of the day?" Charlie asked as he picked up the paper and ruffled it.

"Jacob is gonna give us a call in a few hours so we can go get him, and then I thought we would hang out in La Push for a while." Bella said. I noticed that she only told half the truth. Yeah we would be hanging out in La Push, but we would be putting our lives in the hands of unlicensed 16-year-old kid as he finished his required hours to get a license.

"That sounds good, why don't you invite him and Billy over for dinner. We'll make some of the fish I caught yesterday."

"All right, I'll run it by them later."

"What are you making over there, Edward, smells good." Charlie commented quietly.

"Omelets, Bella's favorite." I smiled at her and she returned it.

"You want one dad?" Bella asked turning back to him.

"No, no. I ate already. Actually, I got a call from the station and I need to go in early. I just wanted a couple to be able to talk to the two of you, finish what I was reading." Charlie rose from his seat and threw a quick glance to Edward. I saw him take in where my hand lay on his on the counter. "Don't forget to ask Jake and Billy about dinner. I'll see you two later." Charlie shrugged his jacket on and grabbed his gun belt from the hook by the door. "Bye guys," He called as he walked out.

"Bye, dad." I called after him. He shut the door firmly behind him. "You didn't wet yourself, did you?" Bella asked turning to look up at me.

"Did I look that scared?" I asked as I flipped the two omelets.

She reached and took my face in her hands distracting me from my cooking for a moment so she could place the softest kiss on my lips. "You looked absolutely mortified."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was only a few hours later that I found myself shaking with uncontrollable laughter in the cab of Bella's father's truck as she and Jake sat next to arguing over the shifter. We were currently trying to make our way uphill in La Push, and the truck was refusing to move. Jake thought something was wrong with the clutch and started shifting gears, but all that happened was the truck kept backfiring. Bella yelled at him that it was the engine. It was an ancient truck after all, and a lot of things were wrong with it. I just sat there and kept my mouth shut, except for the laughing of course.

"Jake, do you even know how to drive a stick shift?" Bella yelled at him.

"Of course I do!" Jake yelled back.

"Then shift right, damn it! Stop fucking with it. Pump the clutch!"

"I am pumping the clutch, Bella! It's not my fault that this truck is crap. How old is this thing anyway?"

"Ancient. Switch back to first gear."

"Why?"

"Just dot it!"

"Bella, I know a little more about cars than you do. I know which gear I should be driving in."

"Yeah, one that doesn't make them grind, like they are now."

"They are not grinding!"

"Yes they are!"

I sat there shaking violently now. Neither paid me any attention. That only made it better. I was having the time of my life watching the two of them go at it. Eventually the truck stopped wheezing and the engine sounded normal again. We made it up the small hill and drove in peace for a good two hours around the reservation. Jake talked the whole time about the history, pointing out various things here and there. Bella had to keep reminding him to keep his eyes on the road. At one point he almost ran over a cat.

We made it back to Jacob's house just as the sun was starting to set. Jacob got out and ran into the house to help his father and they drove behind us in Billy's truck as we headed back to Bella's house.

"That was a very interesting afternoon." I commented reaching over to stroke Bella's arm. She trembled at my touch.

"It was aggravating. Something tells me Jacob learned how to drive stick today."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You weren't sitting next to him."

I sighed and took her hand in mine. "I can think of a couple ways to calm you down." Bella trembled again. I relaxed back in my seat and folded my hands behind my head as I began to daydream up new way of teasing her. I gazed over at her one more time taking in the lovely creature that was mine. Mine and no one else's. And I was hers. I belonged to her, and she belonged to me. I loved Bella more than anything, than anyone. I knew I was never going to want anyone else.

I knew from the first moment I saw her, all those months ago, that it was just meant to be.


End file.
